Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Pirate Ninja of the Carribean
by Forever hero girl
Summary: Randy gets sent back in time by the Ninja Nomicon to complete a mission. And that mission just so happens to revolve around Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew, enemies and what I guess you can call his friends. Whole 1st movie in 1st chapter, other movies are coming sometime. Enjoy :)
1. Curse of the Black Pearl

**OKAY SO THIS IS A RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9****TH**** GRADE NINJA AND PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN CORSSOVER. READ AND REVIEW! I OWN NOTHING!**

Randy Cunningham sat in his first period science class, bored as ever. Howard was super sick so he wouldn't be at school for at least the next two or three days so Randy would just have to spend all day without his best friend.

He would hang out with Theresa, but she too, was ill; there seemed to be a bad bug going around the school. Almost all of Randy's friends, well not close friends just people he knows and tolerates enough to hang with sometimes like Julian, Dave etc…, had managed to catch said bug.

Randy just hoped he wouldn't get sick. He couldn't be the Ninja very well if he's throwing up, sneezing and coughing ever few seconds.

And so, he sat there, bored and alone as the teacher and her skeleton 'husband' talked and talked, made lame jokes, flirted with her skeleton, and attempted to make leaning about atoms cool and failing.

He was almost relived when one of McFist's chainsaw werewolf things attacked the school, not that anyone should be happy about a chainsaw werewolf attacking a school, but it got him out of the dreaded science class.

Everyone ran from the building and in the confusion, Randy slipped away and put on the mask, turning him into the beloved Ninja, protector of Norisville.  
"SMOKEBOMB!" Ninja yelled as he appeared in a cloud of smoke. He finally got his smoke bombs to stop smelling so bad, now they just smelled like camp fire smoke.

"It's the Ninja!" someone yelled happily like a fan out of control.

"_Of course it's me, were you expecting someone else to show up?" _Randy thought.

"Alright you over grown mutt, I think you need to chill out! NINJA COLD BALLS!" Ninja yelled and threw a ninja cold ball, but he was mentally cursing herself for using such a lame line.

The chainsaw werewolf was incased in the ice once the ball activated. Ninja ran forward with his katana drawn and sliced the machine in the ice to pieces.

But unfortunately, a chainsaw werewolf never comes alone, and the rest of the pack showed up so Ninja had five more to deal with.

"Great," he muttered.

Ninja began slicing the mechanical werewolves left and right, ducking and jumping to avoid getting nit with chainsaws.

He was done faster than he thought he was going to be. He threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared, everyone had been chanting SMOKE BOMB before he did.

He got back to his science classroom only to have everyone starring at him. Everyone had gone back to their classes during the fight because the teacher's didn't want their students to get hurt with detached chainsaws flying everywhere, but Randy didn't know that.

"Mr. Cunningham, do you have an excuse of why you are so late to class?" the teacher made the skeleton ask.

"Oh, I, ummm, was in the bathroom," it came out sounding more like a question than an answer.

To Randy's relief, the teacher bought his excuse and he went to his seat in the very back left corner of the room next to the windows.

The second he sat down, the Nomicon began to flash red, signaling it wanted to speak to him.

"Alright, whatever to get me out of this class," Randy muttered and opened the book.

His consciousness was dragged into the book and Randy landed on a doodle boat in the middle of a sea in the Nomicon.

"So Nomicon, what you got for me?" Randy asked, seemingly into the air.

The words: **HELP IN THE PAST RESTORS YOU TO THE PRESENT** appeared in silver letters on the deck of the ship he was standing on.

"What the juice is that supposed to mean?" Randy asked, but the words flashed gold then back to silver, meaning that was the only thing the Nomicon was giving him.

Suddenly a portal opened and Randy looked through it. He could see that he was on a ship, a real ship. It was a brown color, white sails from what he could see, but it didn't have any people on it. He heard some foot steps coming from somewhere he couldn't see from the window the portal supplied,

"Oy? Who are you?" a man asked, coming into view of the portal, apparently, the portal window worked both ways, Randy could see that area, and that area could see him.

The man that stepped into view had tan skin, black hair, and awesome hat and was dressed like a pirate, sword and all.

"Oh um, Hi, I-I'm Randy Cunningham" Randy said slightly unsure of himself.

The pirate man looked at him questioningly.

"What is your window doing on my ship…and why is your hair purple?" he asked.

"Well, I don't really know?" Randy replied.

Then the window started tilting, then it was right under Randy's feet, and gravity took over and he fell through, landing on the ship. He groaned and sat up and looked around, no one was on the ship except for him and the other pirate dude.

"So who are you?" Randy asked.

"Me? Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow mate," the pirate replied.

"Mmkay, I think I've heard that name before, I dunno," Randy said, standing up.

Suddenly, the Nomicon and his Ninja mask fell through the portal and landed on the deck with Randy and Jack.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"Oh ummm, my book and a mask," Randy said, attempting to hide his panic and picking up the items the portal spat out.

"Interesting looking book you got there," Jack said.

"You have no idea," Randy muttered.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, but I should probably get-" Randy began but was cut off by the portal closing, "…back."

"Well then, that was a turn of unfortunate events for ya lad," Jack commented.

"You don't say," Randy said sarcastically glancing around the ship in hopes to see another portal, but there were none.

So the next chain of events started in Randy finding out he was no longer in the year 2013, but in 1720, and somewhere in the Caribbean rather than in Norisville and Jack was impressed that Randy was from that far into the future and Randy found out Jack was in fact a real pirate. Randy cursed himself for not paying better attention when they went over famous pirates in History class.

Jack was currently holding the Nomicon, he told Randy he wanted to look at the interesting designs on the cover.

"Just don't open it," Randy warned.

But of course it was too late and Jack opened the Nomicon, and both Randy and Jack were Shloomped in.

Jack was utterly confused at why he was in a book.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I-in the Nomicon," Randy replied.

"Your book? Why are we in a book?"

"It's an interesting book," Randy replied nervously.

Suddenly, they were facing a giant scroll.

The scroll showed an image of Randy Cunningham, then a picture of the Ninja, then Randy putting on the mask and transforming into the ninja.

"What the juice Nomicon! You told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone then you tell some pirate I just met!" Randy yelled at the book.

"Why are you yelling into thin air?"

"Because the book can hear us," Randy saw how confused Jack looked.

So Randy was then forced to tell Jack Sparrow everything. The Nomicon even helped by showing images and videos of Randy's past.

So in the end, they were ejected from the Nomicon and back into their bodies.

To make things short and simple, Jack told Randy he could stay with him until he could figure out how to get back home so long as he doesn't mind being a pirate for a while. The two became rather good friends.  
And so the journey began.

4 Months later….

Over the past few months, Randy showed Jack what he could do told him a bit about his life back home, Jack told him a little bit about his past and even taught Randy to be a bit better with his sword when not in Ninja Mode.

Randy, who wore the same clothing as he did when he was in his own time with a short sword attached to his waist concealed by his jacket, and Jack were currently bailing out water from what was left of their ship, well long boat with a mini mast and sail, the boat they had been sailing on was probably on the bottom of the ocean by now

"Oh Shansty," Randy said when the decaying hanged pirates came into view, but they both dipped their heads in respect and carried on.

As the mast sank lower, the pair climbed up the make shift mast and rode it to the docks, where they stepped off and walked away as if nothing happened.

They walked past the dock manager, who called them over.

"Hang on you two! it's a shilling to tie your ship up to the dock! And I shall need to know you names." he called.

The three of them looked over at the 'ship' where only the very tip of the mast was sticking out of the water.

"What ship?" Randy asked.

Jack sighed and pulled out a few shillings.

"How 'bout just three shillings, and we forget the names," Jack said as he placed the money on the dock manager's log book.

The man looked at the shillings for a moment, then said, "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith and his… son?" closing the book.

"Apprentice," Randy and Jack corrected at the same time, the decided that would be their cover for when the go places. Wasn't really a lie though, Jack was teaching Randy how to go about in the time he was pulled back into.

"Welcome Mr. Smith and his apprentice," the man said then walked off.

As they were passing the dock manager's fee desk, Jack snatched a pouch that jingled with shillings.

Randy just rolled his eyes and followed Jack onwards.

"So which way to the ship yard?" Randy asked.

Jack smiled and pulled out his compass, he looked at it and the dial spun this way and that way.

"That-no that way!" Jack said, pointing in the direction of the ship yard entrance, and with that, he snapped the compass closed.

Randy smirked and followed Jack in that direction. Cunningham knew that they had to be careful not to be recognized. About a month back, Randy and Jack stole a boat from some lady and she was especially pissed at Randy for distracting her, but more at Jack for taking her boat.

Anyway….

As they walked, they heard music coming from the fort. It was obvious there was some kind of party going on there.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the docks and had just gone down the ramp, about to go take the ship they agreed on earlier.

"Oy! 'old up you two!" someone said for the 2nd time that day.

Two soldiers ran in front of them and blocked their path.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," the bald one said.

"Terribly sorry, I didn't know, but we shall inform you when we see one," Jack said.

Randy and Jack tried to move down another dock pathway, but again, they were stopped by the two soldiers.

"You know, there's a party going on up at the fort? How did you to manage to not get an invitation?" Randy asked.

"W-well someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the not bald one answered.

"Riiiight," Randy smirked.

Then through an interesting conversation, they were told how the Dauntless was the beauty of the waters, but nothing could match the speed of the Interceptor.

Then they got into a discussion about the Black Pearl, Jack had mentioned the Pearl many times to Randy, told him how he was the captain of it until his crew mutinied him 12 years back. Anyway, the two soldiers argued about whether it was actually real or could really out sail the Interceptor.

As they argued, Jack and Randy snuck aboard the Dauntless, which was the ship tied to the dock closest to them.

"Wow, this is a nice ship," Randy said, glancing around.

Jack was at the wheel, while Randy leaned against the smooth wood railing.

"Oy! You two, get away from there!" the bald soldier yelled.

Both soldiers jumped on board and ran up to the pirate and his apprentice.

"You're not authorized to be aboard here mates." The bald one informed them, both soldiers had their guns pointed at the duo.

"Sorry, it's just such a pretty boat," Jack said.

"Ship," Randy corrected.

"What's your names?" the other soldier asked.

"I'm Smith, or Smithy if you prefer and this is my apprentice," Jack replied, they never did come up with a cover name for Randy other than his apprentice.

"And who would you be?" Randy asked.

"None of your concern," baldy replied.

"What's your purpose here, Mr. Smith?" soldier asked.

"And no lies!" the other said, rising his gun higher at them.

"Well then, we confess. It is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, sail to Tortuga, pick a crew and pillage and plunder as we please, Savvy," Jack replied.

"_So much for laying low until we steal-commandeer the ship," _Randy thought, even though he knew what Jack was doing to mess with the poor soldiers.

"I said no lies!" the not bald soldier yelled.

"I think they're tellin' the truth," the bald one said and slightly lowered his weapon.

"If they were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us," the other one snapped back at his partner.

"What if he told you the truth knowing you wouldn't believe it?" Randy said, knowing Jack was about to say it anyway.

That shut both of the soldiers up.

Jack started telling them some random wild story about becoming a chief of some people and how he met his apprentice, which was not very much at all like the truth, though it did involve Randy falling through a window, just not a magic portal window.

"…and then they made me their chief," Jack said, then a random woman fell into the water next to a cliff just barely missing the rocks.

All four of them ran to the rail to get a better look.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked one of the soldiers.

"I can't swim," the soldier replied, and the other one shook his head no to going after the woman.

"Some pryde to the royal navy you are," Jack mutterd as he threw his coat at the non-swimming soldier.

He passed out anything that would weigh him down between the soldiers and Randy then dove into the water to save the woman.

A few seconds later, there was a pulse from the water that went out all over the ocean.

"What was that?" the bald soldier asked.

Randy and the other soldier shrugged.

One soldier took all of Jack's things, including the one's Randy was supposed to hold, then the other one dragged Randy down to the docks where Jack was getting out of the water with the woman.

The soldiers helped Jack pull the woman out of the water and lay her on the dock.

"Not breathing!" one of the soldiers said.

"Move!" Jack said as Randy handed him a small knife.

He cut the corset off her, and she suddenly woke up, coughing up some water.

"_My history teacher was right, you really can't breathe in corsets," _Randy thought.

Suddenly more soldiers came and surrounded them, guns pointed at Jack and Randy, who were standing next to echother now.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth are you alright?" a man called, her father, Randy assumed.

"Yes… yes," she replied as a large towel was wrapped around her.

Everyone looked at the corset in the soldier's hands, but he motioned to Jack and Randy to prove it wasn't him.

"Shoot them," the man said.

"Father! Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked.

The dude dressed like a commodore stepped forwards and held out a hand for Jack to shake and said, "I believe some thanks are in order."

Jack hesitated for a moment, then took the hand, the commodore grabbed it and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the P burned into his skin showing he was in fact a pirate.

"Had a little run in with the East India Trading Company did we? Pirate." He said.

"Hang him," Elizabeth's dad, the Governor, ordered.

Commodore pulled up Jack's sleeve some more, showing his tattoo.

"Well, well, captain Jack Sparrow," he smirked looking at the tattoo, "I don't see your ship anywhere."

"I'm in the Market," Jack replied.

"He said he came here to commandeer a ship, these are his sir," the bald sodier from before spoke up and showed him Jack's stuff.

The commodore looked at all his stuff, "One shot pistol, not additional gun powder, the compass that doesn't point north,(pulls out Jack's sword to examine it) and I half expected it to be made of wood."

"And this is his apprentice," the non-bald soldier pushed Randy forwards, Randy sent a small glare at the soldier then turned to face Norrington, the Commodore.

"An apprentice? Tell me, boy what is your name?" he asked.

"Randy Cunningham," Randy replied.

"Well then Mr. Cunningham, I didn't expect Jack Sparrow to have an apprentice."

"Neither did I," Jack commented.

They gave us questioning looks then Norrington turned back to Jack and told him, "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me," Jack replied.

Some irons were fetched and both Randy and Jack were shackled.

"Finally," Jack muttered then grabbed Elizabeth, holding her in place with the chain of his irons.

Everyone took a step forwards.

"Now if you'll be so kind, my effects please… and my hat," Jack said calmly.

When no one replied he demanded, "Commodore!"

Reluctantly, everything was handed over.

Jack pointed his single shot pistol at Elizabeth's head and had her put is stuff back on him, but Randy knew he wouldn't shoot her; he got the whole back story on that pistol.

RANDY POV

As Elizabeth was putting Jacks stuff back on him, that sounds really shansty but anyway, he gave me a glance. And the meaning of the nod I returned was:

"I'll be fine, already got a plan, see you later, go now."

Anyway, while still holding the pistol to her head, Jack began to back up.

"Gentlemen, my lady, you will all remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

And with that, Jack pushed Elizabeth, excuse me, Mrs. Swan, into the crowd of on coming soldiers then ran. He somehow managed to get himself swinging on a rope around in circles.

"Now will you shoot him!" Governor Swan said.

"OPEN FIRE!" the commodore ordered.

Everyone began to shoot at Jack, but to my relief, none hit him, man these soldiers have terrible aim. If I was shooting at him, I would have hit him by now, or at least the rope he was swinging on.

He got down from there somehow and started running.

Everyone went after him except for me, the bald soldier from before who was holding me, the Governor and Elizabeth.

"I assume your surprised, your mentor left you behind," Governor Swan said to me.

I just smiled, and all their faces looked confused.

"You know, it's not that easy to contain someone who's being trained by Jack Sparrow right?" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Search him," her father ordered.

They searched me, none of them were surprised to find a sword in my jacket and a small pistol on me.

"What's this?" the soldier asked, holding up the Nomicon.

"A book, what else?" I replied with a smirk.

He tried to open the Nomicon, but it wouldn't let him. He tried and tried and tried, but it stayed shut.

"Why don't it open?" he asked me.

"Maybe you just can't open it," I replied calmly.

He finally gave up on trying to open the Nomicon and continued to search me. He pulled out my ninja mask, but he didn't recognize it, probably hasn't seen this time's Norrisville Ninja.

He allowed me to keep the Ninja mask, but kept hold of everything else.

Then they marched me to the cells, I was put in one and the door was slammed shut behind me.

"So can I have my book or…" I asked.

"Not until we can get it open," the soldier replied.

"I can open it," I muttered, _"Most of the time," _I added mentally.  
"I doubt it, I'm much stronger than you by the looks of it," the soldier replied, looking over my skinny frame.

"Not about strength," I muttered but went and sat down in the cell's seat in the corner and the guard left, I heard the door slam loudly behind him.

I looked over at the door to see another me with the hood of my-his-our jacket over his head standing there outside my cell. I don't know why, but my brain imagines NomiRandy from time to time ever since that incident a few month before I ended up 800 then 600 years into the past.

"You know, I always thought I'd actually be the one to end up in prison," NomiRandy said.

"You know you're not actually real right, you couldn't have ended up in jail first," I replied, since there was no one else in the cell block I was in so no one would see me talking to myself.

"'Corse I'm real, I'm just in the Nomicon," he replied.

"Whatever, so what are you doing here?"

"Whatever I want," NomiRandy replied, coming right through the bars and sitting next to me.

"Do you have to be here?" I asked.

"Well, yea, I'm you remember, you can't go anywhere without me, 'nnoying as that is."

"Just go back into my mind then," I muttered.

"Why? So you can sit here until you decided you can go?"

"Well if you would leave, I could go ahead and escape now," I growled.

The door opened at the top.

"Leave, back into my mind, now!" I whispered angrily, even though I knew no one else would be able too seemhim.

"Whatever loser," NomiRandy replied and faded from my sight.

I saw the guards dragging an unconscious Jack into view. They unlocked my cell and carelessly threw him in with me then left.

I walked over to him and checked his pulse; he was breathing, just unconscious.

"So much for escaping now," NomiRandy smirked.

"Go away!" I hissed this time he really did leave.

I decided NomiRandy, for once, was right. I wasn't going anywhere with Jack unconscious.

"_if only I had the Nomicon with me, so I could at lease get some training done while I'm here," _I thought.

About ten minutes later, Jack woke up.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Ran into a blacksmith, crossed some blades, and got hit with a rum bottle," Jack replied.

I decided not to ask for details.

"So, ready to get out of here?" I asked, pulling the mask out of my jacket.

"Not now mate, to many guards on the lookout, we'll have to spend the night," Jack replied.

So we had to lay low for the night, tomorrow the guards would be less alert and we'd have more time to commandeer a ship.

A few hours later, a group of men were brought in a put in the cell next to us. I ignored them and went back to meditating and Jack slept. Meditating was the closest thing I could get to being in the Nomicon when I couldn't Shloop myself into the real Nomicon.

Meditation got really hard when the guys next to us started trying to call the dog holding the keys over to them However, the pooch just stayed still and watched the men try to coax him over.

They did that for hours and hours. Then night came and they were still trying to call the dog. I think jack finally had enough.

"You can do that all night, the dog is never going to come," he said calmly.

"Well sorry if we haven't sold ourselves to the Gallows yet," one of them snapped back.

Jack just smirked and went back to sleep.

Then, there was the sound of cannon fire and explosions. A sound I'm actually quite used to hearing at random times, but now what the juice would be causing cannon fire now?

"Hang on, I know those cannons," Jack suddenly said, standing up to look out the window, I joined him there.

"It's the Pearl," he said with awe.

"T-The Black Pearl? I've heard stories, never leaves any survivors," one of the guys in the other cell said.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" Jack smirked.

I couldn't leave the window, watching the Black Pearl firing projectiles at Port Royal was the Brucest thing to ever! Wow that sounds psychotic.

Suddenly a cannon ball came right at us an blew a hole in the wall of the other cell. All of the men there escaped.

"Sorry friends, but you have no manner of luck at all," the last man said to us before disappearing through the gap.

NORMAL POV

Jack suddenly went to the door and grabbed a bone. He whistled to the key dog, trying to call it over.

The dog was about to come over when the door banged open and footsteps thundered down the stair case and the dog ran off.

Two pirates appeared, one with light skin and one with dark skin.

"This ain't the armory," the light skinned pirate said.

Then the dark skinned pirate spotted Jack.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Jack Sparrow," the dark skinned one smirked, then spat at Jack's feet.

"The last time I saw you, you were shrinking into the distance on a god forsaken island," the light skinned pirate said then added, "His fortunes haven't improved much I see.(notices Randy) Oy! Boy, what you doing with 'im?"

"Friend-apprentice of mine, but you should worry about your own fortunes gentlemen, the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Jack replied.

The dark skinned one suddenly stuck his hand through the bars and around Jack's neck, which happened to be in the moon light.

Randy's eyes widened when he saw that the part of the pirate's arm exposed in the moon light was just bone.

"So there is a curse, that's interesting," Jack said.

"You know nothing of hell," the pirate muttered then ripped his hand away from Jack's neck, it turned normal when it wasn't under the moon light.

The pirates turned and ran back up the stairs.

"That's very interesting," Jack muttered looking at the dog bone thinking about the curse.

"Ok when you said you were sailing to find cursed treasure when you lost the Pearl, they-"

"Got themselves cursed," Jack said, still looking at the bone.

"Well then, so seeing as you just tried to escape a minute ago…" Randy said, Jack turned to look at the boy.

Randy pulled out the mask and pulled it over his head. The red and black material surrounded Randy's body, and the Ninja was now in the cell but Randy wasn't 100% sure he could cut through the bars, though he could try.

"I don't think that's the best idea right now lad," Jack said, looking out the window, "Whole town's on pirate alert."

"You sure?" Randy asked.

"We shall leave tomorrow," Jack promised.

"Okay," Randy agreed, a bit unsure. He pulled off the mask and the black and red material was replaced by his usual attire.

"In the meantime, you should sleep," Jack said.

Randy looked out the window to see lots of rowboats of pirates retreating back to the Pearl and the cannon fire had ceased, the action was over except for a few fires being put out.

Randy sighed and went back to meditating in the corner, not quite asleep, but not fully conscious.

Jack, on the other hand, watched as his beloved Black Pearl began to sail away. This was a rather short raid from what he'd heard from stories from people who apparently didn't survive it according to the man who used to be in the cell next to him.

For a while, he watched, the Pearl disappeared from view, and one by one, the fires grew smaller then disappeared altogether.

Eventually, he looked over to see Randy was no longer in his upright meditating position, but slouched down with his hood fallen over his face, fully asleep. Jack then too, went to sleep, but it didn't come easy.

THE NEXT DAY

Jack woke up on the floor of the cell, before Randy as he always did unless Randy had been up all night for one reason or another but anyway.

He looked around the cell block, not another soul was in sight other than still sleeping Randy Cunningham.

Since he couldn't leave until Randy woke up, and he didn't feel like waking up the teen, he was always a bit grouchy when woken up, so he decided to try and pick the lock with the bone.

He tried and tried, but all he really succeeded in doing was getting a broken piece of bone stuck in the lock.

"You know, I could just slice the bars to get us out… probably," Randy said with a tired smirk, he just woke up.

"Well then, get to it," Jack replied.

Randy was once again about to put on the mask when the door to the cell block opened. The person Jack clashed with yesterday came in, Jack and Randy quickly kicked back to make it look like they weren't doing anything.

"You, Jack Sparrow," he said.

"Aye?" Jack replied.

"You know about the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does make berth?"

"Where does make berth? Have ye not heard the stories?" Jack asked.

He shook his head no, Jack sighed then said, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded island Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found other than by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough, so therefor it's anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

"Why do you assume we know?" Randy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because-because you're pirates," he replied.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack smirked.

He grabbed the bars angrily and said, "Never."

Jack went back to lying down, so he said, "They took Miss Swan."

Jack sat up and said, "Oh so it is that you found a girl!"

Randy decided he didn't even want to know.

"Well then if you're willing to risk it all to save fair lady and win her heart, you'll have to do it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me," Jack said.

"I can get you out of here," he proclaimed.

"_Yea, so can I," _Randy thought.

"How so, the key's run off," Jack replied.

"I helped build these cells, these are half-pin barrel hinges," he stopped and grabbed a bench and put the end of it in the bars, "With the proper amount of strength and the right leverage, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner."

"Ah, short for William I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father."

"Yes," Will replied, slightly confused.

"uh-hu, well then Mr. Turner, oh and this is Randy Cunningham(Randy raises a hand to say hello), I've changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your sweet heart. DO we have an accord," Jack said, sticking a hand through the bars.

"_But I can get us out just as fast as he can? What are you up to Jack?" _Randy thought.

"Agreed," Will said and shook the hand.

"Agreed, get us out," Jack smiled and stepped back.

Will used some leverage and the door of the cell lifted free with a bang.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that," Will warned as Jack and Randy stepped out.

"Not without my effects," Jack said, grabbing his stuff.

Randy looked around and realized the guards must still have the Nomicon.

As they were walking out, Randy whispered to Jack, "I need to get the Nomicon, where and when am I meeting you."

"Dauntless, commandeering the ship, half an hour at most," Jack replied.

"I'll be there," Randy smirked and branched off.

"Where's he going?" Will asked Jack as they snuck around.

"To get something, he'll meet us there," Jack replied.

Randy branched off from Will and Jack. He knew exactly where his book would likely be. With the soldiers as they attempted to open it.

He slipped into an ally and pulled on the mask. The black and red material covered his body, and for the first time in a few days, the Ninja was going to do something.

The soldier's quarters were easy enough to find. Ninja ran in the shadows to not be seen and slipped into the fort.

He searched a few rooms, then came upon a room with about five soldiers in it, and on a table in the middle of the soldiers, was the Nomicon he hid on the rafters above them.

There was a fast array of broken swords, clubs, pieces of wood, pieces of metal etc. all over the ground.

Randy smirked under the mask, they had been trying to pry open the book.

Another sword snapped as the soldiers continued to try and open the book.

"There's not even a scratch on it," one of the soldiers said, examining the book.

"It must be cursed," another said.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, curses don't exist," a third soldier scolded.

Randy smirked and thought, _"Not what last night says."_

Randy picked up a piece of broken metal with his scarf from where he was perched.

Randy tied the end of his scarf to a low rafter right above the Nomicon. He then threw the piece of metal into the wall, creating a loud clang.

All five soldiers looking in the direction of the clang.

Randy quickly lowered himself down, grabbed the book and pulled himself back up the rafters before any of the soldiers noticed.

"Oy! Where'd it go!" one of the soldiers exclaimed when he realized the Nomicon was missing.

Randy slipped out the window and left the soldiers to freak out about the missing book. Behaind him, the sound of distressed soldiers could be heard.

"Now to get to the Dauntless," Randy muttered to himself.

He ran in the shadows, jumped on top of things and went through the crowds. No one really took a second glance at him.

Then he was at the docks. He saw the Dauntless not very far out. Something most people here couldn't swim to, but Randy was 1; a very good swimmer from the future, and 2; wearing a magic ninja suit with a breathing device built in.

He looked around, then quickly slid into the water, knowing that the Ninja Nomicon was fully water proof.

He swam quickly and looked below him. He saw a row boat being held underwater while two pairs of feet walked along, one with a basket stuck on his foot pulling a barrel along.

"That's either craziest or the brucest idea ever," Randy muttered.

Randy decided to meet the two pirates, well pirate and person who was trusting a pirate, at the Dauntless. He had a nice entrance planned.

He swam to the ship, much faster than the two walking. He reached the ship and using his ninja climbing skills from climbing the waterfall in the Nomicon so many times, climbed up into the Dauntless.

He hid behind some barrels and took the mask off. He'd have a better chance in his street clothes than in a ninja costume of blending in.

He grabbed a discarded trench coat the blend in further and put his hood over his purple hair.

Then he grabbed a rope and climbed up to the top of the mast as quickly as possible. From being in the ninja suit so much, some of those ninja skills were rubbing off on him.

Somehow, no one really paid him any attention, they were all too busy reading to head out to sea to notice a teenager in strange clothing climbing up.

Once up there, Randy removed the coat and put his hood down, found a spot where he would be less seen, and waited for Will and Jack to arrive.

About five minutes later, there was shouting down on the deck.

Randy looked down to see Will and Jack standing, weapons drawn against the whole crew of the Dauntless.

He heard, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men," from the man in charge.

Perfect time to become know. Randy stepped out into full view of everyone, pulled out his sword and yelled, "Well then I guess it's a good thing there's three of us then."

All eyes went up to Randy, who smirked at the very confused soldiers.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and one boy," the man rephrased.

Jack motioned for Randy to come down to him. Will looked confused on how Randy managed to beat them here and get up there.

Randy tore the cut the sleeve off of the coat from earlier, and used it to zip line down a rope. He landed on the rail without a sound and walked over to Jack and William, but still stood on the rail.

"You-you'll never make it out of the bay," the man said after getting over the shock from what Randy did.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack pointed his gun at the man, "Savvy."

Soon, Will, Jack and Randy were preparing to move the ship out.

"Here they come," Randy said, looking at the Interceptor which was gaining on them. Jack smiled.

All three of them his as ropes, planks and grappling hooks attached themselves to the Dauntless. Men from the Interceptor came over to find the pirates and Will.

From his hiding spot, Randy heard the commodore say, "Search every cabin, every hull down to the bilges."

While the men searched the Dauntless, Jack and Will swung over to the Interceptor on ropes. Randy finished disabling the rudder chain then joined them.

Will cut the ropes that held the ships together and the Interceptor sailed away without the crew of Port Royal.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way, we'd have a hard time with it by ourselves," Jack called as the crew began shooting at them.

The trio ducked and avoided all the bullets shot at them.

Randy smirked when they figured out that the guns didn't work anymore.

And so, they were on their way, out at sea.

Will told them that he used to live in London with his mother.

"After my mother died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will concluded his story.

"Is that so?" Jack said, not really interested.

"My father, Will Tuner, back at the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help my, since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack, you knew my father," Will said, following Jack as he tied up some ropes.

"Yea, besides, you know I could have gotten us out of there any second… probably," Randy back up.

"I knew him, one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Boot Strap or Boot Strap Bill," Jack replied.

"Boot Strap?" Randy and Will asked at the same time.

Randy realized that maybe he hadn't gotten the whole story from Jack.

"Good man, good pirate," Jack said, taking a position at the wheel, "I swear you look just like him."

"That's not true. My father was a merchant sailor, a respectable man who obeyed the law," Will snapped.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," Jack replied.

"My father(pulls out sword) was not a pirate," Will growled.

"Oh no," Randy muttered and went to the other end of the ship to get out of the way, but still listened to the conversation.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beat again," Jack sighed.

"You didn't beat me, you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you."

"Well then it's not in my best interest to fight fair then," Jack replied then turned the wheel. The pole came around and swept Will off his feet, then dangled him over the water.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these, what a man can't do and what a man can do. For instance, you can accept your father was a good man and a pirate, or you can't, but pirate is in your blood lad so you'll have to square with that someday."

Will just stared at him and tried not to lose his grip and fall, so Jack just continued.

"Now me for example, I can let you down, but I can't bring this ship in to Tortuga with only Randy as aid, so," he turned the wheel again and Will was dropped back onto the ship, Jack held Will's sword out to him.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Jack asked.

"Tortuga?" Will asked after a moment, accepting his sword.

"Tortuga," Jack confirmed.

"Well then, we better get started," Randy said.

They set a course for Tortuga. As they sailed Will and Randy got to know echother.

"So how did you meet Jack?" Will asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Randy replied.

"Try me," Will insisted.

"It's really complicated."

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Okay, but you're going to think it's crazy. You can probably tell I'm not from around here," Randy said, gesturing to his clothes, Will nodded.

Randy took out the Nomicon.

"You see, before I tell you how I got here, you need to know what this is, it's called the Ninja Nomicon," Will looked at the book, anyone who's ever seen it, other than Howard, always thinks it's really cool.

"This book has over 800 years' worth of Ninja knowledge, secrets and experience. You see, back in a place called Norrisville, there's some… interesting things that go on there, that require someone to protect the people, and that person became known as the Ninja," Randy looked at Will to make sure he didn't think he was crazy yet, Will nodded for him to go on.

"And every four years, a new Ninja is chosen, and the previous Ninja puts all this experience into the Nomicon for the next Ninja to learn from. As you can probably tell, I got chosen to be the Ninja, less than a year ago."

"Then why are you here instead of in Norrisville," Will asked.

"Again, it's really complicated," Randy replied.

Suddenly, the Nomicon glowed, signaling Randy to come into the book.

"Here, I think it will be easier to explain if I do this," Randy said, then he called out, "Jack, I'll be in the Nomicon!"

"What do you mean _in_ the Nomicon?" Will asked.

Randy opened the book, and both Will and Randy were shlooped inside.

They fell through the ancient pages, here and there, seeing the stuff Randy always sees when going into the Ninja Nomicon.

They both landed gently on a large flat rock.

"Where-" Will began.

"Inside the Nomicon, this is where I do all my training and stuff," Randy replied, "So where was I in the explanation, oh yea, so I'm the Ninja, but not the current Ninja as of the time period we're in."

"Time period?" Will asked.

"Well this is where it gets complicated. I am the Ninja, but not today's Ninja. You see, this book can do like, anything. Including, as I found out a few months ago, sending a Ninja back in time," Randy explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So that means…" Will trailed off.

"The Nomicon sent me back here from Norrisville about 300ish years into the future, and I happened to set me right on Jack's ship," Randy stated.

"Why can't it just send you back?"

"Because every time I ask it says that," Randy said, pointing to the words forming in the clouds.

**HELP IN THE PAST RESTORES YOU TO THE PRESENT**

"And it makes no sense at all. I mean, I've helped a ton of people here but it still says that," Randy continued.

"So how are you going to get back home?" Will asked.

"I don't know, keep helping people here I guess, maybe if I help you it will let me go home," Randy shrugged.

"Well, if you have a reason for helping me, what's Jack's?"

"I don't know."

So Randy proceeded to tell Will about some of what he did in the future, he told him about the suit and stuff, the Nomicon helping out with some things by showing clips of his life and stuff.

It reminded Randy of when he had to explain everything to Jack when they first met.

The Nomicon ejected them and they found themselves sitting on the deck of the ship.

Will looked a little dazed from being in the Nomicon, but Randy wasn't surprised, most people are the same after the first time in the Nomicon. After all, Jack has a headache for nearly and hour after his forst Nomicon experience.

"I swear, if every town in the world was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," Jack ranted as Will and Jack walked through Tortuga.

Just as he said that, two women came up and slapped him, the first one he claimed not to deserve, but the second he said he probably did.

All around, people were drinking, flirting, fighting, doing stupid things, more drinking and more doing stupid things.

They saw Randy coming from another direction, avoiding even touching anyone.

"Found him," Randy said when he finally got to them.

Randy led them to a barn where Mr. Gibbs was literally sleeping with the pigs, using one as a pillow even.

They filled up some buckets, and Jack poured it on the sleeping man.

He woke up and pointed his knife, "CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING YOU SLACK JAWED IDIOT!"

Then he realized who he was talking to.

"Morning," Randy smirked, "…or rather, evening."

"Jack, you know should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck," Gibbs said, putting the knife away.

"Ah, but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking is the man who buys the sleeping man a drink. And the sleeping man with a drink listens to a proposition from the man who did the waking," Jack said.

Gibbs looked confused for a moment, then said, "Aye, that'll about do it."

Jack helped Gibbs up, only for him to have another bucket of water dumped on his head by Will and another by Randy.

"Blast! I was already awake!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"That was for the smell," Will said.

"You smelt worse than the pigs did," Randy backed up.

Gibbs nodded then they went to a table away from the smelly pigs stall.

Randy climbed onto some rafters above the table where Gibbs and Jack were talking so he could partially escape the mad people below.

He tuned out the conversation between Gibbs and Jack below and watched some people smack echother with pieces lightly because they were too tired to properly fight.

Randy wasn't worried about Jack convincing Gibbs to find a crew, he was worried about the crew Gibbs would find. Everywhere he looked; it was crazy town, no that's an insult to crazy towns.

As he looked around, he realized that he was pretty much the only teenager in sight. Not another kid to be seen. He realized how much he actually missed being at school. He had just taken this life without a second thought.

But now, he missed all the kids his age, he missed attempting to get popular, he missed the technology, he missed hanging out with Howard and Theresa, who had found out he was the Ninja two weeks before he ended up here.

Then he realized something. He had been here for almost five months now. People would surly be freaking out, thinking he was dead or something. And Howard, when he got home, if he ever did, how would he explain this to him. This would be the worst Ninja No Show ever. And the Sorcerer and McFist, the town would be in pieces without the Ninja there to protect it!

HE was snapped out of his thoughts by Jack saying it was time to go.

Randy reluctantly got down from the rafters and followed Will and Jack back to the Interceptor. Gibbs was apparently staying behind to gather a crew.

Randy thought about the first time he met Gibbs, it was only briefly, but in that brief time, Jack told Gibbs all about Randy being a Ninja from the future and stuff.

They got back onto the ship. Randy went to his cabin, which was the first mate's cabin, and got out the Nomicon.

"Nomicon! I've been here so long! What if the Sorcerer has escaped, Norrisville's defenseless without the Ninja!" Randy said to the book and opened it.

He was sucked into the book and sent gently down in the Dojo.

The Nomicon put a phrase up for him.

**TIME OFTEN MOVES FASTER IN ONE PART THAN IN ANOTHER**

Two doodle clocks appeared, the first one was moving at normal speed, and the other one was going super, super fast, getting seven days worth of time in in one minute of the normal moving clock.

"Wait a minute, I think I actually get what you're saying for once!" Randy exclaimed.

"This clock represents my time," Randy pointed to the normal clock, "And this one represents the time I'm in now! (points to super speed clock) So every seven days here is only a minute there right?"

A doodle thumbs up appeared, saying he was right.

"So I've only been gone…" Randy began counting on his fingers, "About 17 minutes!"

Feeling so much better now, even if he still missed his friends, he began doing some training.

The Nomicon made him do a super advanced version of the water fall, with of course, fish being thrown at him constantly.

It took him forever to finally complete it. And the moment he did, the Nomicon gently ejected the very tired boy out of the ancient book.

Randy had just enough time to put the Nomicon on a table, then get to his bed. He fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

Even though it's only his consciousness in the Nomicon, it still physically tired you out once you return from it.

The next day….

Jack, Gibbs, Will and Randy stood before the newly assembled crew. Randy scanned them. There was a rather short midget, a guy with a parrot on his shoulder, someone at the end with a big floppy hat and a whole bunch of other interesting charaters.

"Feat your eyes captain, all of them faithful hands before the mast," Gibbs said as they looked at the crew, "Every man worth his salt… and crazy to the boot."

"So this is your abled-bodied crew?" Will asked.

"You sailor!" Jack said, talking to the man with a parrot.

"Cotton sir," Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage to follow orders that stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

The sailor didn't replied, so Jack said his name, but nothing.

"He's a mute sir, had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him," Gibbs filled in.

Randy felt like throwing up when Mr. Cotton showed them what was left of his tongue.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot… same question," Jack said.

"(squawk) wind in the sails," the parrot said.

"We mostly figure that means yes," Gibbs said, and they moved on.

"Satisfied?" Jack asked will.

"Well you've proven their man," Will hissed.

"And what's the benifit for us," a female voice called from the end of the line. It was the person with the floppy hat that covered their face. The four walked over to them.

Curious, Jack lifted up the hat, to reveal an unfortunately familiar face to Jack and Randy.

"Anamaria," Jack said.

She slapped him hard.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked.

"Oh no, that one he deserved," Randy said, before getting slapped as well, "And I probably deserved that tpp."

"You two stole my boat," Anamaria said angrily.

"Actually-" Jack got cut off by another slap, "Borrowed, borrowed without permission."

"And we had every intention of bringing it back," Randy added, he dodged another slap just barley.

"But you didn't," she yelled.

"You'll get another one," Jack said.

"I will," she growled.

"A better one," Randy added.

"Yes a better one," Jack said.

"That one," Will pointed to the waiting Interceptor.

"That one?" Jack and Randy asked at the same time.

Will gave Jack the 'do-it-unless-you-want-to-get-slapped-again' look.

"Yes, that one," Jack said, "What say you?"

Everyone said Aye and walked off to get on the boat. Anna snatched her hat out of Jacks hand and joined them.

"No no no, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard," Gibbs said.

"It would be worse not to have her," Jack said.

"I have a feeling were going to need all the help we can get," Randy added.

They all looked to the sky.

Later that night, a strong storm was raging. Everywhere, everyone was tried down ropes, keeping things from blowing away or going overboard and a few people were vomiting, but all the vomit was washed away in seconds by the waves that were coming over the rail constantly.

Everyone had been soaked to the bone in two minutes after the storm started, and said storm only got stronger and stronger.

"I don't think we can keep this up much longer," Randy said, retying a rope down for the third time in five minutes.

"We've got to hold just a bit longer," one of the crew men shouted back.

Randy was almost washed off the boat by a large wave that came over the edge.

He looked up to see a very happy Captain Jack Sparrow and Gibbs talking. Over the storm, he heard the words, "We're catching up," from Jack.

Randy swallowed about a gallon of water when another wave came up over the edge and another half -gallon went up his nose.

Finally, after a very long time, the storm let up a bit, and they finally dropped canvas and stopped for the night.

Everyone went to bed, but Randy was pretty sure Jack was too excited to sleep.

There was an eerie silence as the Interceptor sailed over the shark invested waters.

"Puts a chill in the bone by the number of honest sailors who've been claimed by this passage," Gibbs muttered.

Randy overheard Gibbs telling Will about Jack being captain of the Black Pearl and being marooned on that island.

He smirked at the look on Will face when Jack told him he used his own back hair to lash the turtles together in order to escape.

"Put down the anchor!" Jack shouted, and the order was carried out.

"Mr. Tuner and I are to go ashore," Jack said.

Randy was about to protest when Gibbs laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it best if you stay here," Gibbs said.

"Oh no, I'm going," Randy replied.

"Captain's orders are for you to stay here," Gibbs said sternly.

"So?"

"Captain's orders."

"Look, there's something you might want to know about my generation. We don't listen very well."

"If he finds out yer going you're going to be in some mighty trouble."

"Who says he going to know that I'm going?"

"What?"

"He won't even know that I'm there. Besides, you know him. This is Jack Sparrow we're talking about here, he's going to get into trouble one way or another and you know he's going to need help."

"But-"

"Do you really want him to get himself into a fight with Barbossa without some kind of backup?"

"If anyone asks, I don't know anything about this."

"Course you don't," and with that, Randy slipped into the shadows and pulled the ninja mask over his head.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as the teenager became the Ninja and slipped out of sight.

"Kid's going to get himself killed," Gibbs muttered.

Randy got out of sight of the crew and Jack, then quietly slipped into the water. He didn't know how else to sneak with them other than to swim.

Randy followed the boat from under water. The sharks left him alone for the most part, only one came near him, but it quickly dismissed him. Sharks very rarely attack humans anyway, you have a better chance of getting struck by lightning that attacked by a shark after all.

They entered the cave and it got much shallower and the water got easier to see in, but also a lot colder.

The water began to get shallower, and Ninja could make out gold and silver objects on the bottom of the cave. He resisted the urge to go check it out, maybe take some as a souvenir for when he get home maybe. Howard would love this stuff, well, he'd probably love to trade it in for money to buy games in an instant, anyway.

The water got shallower still. Ninja let the boat with Will and Jack get a good amount a lead of him, but still in sight, then he got out of the water and decided to move along the rocks where he could hide better.

He heard Jack saying how Will was pretty close to being a pirate; springing two people from jail, commandeering a ship of the fleet, sailing with a crew from Tortuga, and being obsessed with treasure. They pulled the boats up onto the rocks where William denied being obsessed with treasure.

Randy kept to the shadows as he crept along, following them as closely as he could without being discovered.

Jack and Will crawled up into a crevice that over looked the Brucest treasure room Randy guessed he would ever see. There were literally mountains of gold, silver, gems and other things.

Randy was just behind the two, they watched the undead crew of the Black Pearl pull Elizabeth, and who Ninja assumed was Captain Barbossa up to the mountain of gold in the middle where a large stone chest was.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate," Jack whispered to William.

They listened to Barbossa as he rallied his crew.

"The end to our torment is nigh!" Barbossa yelled, the crew said, YEA in return, "For 10 years we've need tested and tried, and each of you here has proved his worth a hundred times, and a hundred times over!"

"Suffered I have," one pirate yelled, Raggetti was his name.

"Punished we were, the lot of us!" Barbossa continued, "Disproportionate to our crimes. Here is it!"

Barbossa kicked the lid to the chest off. From his perch, Randy could see hundreds of gold coins in it, Barbossa ran his hand along it.

"The cursed treasure of Cortez's himself!" Barbossa ranted, "Every last piece that went astray we have returned. Save for this!"

Barbossa pointed at Elizabeth, Randy then saw he wasn't pointing at Elizabeth, but at one of the gold coins on a chain that was around her neck.

"Jack!" Will said and began to crawl forward, he was concerned about Elizabeth, Jack held him back.

"Not yet, we wait for the opportune moment," Jack whispered.

Jack began walking down, Will asked, "When's that, when it's of most profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked turning to Will, "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do _us _a favor. I know it's hard for you, but please, stay here, and don't do anything stupid."

Jack began to walk away, Randy face palmed as Will picked up an ore and knocked Jack out with it saying, "Sorry Jack, but I'm not going to be you're leverage."

"And that would be classified as something stupid," Randy muttered but apparently Will didn't hear him.

Will walked away, and once he was gone, Randy pulled Jack more out of sight of the pirates.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and some more yelling.

He looked around the corner just in time to see Barbossa smack Elizabeth as she fell down the gold pile.

"_What the juice?" _Randy thought.

He also noticed a figure moving through the water towards Elizabeth, Will.

"Also something stupid, but in this case, probably necessary, time to conceal again," Ninja muttered, disappearing from sight and back into the shadows.

He watched as Will and Elizabeth slid into the water, he noticed her grab the medallion as they went. Smart.

The pirates began arguing with Captain Barbossa, saying he was the reason for every bad thing in their life. When he threatened to fight them, everyone backed off.

He watched them go back to the boats, not even giving Jack a second thought. Randy decided it was a good thing he was here.

"THE MEDALLION, SHE'S TAKEN IT!" Barbossa suddenly shouted, "GET AFTER HER!"

All the pirates began charging down the halls, Randy had to squeeze into a small crevice to avoid getting seen.

He heard the echoes of the pirates shouting, something about the oars being missing.

"Well, at least he's not completely brainless," Randy muttered quietly.

He looked to see Jack waking up, he still had the oar Will hit him over the head with. He started walking in a random direction. Randy was glad for all those water fall climbing exercised in the Nomicon, he scaled the wall, with a little help from the spikes on the bottom of his boots and stayed almost directly above Jack.

And Randy face palmed when he walked right over to Barbossa's crew, not did he really expect a confrontation not to happen.

"You!" Raggetti exclaimed, pointing at Jack.

"You're supposed to be dead!" another shouted, Pintel.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, looking down at himself.

Jack tried to go the other way, only to meet a few pirates and a pistol pointed at him by more of Barbossa's crew.

Now all the cursed pirates had either a gun or a very sharp weapon pointed at Jack. Jack started saying strange words.

Randy realized what he was trying to do.

"_It's parley," _Randy thought, _"PARLEY!"_

Raggetti stupidly gave him the word, protecting him from harm due to the pirates code.

"Down to the depth for whatever man ever thought of 'parley!" Pintel cursed.

"That would be the French," Jack said.

"_I thought it was the Spanish?" _Randy thought, but then again, he was horrible at Spanish… and French.

The pirates parted and Captain Barbossa came up to confront Jack.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing," Jack replied, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I'll not be making that mistake again," Barbossa smirked, "Gentlemen, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow(chuckles though the crowd) Kill him." Barbossa began to walk away.

Everyone was about to either shoot or stab Jack, and Randy put a hand up, ready to snatch out his Katana sword to protect Jack, but it wasn't needed.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?" Jack said, but it wasn't a question.

Barbossa stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa ordered, a few pirates looked disappointed, but put their weapons down, "You know who's blood we need?"

"I know who's blood you need," Jack confirmed.

Randy was confused for a moment, then his mind put it together. Will! It totally made sense now!

"Welcome back to the crew of the Black Pearl," Barbossa said.

The crew moved out, they found some oars within the piles of treasure, then paddled back to the ship.

Ninja swam under Jack's boat; there was no way he was leaving Jack alone with that crew. Randy really just hopped he could stay hidden for Jack's stay on the Black Pearl.

Ninja swam around to the back of the boat, and used his scarf to pull himself up onto the deck before anyone had time to get from the row boats up to the deck. He ran into the captain's cabin were Jack and Barbossa were most likely to go to talk out a deal.

He heard people out on deck, so he jumped up into the rafters to hide. In the corner, he found a perch in the shadows where he couldn't be seen most likely, the ship being black in color helped his stealth even more.

A few seconds later, Jack, Barbossa and two of the crew members, a very muscular black skinned one and the other had brown messy, dirty hair and beard.

"So let me get this straight. You expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name while you sail away on my ship," Barbossa said, chuckling at the last part,

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with no name at all while I sail away on my ship and I'll shout the name back to you," Jack replied as if it was obvious.

"That still leave the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word is the one that I need," Barbossa countered.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who has not committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting. But although I suppose I should be thanking you. In fact, if you had not betrayed me and left me to die, I'd have a fair share in that cure, same as you."

"True, but I've heard you've found a new first mate to trust."  
"Have you now?"

"A young ninja was it not? A boy? How old again?"

"Fourteen, almost fifteen… I think."

Randy smirked under the mask. He seemed to come up in a lot of Jack's conversations.

"Well, I think you need to tell him to trust you a bit more," Barbossa said.

Randy bit his lip.

"What?"

Barbossa turned to the pitch black corner Randy was hiding in.

"Did ye really thing you could conceal yourself from me on this ship boy?" Barbossa asked into the shadows.

"Well… yea," Randy admitted.

Randy jumped down from the rafters and landed without a sound in front of Barbossa.

"You really are a young ninja, aren't you," Barbossa said, looking over Randy's suit.

"You have no idea," Randy muttered.

Barbossa waved a hand at the two pirates in the room.

The brown haired one pulled out a gun, and the dark skinned man pulled out his sword.

Randy smirked under his mask.

The gun was fired, but before anyone could even blink, Randy had his sword out and he deflected the shot.

The pirate looked utterly confused, and fired two more shot, which was the only ones the gun had left, but Randy blocked them with ease with his sword.

The other pirate stepped forward and raised his sword.

Randy rolled his eyes, pulled out one of his sharp throwing disk things and threw it. The disk cut the sword in half.

Randy smirked.

"Hi Jack," he said.

"I thought my orders were for you to stay on the Interceptor, Randy." Jack said.

"You of all people know that I don't listen very well," Randy smirked, and put his sword away.

"True, I figured you were coming anyway."

Before anyone could say anything else, another crew member cane through the door.

"Captain, we are coming up on the Interceptor," he said.

Barbossa, Jack, Randy and the muscular dark skinned pirate went outside and up to the wheel. Barbossa looked through a spy glass at the ship in the distance.

Jack got in front of the spy glass.

"I've having a thought here Barbossa, what say you if we run up the flag of truce, i scurry over to the Interceptor, and negotiate the return of your medallion, aye?" Jack asked.

"Now you see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead," Barbossa replied, "Lock them in the brig."  
Randy was about to attack against that, but the much more muscular than him man, grabbed him and dragged him down, another pirate with Jack not far behind them.

They were thrown in separate cells down in the Brig next to echother.

"So how long did you know I was following you?" Randy asked.

"Why do you assume I knew?" Jack replied.

"Because you said 'do US a favor' back when you were talking to Will, and you must have looked right at me about fifty times."

"You need to learn to talk to Gibbs quieter," Jack replied.

"I'll work on it. So am I slicing the bars now or…?"

Jack didn't get to reply before the boat violently turned, and they both had to grab onto the bars to not fall onto the wet floor, apparently there was a leak somewhere.

Randy and Jack were confused, until they looked out holes in the wall of their cell to find that the Interceptor was pointing cannons at the Pearl.

"Oh boy," Randy said when they heard the commands to fire throughout the ships.

A blast came through the bilge a second and a half later and almost hit Jack in the process.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" he yelled after three more blasts came in.

"Well at least they aren't using cannon balls," Randy said, picking up a now demented spoon.

Pretty soon, there were sounds of gun fire and clashing swords up above.

"Alright, time to go," Randy said. Randy used a ninja cold ball to freeze the metal, then used a powerful kick to break it.

Randy was about to get open Jack's cell when he noticed the lock had been blown off. He simply opened the door for Jack. Just as Jack stepped out of the cell, the door fell off.

"Let's go," Randy said, going to the steps, Jack right behind him.

They got above deck. The first thing Randy noticed was that the Mast of the Interceptor had fallen over.

Jack grabbed a rope and swung over to the other ship, Randy appearing next to him seconds later.

"Jack!" Gibbs said.

"Bloody empty," Jack replied, throwing him a canteen he found on the Black Pearl that belonged to Gibbs.

Randy and Jack parted ways. Randy clutched his Katana tighter as he clashed with several pirates. He knew he couldn't actually kill them since they were cursed and all, but he could throw them into the water and fight them off, even save the life of a few of his fellow crew members.

He saw Elizabeth trying to free someone trapped below the deck. He was about to go over to her, but the a few of Barbossa's crew got in his way. One was a very angry dark skinned muscular man who had recently gotten a new sword.

"Want me to break that one as well?" Randy asked, holding up a sharp disk.

He just growled and took a swing at him. Randy blocked with his own sword. Randy kicked him back and pulled out two throwing sharp disks and put the Katana away.

However, Randy failed to notice the other of Barbossa's crew coming up behind him, actually the two coming up behind him.

The one eyed pirate and his friend who always seemed to be with his grabbed his hands, causing his to drop both disks. The pirate he had been fighting picked up the disks and pocketed them.

The pirates began literally dragging Randy back to the ship with the rest of his crew.

He noticed Elizabeth screaming Will's name as she too was dragged away.

Will! He must have been the one she had been trying to save! Randy had to get to him.

He rolled his eyes at the two pirates attempting to drag him to the Pearl.

He caught their names and Raggetti, the one with one eye, and Pintel, the other one.

He jabbed them both in the stomach and ran back to the gate where Will was. He got out his Katana and sliced open the grate. Water was already up to the top, Will was either drowned or about to drown and he overheard them that they had gun powder lighted and ready to blow up the ship any second.

Randy jumped down the hole without a second thought.

He saw Will near the bottom.

He swam over to him and said, "Will, we have to get out of here, the ship's about to blow!"

Will gave him the –why-can-you-talk-under-water- look.

"Or right, just go with magic ninja suit stuff, now come on!" Randy grabbed Will's arm.

On the Black Pearl.

Pintel had just threatened to gut anyone who even dared to think the word Parley. Jack's crew was being held back by a length of rope.

Barbossa said something, but Elizabeth wasn't listening.

The Interceptor suddenly blew up. Elizabeth, ran under the rope to the rail, and wispered Will's name.

Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth and said, "Welcome back miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it hold fair now that you return the favor," then he threw her to a group of his crew who grabbed her.

"Looks like you little friend didn't make it Jack," Barbossa smirked to Jack.

Jack pretended not to be worried, but he really was.

"Smoke Bomb!" someone said, and a plume of red smoke appeared on deck near the hull.

Randy, as the Ninja, appeared, both Katanas drawn. When everyone looked back, only to see Will on Deck now.

"Barbossa! Elizabeth goes free!" Will yelled, stepping forwards.

"What's in your head boy?" Barbossa asked, stepping forwards only to find Jack's pistol pointed at him, "You've only got one shot and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered.

"You can't," Will then turned the gun to face him, "I can."  
"Like that," Jack muttered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one! He's no one!" Jack said, running up to Barbossa, "Distant cousin of my aunt's cousin, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch."

"MY name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Tuner," Will yelled, "His blood runs through my veins."

Barbossa pushed Jack aside and walked towards Will a few steps.

"He's the splitting image of old Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us he has," Raggetti yelled.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Dave Jones's locker!"

"Name your terms Mr. Turner," Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes we know that one, anything else?"

Randy smirked as Jack gestured to himself and his crew.

"The crew, the crew is not to be harmed," Will continued, he looked over at Randy.

Randy nodded slightly.

"And Randy is to stay with me unharmed at all times."

"Agreed!" Barbossa smirked.

About half an hour, the Black Pearl had a view of one tiny little island and the plank was out.

And guess who was walking the plank, Elizabeth.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard, you swore she'd go free!" Will yelled, the crew holding him back.

"Don't you dare question me honor boy. I said she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa chuckled. His crew grabbed him and pulled him back.

After making Elizabeth hand over the dress she was wearing, apparently Barbossa had given it to her in the first place. The crew got impatient, and made her fall off the plank.

Then they pushed Jack forwards, Randy glared at Barbossa, but refrained from saying anything, especially seeing as the Pirate holding him was looking rather nasty about having to hold onto a kid and Mister Tall Dark and Hate the Ninja Kid was right next to him.

"I really thought we were past all this," Jack said to Barbossa after he was pushed off.

"Jack… Jack. Didn't you notice. That be the island we made you governor of last time," Barbossa replied.

"I did notice," Jack muttered to Barbossa.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it," Barbossa smirked then pushed Jack forwards further out onto the plank.

"Last time you gave me a pistol with one shot," Jack pointed out.

"Aye, where be Jack's pistol, bring it forth," Barbossa replied, and the ordered was carried out. Jack's effects were brought to Barbossa.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentlemen might provide two shots," Jack said.

"It'll be one shot as before, and you can be the gentlemen to shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa replied and threw Jack's stuff into the water.

Jack gave one last look at Randy and his crew, and jumped after his stuff.

Then they put away the plank.

"Make way, we've got a curse to lift," Barbossa barked to his men.

The prisoners were taken down to the brig, in a line, each one of them handed in their weapons.

Randy was at the back of the line.

When it became his turn, the muscular black skinned man looked all to happy to disarm him.

"Hand over all your weapons," he ordered.

"All?" Randy asked.

"All," he growled back.

"Well, that might take about two hours," Randy muttered.

The man gave him a skeptical look.

"No, I'm serious. Once I tried to see how many weapons I had and over two hours later I still wasn't done."

"Weapons," the man replied.

"I guess I could just do this," Randy muttered.

He took off the mask, knowing no one would really be surprised to see him.

Most of Barbossa's crew looked very confused on what the heck just happened. Randy ignored them handed over the mask and his sword hidden in his jacket, taking care to see where it got put.

"Anything else?" the man asked.

"I have a book, but that's not a weapon," Randy muttered.

The man shoved Randy into the cell with Will; the two of them were apart from the rest of their own crew, who were all crammed together in the largest cell.

"So did you tell Elizabeth about the whole, I'm from the future and a ninja thing?" Randy asked.

"Yes," Will replied simply.

"I figured as much."

Will remained silent after that for a while, lost in his thoughts.

"She's going to be fine, Jack won't let anything happen to her; you know that right?" Randy finally said.

"Yea," Will said very unconvincingly.

The next night, Pintel and Raggetti were mopping the deck in the Brig.

"So you knew William Turner?" Will asked them.

"Old Bootstrap, yea we knew him," Pintel replied, "It never sat well with Bootstrap, what we did you Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it didn't agree with the code, that's why he sent a piece of the treasure off to you. He said we deserved to be cursed, and remain cursed."

"Stupid blighter," Raggetti said from the other side of the room.

"Good man," Gibbs said from his cell.

"But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain," Pintel continued as Raggetti came over.

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell them what Barbossa did," Raggetti said.

"I'M TELLING THE STORY!" Pintel snapped, then continued, "So what the captain did, is he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps," Raggetti repeated the Bootstrap's bootstraps part.

"And last we saw of old Bill Turner, he was sinking into the black oblivion of Dave Jones's Locker," Pintel finished, then added, "'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"Now that's what you call ironic," Randy and Raggetti said at the same time.

Then everyone noticed Barbossa at the bottom of the stairs, "Bring him," he threw Raggetti the keys.

He fumbled with the keys, and Pintel and Raggetti marched Will and Randy out of the cell . Both of their hands were bound behind their backs.

No one noticed what Randy did as they were marched up the deck, except for Gibbs of course. Gibbs always keeps a good eye on Randy, just like he did with Jack. He swore if Randy was just a bit crazier and looked a bit different, he would pass for Jack's blood relative.

Randy and Will were shoved into a rowboat with some of the stronger members of the crew, to Randy's dismay. He was pretty sure the dark skinned muscular man, whose name he still did not know, really wanted to strangle him about now. Randy blamed it on breaking his sword earlier.

Randy felt the man's glare on him the whole ride to the cove.

They were marched into the cove alongside Pintel and Raggetti.

"Nothing to fret about, just a prick of the finger," Pintel assured.

"No mistakes this time, he's only half Turner, we spill it all," one pirate butted in then dragged Will along further away from the two other pirates and Randy.

"Guess there is something to fret about," Pintel shrugged.

"Is spilling all the blood really necessary?" Randy asked nervously.

"Yes, and after him, you're next," the dark skinned pirate growled from behind him.

"Isn't there some kind of deal that prevents that?" Randy asked.

"Pirate's code says that if one of the deal makers is dead, the deal is off," Raggetti supplied ignorantly.

"Seriously?" Randy muttered.

Now, up on the pile of gold where the Aztec gold was, Will was being held over the chest by two pirates, Barbossa had his knife to spill his blood ready, and Randy was being held by the pirate who hated him most off to the side.

There was cheering through the pirate crew as Barbossa got ready to kill Will, that all stopped when Jack came through the crowd, everyone stared. Randy chuckled a little, but quickly stopped when he got a fist to his back.

"It's not possible," Barbossa said, looking at Jack.

"Not probable," Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised and you get to die for her just like you promised, so were all men of or words really… except for Elizabeth who in fact is a woman," Jack replied.

"Shut up, you're next," Barbossa said.

"I thought I was next?" Randy smirked, earning him another fist to the back.

Barbossa got ready to slit Will's throat again when Jack interrupted once more.

"You might not want to be doing that," Jack advised.

"No I really think I do," Barbossa replied.

"Your funeral," Jack muttered.

Barbossa was about to slit Jack's throat once more, completely ignoring Jack when Randy intervened.

"Aren't you even wondering why Jack's telling you that? He is Jack Sparrow after all; do you really want a funeral so early?" Randy asked, then smirked. "Then again, I'm completely fine with you having a funeral so go ahead and do it."

And Randy earned himself a third fist to the back within two minutes.

"Will you cut that out already?" Randy asked. Four fists to the back in two minutes.

"Fine, why don't I want to be doing this?" Barbossa asked.

"Because the Dauntless, pride of the Royal navy is floating just off shore," Jack said, climbing the treasure mountain towards them, "And they are waiting for you."

Murmurs of worry went through the crowd.

"Just here me out mate. You order your men to go out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best. This and that happens and there you are with two ships, the making of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flag ship and who's to argue. But what of the Pearl? Name me captain, I'll said under your colors, give you 10% of me profit, and you get to introduce yourself as _Commodore _Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange you don't want me to kill the whelps!" Barbossa spat back, looking at Randy and Will.

"No, no by all means, kill the whelps, well, that one,(points to Will) this whelp's my first mate in training," Jack replied. He shooed the muscular black skinned man away from Randy and off the pile and pulled Randy over to his side, "So kill him, just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." he picked of a handful of the cursed treasure from the chest, "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men. Every(drops one coin) last(drops another) one(drops third one)"

"You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!" Will snapped.

"Yea," Jack replied as if it was obvious.

After that, Barbossa said he wanted 50 rather than 10 percent of Jack's plunder. They had a percentage battle, then Jack finally won when he promised a really cool hat to Barbossa.

Then Barbossa ordered his men to 'take a walk' and all but Barbossa and a few of the cursed crew members left to go do what they do best.

Randy shoulder's dropped when he realized the one person who hated him here, actually a lot, would be staying behind to keep an eye on them.

Jack though, cut Randy's bonds free, but as Randy was lifting his hands up, Jack caught one of them. He uncurled Randy's fingers and smirked at the mask that was clenched in them then let him go.

Before Randy could do anything, Jack handed Randy something metal that was small and round with engravings. He didn't need to look at it to know what it was.

Then Jack walked away to go examine the treasure he was going to take with him.

"I have to admit Jack, I thought I had you figured, but turns out, you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa said to Jack as he sorted through treasure.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest one's you have to look out for. Because you never know when they're going to do something… incredibly stupid," Jack replied.

By now, Jack was behind the pirate with Will's sword. He grabbed William's sword, kicked the man into the water, threw Will his sword, Will cut his bonds and pushed the man holding him away and Randy put on the mask, and everyone watched the black and red material wrap around him, leaving the Ninja in his place and he drew out his katana. And all this happened simultaneously.

Barbossa and Jack began clashing swords. Will and two of the other pirates there started clashing and is it really necessary to tell you who Randy began fighting with?

"You may be a cunning fighter child, but you cannot defeat a monster," he growled at Randy, he stepped into the moonlight, revealing how he looked at a skeleton.

"Okay one; I've dealt with monsters _a lot_ more powerful than you within the last years, and two; dude, you look shnasty!"

Then swords began banging again between the two. Everyone paused when Jack stepped into the moonlight, revealing he too, had cursed himself.

"How?" Barbossa began to asked.

"Couldn't resist mate," Jack said, pointing to Randy who held up the piece of treasure Jack took.

Then swords began to clash again.

Block, stab, move, jump, block, insult, move, stab, run, jump, block, stab, jab, insult, run, block, run, jab, stab, insult, run, block; Randy did those things so many times.

At some point, Randy noticed that Elizabeth showed up, and soon found himself shoving Mr. I-hate-the-ninja onto a pole with them while Will shoved a bomb into their skeletal bodies then blew them up in the shadows. Yep, it was pretty epic.

"Randy?" Elaizabeth asked when she saw Randy wearing the mask.

"The one and only," Randy replied, then got back to kicking pirate butt.

Will began climbing the gold mountain to the top and slit his hand with his sword.

"Randy, the piece!" Will called.

"Here go," Randy replied and tossed the key to him.

At this point, Barbossa had a gun pointed at Elizabeth. There was a gunshot, and for a second, Randy thought Elizabeth might have been shot, until he realized, Jack just used his shot to shoot Barbossa.

"You carry that pistol for 10 years and now you waste your shot?" Barbossa smirked.

"He didn't waste it," Will called, then dropped the coin into the chest along with his blood.

Barbossa looked at his chest where Jack shot him, blood oozed out of it.

"I feel… cold," he said, then fell over, and apple falling from his grasp as he did.

The cave was silent for a while, everyone just looked at the now dead Barbossa.

Randy couldn't help but feel guilt. He was supposed to be one of the heroes, supposed to save people, not kill them. But then he remembered, this is why he was here, he helped lift a curse, saved Will and Elizabeth, possibly a bunch of other people as well and help Jack get his revenge.

Jack went to sorting through the gold, Randy was petting Barbossa's monkey named Jack and Will and Elizabeth quietly talked over at the side of the cave.

"Well that's over, what now?" Randy finally asked.

"We need to get back to the Dauntless," Elizabeth stated.

"But if Jack goes back they'll arrest and hang him!" Randy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Randy, but she's right," Will said.

"Also realize dear boy, that you too will be hanged," someone said from the entrance of the cave.

There stood none other than Commodore Norrington and a few soldiers.

Jack and Randy were placed in irons, ninja mask and weapons consviscated, and put in a rowboat along with Will, Elizabeth, the commodore and the soldiers they brought with him.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth muttered when Jack found out that the Black Pearl was gone.

"They've done what's right by them, can't expect more than that," Jack replied.

And so, they were taken to jail aboard the Dauntless.

"Have a last good night's sleep gentlemen," the guard said before leaving.

THE NEXT DAY

Randy and Jack nervously stood side by side in the heat of the day in front of a large crowd of people on the platform. To their right, a man read Jack's crimes off a paper, Jack growled when they forgot the CAPTIAN.

Then they read Randy's crimes. Randy smirked when 'assisting a pirate while wearing a suit of mass destruction' was one of them and when 'stealing an inoperable book' was another, it was hard for him to not laugh.

And to their left was the exticutioner.

Randy scanned the crowd and saw Will among the group of people. Then near the back, he saw Elizabeth standing with her father and the Commodore, which apparently she was to be wed to.

Elizabeth made eye contact with Randy for a moment, then looked away, he could tell she really was sorry.

'Can I even die right now? I haven't even been born yet,' Randy thought.

Randy notice Will speak to Elizabeth briefly then began moving forwards twords them in the crowd. Randy realized what he was doing when he saw just the smallest bit of black and red fabric sticking out of his pocket.

Randy was snapped out of his thoughts by a rope being lowered over his neck and slowly tightened.

"May god have mercy on your soul," the person reading what they had done said.

The drum roll began, and Will drew a sword and yelled MOVE to the crowd, who did. Elizabeth fainted and got the attention of her father and Norrington, so they wouldn't do anything about Will approaching the pirates.

Then before Randy knew it, the floor fell out from under him. His ninja instincts kicked in and he grabbed the rope he was being hung by and held himself up. Jack was standing on a sword trying not to hang himself as well.

A few moments later, someone cut the rope around his neck, and he fell to the ground. Then the ninja mask and the Nomicon landed at his feet.

He smirked and pulled the mask over his head.

The black and red material covered his body, shocking a lot of people. He actually heard one person say, "He's wearing the suit of mass destruction!"

Seconds later, Jack came out from under the platform, and Will did a flip down from the top.

The three of them went into a battle sequence, it was as if everyone on the scene had rehearsed it.

Randy did a series of flips over a few soldiers heads, clearing them by about 3 feet above their heads to spare.

Just before he landed, his legs swung out and clipped the soldier's on their chins, sending them backwards into a few Will were fighting, and all of them fell to the ground in a pile.

A Ninja cold ball made a squad slip and fall. A series of kicks and punches took out another quite a few out cold.

Jack and Will headed up the steps with a rope, tripping soldiers as they went. They strung a few up against a wall, Randy took down a stray, and then, Will, Randy and Jack found themselves back to back, surrounded by all the soldiers.

Commodore Norrington, Governor Swan and Elizabeth made their way through a parting in the soldiers.

"I expected we might have to endure some manner off ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you," Norrington lectured Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you repay me? By throwing in your luck with them? They're pirates," Governor added.

"And good people," Will shot back, "If all that I've achieved here is that the hang man earns three pairs of boot instead of two, so be it. My conscience is clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington replied.

"It's right here, between you and Randy and Jack," Will replied.

"As is mine," Elizabeth spoke up, moving to stand with Will, one hand resting on Will shoulder and the other on Randy's.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Commodore sounded hurt.

"It is," Elizabeth nodded.

"Lower your weapons," Gov. Swan ordered, "For goodness sakes out them down!"

Randy tapped Jack's shoulder and gestured to Cotton's parrot, which had just flown off of a cannon on an upper level.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about all this," Jack said, stepping forwards to face Gov. Swan, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, Spiritually, ecumecially, grammatically."

Swann grimaced at Jack's back breath.

"Yea, great timing for the spiritually speech," Randy said sarcastily.

Jack approached Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you mate, know that (walks to Elizabeth) Elizabeth, it never would have worked out between us darling, I'm sorry, (to Will) Will… nice hat."

"Brucest hat ever," Randy corrected and followed Jack, who was nearing the edge where Elizabeth had once fallen from.

Jack and Randy now stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as they day you-" Jack was cut off by falling over the edge.

Everyone looked down at him then at Randy, "The day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow, and Randy Cunningham, 9th grade Ninja!" and with that, Randy did an awesome triple black flip off the edge after Jack.

"SHIP OH!" one of the soldiers shouted.

And sure enough, there was the Black Pearl, coming around the cliff side to pick up Jack and Randy, fully patched up and looking decent again.

They swam to the ship and were hauled aboard.

Randy touched down on the deck and took off his mask, reverting back from Ninja to Cunningham.

"Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours," Anamaria said, presenting the wheel to him.

Jack went and took the wheel, running his hand along the smoothed wood. Noticing everyone starring at him, he barked some orders, getting ready to set sail.

After the crew had cleared, the Nomicon bussed and glowed.

Randy took it out of his jacket and looked at him, It suddenly grew brighter, causing Randy to throw it on the ground. A portal then appeared over it.

Inside the window like portal, an image from the back of Randy's science classroom, where he had come from before he went back in time and met Jack. There were students and the teacher was teaching up front as if nothing was happening and there wasn't a portal in the back of the room.

"I guess I completed what the Nomicon wanted me to do back here," Randy smirked, looking at his classroom, "Apparently, it's time to go home for me."

Randy turned to Jack.

"Go on then, I'm sure your eager to get back to your friends and alternate-ego life you've tell me so much about," Jack said.

"Okay, but don't think I won't be coming back eventually. I will make the Nomicon send be back here for a visit sometime," Randy said.

"I shall see you then mate," Jack replied confidently.

Randy smirked and turned back to the portal. He took a deep breath and stepped through it. Then all went black for Randy.

The portal, from Jacks end, momentarily went completely black, allowing some alarms to be raised for Jack. But then the color returned and the image of the class room came back. With the addition of Randy seemingly asleep in the back left corner chair, which was empty before.

Randy suddenly shot up awake, the teacher noticed.

"Mr. Cunningham, is there a reason you're sleeping in class again?" she asked.

"No- no, sorry, won't happen again," Randy replied, he was slightly confused, The grime that had covered his body was now gone, he no longer smelt and his clothes were clean, his hair the messy it always is, but cleaner, just like before he left. The clock read exactly 18 minutes after he had first gone into the Nomicon.

The teacher got back to the lesson. Randy turned around to still see Jack and the open portal, and a few of the crew members. He gave a small wave, and then the portal closed, sealing the rift in time.

**OKAY SO THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT THE ONLY CHAPTER GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY. I'M GOING TO DO THE OTHER MOVIES, BUT NOT THE SECOND MOVIE, I'M NOT PUTTING RANDY IN THE 2****ND**** MOVE, DEAD MAN'S CHEST, BUT I AM GOING TO DO #3 AND #4 WITH RANDY IN THEM, AND MAYBE I'LL ADD A FEW OTHER CHAPTERS WHERE MAYBE THEY COME TO RANDY'S TIME FOR A SHORT WHILE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID ON THIS.**


	2. At Worlds End

**OKAY SO HERE IS THE 2****ND**** OF THE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN WITH RANDY CUNNINGHAM I'M GONNA DO. THIS IS ACCTUALLY THE 3****rd**** PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN, AT WORLD'S END. I REALLY DID LIKE THE 2****ND**** POTC, DEAD MAN'S CHEST, BUT I FEEL THAT IF I PUT RANDY IN THERE, I WOULD HAVE TO MAKE HIM SAVE JACK FROM THE KARKEN WHICH WOULD ALTER THE STORY WAAY TO MUCH SO, EVERYTHING IN THE 2****ND**** MOVIE DID HAPPEN EXACTLY HOW IT HAPPENED IN THE MOVIE, JUST WITH MAYBE A MENTION OR REFRENCE TWO TO RANDY YOU'LL HAVE TO THINK UP YOURSELF IF U WANT, IT'S JUST RANDY WASN'T ACCTUALLY THERE, HE WAS IN HIS OWN TIME. ANYWAY, I OWN NOITHING AND HERE'S THE STORY, REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

**ANYWAY, RANDY IS GOING TO SEEM A BIT MORE SERIOUS, AND A BIT LESS JOKSTER. YOU GUYS ALL REMEMBER THE SEASON FINALLY WHERE HE GOT ALL SUPER REASONABLE AND MORE HEROIC AND GROWN UP LIKE BECAUSE THE SITUATION INVOLVED THE POSSIBILITY OF SEVERAL PEOPLE ACCTUALLY DYING AT STUFF FROM A MAJOR THREAT. **

**SO RANDY'S GONNA SEEM KINDA LIKE THAT AT VARIOUS PARTS OF THIS STORY. BUT DON'T WORRY, HE'LL ALSO STILL BE HIS FUNNY OBLIVOUS SELF AS WELL.**

**Also, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Pintel, and Raggetti sat in Tia Dalma's hut, mourning over the loss of Captain Jack Sparrow, and the Black Pearl, who had been taken to Davy John's Locker by the Kraken just two days previously. It had been a really long two days. Particularly for Elizabeth, who could barely look anyone in the eye despite her actions being a secret to all but her. The warming drinks Tia Dalma passed out helped a little, but not much.

At the moment, the only sounds were the water gently lapping the shore outside and the repetitive thud of William throwing his father's dagger into the wood table. Under normal circumstances, Tia probably would have scolded him for the action, but not today.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back…" Will finally said through the grieving silence, pointed towards Elizabeth. She had no idea he'd seen her kiss the now dead captain…or that he'd gotten the wrong idea about it.

"Would you do it?" Tia cut in, "Hmm? What about you? What would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the earth, and beyond, to fetch back the witty Jack and him precious Pearl?"

There was silence for a moment, then Gibbs stepped forwards and declared, "Aye."

"Aye," Pintel agreed.

"Aye," Raggetti added.

"Aye," Cotton's parrot squawked.

"…Yes," Elizabeth nodded, not quite pirate enough to say 'Aye.'

"Aye," Will finished in a whisper.

"Alright, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted seas at World's end, you are going to need a captain who knows those waters," Tia said.

The sound of boots coming down the stairs turned all heads.

Captain Hector Barbossa entered the room, the still undead pet monkey, Jack, on his shoulders and an apple in hand.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" he asked, biting into the apple and chuckled.

There was stunned silence for a moment at the sudden return of the formerly dead captain.

"In Davy John's locker along with Jack Sparrow, are you ready to get it back?" Will asked.

"Yes but we be needing one more thing as Miss. Dalma tells me," the formerly dead captain replied.

"A certain ninja would be of great use to fetching the soul of Jack Sparrow from the lockar," Tia smiled. Everyone was quiet as the statement sunk in.

"Randy? Randy Cunningham? Aye he'd be a sight for sore eyes, but last I saw he was jumpin' through a portal back to his own time, 2013 he said," Gibbs said, smiling at the thought of seeing the young lad again.

"But we can go there too. Tell me, are you ready to see what de future looks like in North America?" Tia asked.

She stepped aside, just as a familiar looking window portal opened.

It had been about a month since Randy Cunningham had gotten back from his first adventure in the Caribbean. He told Howard and Theresa all about it, and even managed to snag some treasure from that island for proof, which went exactly as Randy predicted it. Howard traded in the treasure for money which went straight into video games. (Though, Randy had secretly kept some of it to himself as a keepsake.)

**(I know one month doesn't convert accurately with the one week in the past one minute in the future thing but I'm too lazy to work out something more accurate so just go with it and don't question it.)**

Anyway, currently, Randy, Howard and Theresa were doing an outside project with the rest of their last period class, art. The teacher apparently wanted them to be inspired by the sky, the trees, anything in the outdoors area that could be drawn as art one way or another.

(In case you've forgotten, Theresa does know Randy is the Ninja at this point, I said that in the last chapter…right? And does anyone else think that Julian secretly knows?)

Randy wasn't really feeling the nature art mood at the moment and all that he managed to draw was a simple flower and a tree which wasn't exactly quality drawing. Howard just grew a few green lines on his paper, symbolizing grass with a sun in the corner of his paper.

Then there was Theresa's drawing which had taken the clouds and their shapes and had them interacting with the flowers on the ground and the trees and the birds and the school buildings, and though she wasn't done yet the picture already looked like it belonged in a museum hanging up next to the Mona Lisa or something. (She is totally that kind of person and you can't convince me otherwise)

Everything was quiet at the moment, everyone was just peacefully drawing.

And then, BOOM, CHAOS, PANIC, SCREAMING, ROBOT ATTACK, MY CAR!

Yep, McFist had sent some killer robots, which closely resembled tigers, to 'destroy' the ninja yet again.

Randy counted three robo-tigers attacking.

"I think it's ninja-o'clock," Randy said, standing up.

"Really? I thought we were passed the whole 'ninja-o'clock thing," Howard muttered.

"Go Randy," Theresa urged.

Randy just smirked and hid behind the corner of the school, out of everyone's sight and tossed his bag on the ground. He pulled the ninja mask over his head and the flurry black and red ribbons wrapped around him, forming the Ninja suit.

….

The pirates looked through the portal, and hesitantly, one by one stepped through into the future world. Everything was quiet at the moment. They were next to a white building and someone's satchel was on the ground in front of them.

"How do we find Randy here?" Elizabeth asked, looking and the quiet bunch of oddly dressed (to them) students who appeared to be drawing. An art class of some sort? Didn't Randy say something about school being a mandatory thing here?

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. And what appeared to be tigers with full body armor began attacking the school, smashing some odd looking metal boxes on wheels, one man called them a car when his got smashed.

Then suddenly, to their relief, they heard something very familiar.

"SMOKEBOMB!"

A cloud of red smoke appeared, and when it cleared, the Ninja was there, sword drawn and ready to fight.

"Really? Robo-tigers?" they heard the Ninja say in a…bored tone?

"What is he doing?" Pintel asked.

"What he said he did, protecting Norrisville. We must be in Randy's home town," Will replied, remembering what Randy had told him when they met that first time they sailed to Tortuga with Sparrow aboard the commandeered Interceptor.

They watched as one of the robo-tigers jumped in attack.

In a swift, seemingly single movement, Ninja step-sided the Tiger's attack, pulled out one of his swords and had sliced the tail off of the currently attacking tiger robot. Sparks flashed from what was left of it's tail.

Now slightly off balance (for those of you who don't know tigers and other big cats often use their tails for balance) tried to attack again, but the end result was it's front left leg from the knee joint down was sliced off, courtesy of Ninja's blade.

"Shouldn't there be blood or something?" Gibbs asked, seeing that the tigers sliced limbs didn't bleed, out some colored things were poking out sparking slightly. The tiger itself didn't even seem to be in any pain. If anything, it looked angrier if a robot could look angry.

Will could only nod, for he was confused too. He had understood less than half of what Randy had explained to him all that time ago. Something about harnessed electricity and controllers?

"De futar is much different than any of you know from our own time," Tia reminded them.

"Ninja! Behind you!" a rather cubby kid with red hair shouted at the ninja.

The call alerted Ninja that the second robo tiger was about to attack from behind. As he began clashing with it, there was a sudden yelp of fear.

Everyone looked over to see the third robo-tiger advancing on a girl with purple hair, like Randy's and wearing a yellow dress with striped leggings. She was pinned against the wall with nowhere to run because the tiger blocked her path.

The pirates, for a moment, thought the 'robo-tiger' was actually going to kill the girl.

"Hey!" Ninja shouted as he decapitated the Tiger he had been facing, "No. Leave her alone!"

Ninja jumped and did a flying kick to the side of the tiger, effectively pushing it away from the girl. He sent a few Ninja rings his way and the sharp disks stuck in the tiger's side, partially disabling it. Ninja took the chance to run at it with his sword. He impaled the Tiger through the center then sliced his sword through the metal, cutting the thing completely in half.

The girls smiled at him with admiration.

No one heard the Ninja whisper, "Better luck next time McFist," to the robot as it shut down and had a few mini explosions of sparks.

Just as the Ninja thought the battle was over and was about to smokebomb away, a fourth robot tiger came out of nowhere and pinned Ninja to the ground, one paw on his chest and the other raised, claws extended, about to slash at the Norrisville hero.

"Randy," Elizabeth whispered worriedly and almost ran out to his aid, but Tia Dalma held her back.

"Zhe boy is fine, he is the Ninja after all," she said.

Just before the claws of the tiger made permanent marks on Ninja's face, Ninja pushed the tiger off him by kicking it in the chest from underneath.

Before the tiger landed on the ground it was in six different pieces. But still the Ninja's victory did not last long. Just as he was about to smokebomb off once more, he heard something behind him and jumped into the air just in time to miss being impaled by a sharp metal rod that went 4 feet into the ground.

Ninja turned around to see the rod connected to a large robot, about four times his height, standing on top of the school. It retracted it's arm out of the ground and shot it at the ninja again miliseconds later.

Once again, the pirates flintched. The sharped rod was aimed right at the boy's head, and going that fast, it was sure to hit him.

But no blood spatter came.

Randy had landed on top of the rod and a blink of an eye later, he begun running up the rod towards the robot, but half way up, the rod disappeared from under his feet, since the robot could retract it faster than the Ninja could run.

Ninja fell to the ground- about 6 feet below, but the suit protected him from injury as he landed flat on his back. A split second later, he rolled to the side to avoid getting landed on by the robot, who made a nice sized crater where Randy's head used to be.

"Is it always like this?" Pintel wondered aloud.

"I hope not," Raggetti replied.

For the next few minutes, they watched Randy play with the robot. To anyone outside of Norrisville, pirates included, there was no way the Ninja could beat a robotic creature like that. But of course to Norrisville high kids, this was just another week.

It was almost concerning how playful Randy seemed when fighting a killer machine.

Randy back handspring away from getting hammer fisted into the ground then tossed a Ninja Ice Ball at the robot. It's legs and one arm froze over, but the arm with the retractable spear arm was still mobile.

Randy once again had to dodge the spear arm, it came very close to his head. This time, Randy grabbed the pole as it begun to retract and used it to launch his foot into the joint in the robot's neck. This seemed to shock the robot for a moment, just long enough for Randy to drop a Ninja Fireball inside it's exposed joints. He leapt back to a safe distance as the robot blew up. Somehow the explosion was small enough not to spread harmful debree to hurt the other students in the area.

The crowd around them started cheering.

"SMOKEBOMB!" Ninja said cheerfully and disappeared in the cloud of not campfire smelling red smoke.

The next thing the pirates knew, the ninja slid dropped down in front of them from the roof. He looked out at the still cheering people. He hadn't noticed them there yet.

Under the mask he smirked and then pulled it off, the suit disappeared leaving the messy purple haired teenager they all knew. He was breathing slightly harder than usual, but didn't look very shaken up at all considering what he just went though. He brushed some of his hair back out of his face.

Also, much to their surprise, he looked no different, no older, than they had last time they saw him… more than a year ago. He still appeared 14.

"Is it like this every day here?" Gibbs asked.

Randy quickly turned around, ready for a fight, but when he saw who was behind him, he relaxed, a bit, thought confusion filled his features.

"How did you guys get here?" Randy asked. Not threatening, but curiously.

"Da same way you came to us the first time," Tia replied, and stepped aside, revealing the portal in which they had come through.

"Okaay," Randy said, not sure who this lady was, and then his eyes fell on Barbossa, Raggetti and Pintel.

"Uhh, aren't you supposed to be, uhh, dead or something?" Randy asked, tensing up once more in case Barbossa attacked.

"An intrestin' question, but not important at the moment, but be assured, we won't be here to be killin' you like last time," Barbossa replied.

"You were trying to kill me last time?" Randy smirked sarcastically, though the tension was still there.

Barbossa glared but did not insult back.

"Randy," Elizabeth cut in, "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," Randy replied, "But what are you doing here anyway? I'm pretty sure you didn't hunt down a portal to the 21st century just to say hi."

The pirates grew quiet, unsure of how to tell Randy the news.

"What is it?" Randy was now slightly worried, then realized someone was missing, "Where's Jack?"

"Randy, Jack… he- he needs help," Elizabeth began.

"He's been taken down to Davy John's Locker," Barbossa said carelessly.

"Wait, Davy John's Locker… but don't you have to be-" Randy stopped mid-sentence when he suddenly realized what they pirates were trying to tell him, "No, but he can't be. I did research and stuff, Jack Sparrow he doesn't die until…" Randy decided it was better not to tell them Jack's final fate, half because of the theory he could mess up time and partly because he forgot bout half of the details.

"Randy-" Will said.

"What. Happened," Randy ordered.

"Come, and we will tell you everything and what we intend to do," Tia said, gesturing to the portal. Randy bit his lip and looked back over to where Howard and Theresa were waiting for him. He cleared his head a second later and decided he could go with them and explain an NNS later to his friends.

"Let's go." Randy sighed and set his bag down then followed the pirates into the portal.

The portal closed after them as if it never exsisted.

"Nice place," Randy muttered as he gazed around the oddity that was Tia Dalma's hut.

"It is somewhat of a home for me," Tia replied as she glided past him to a desk with many odd looking clusters of things on it.

"So how'd Jack get himself in the locker?" Randy asked after a brief moment of silence.

Then everyone took turns explaining part of the story. The discovery of the Key, how Elizabeth and Will got arrested, who Cutler Becket was, Will's search for Jack, Elizabeth's breakout, the island of cannibals, the discovery of Jack's black spot, Jack deal with Jones 13 years ago, Davy Jones heart story, Will getting sent to the Dutchman, Davy Jones and his crew, getting the key to the chest and escaping, Will on the merchant ship, the kraken, escaping the kraken attack, the conflict on the island, what the Former Commodore did, and then the final attack on the Black Pearl from the Kraken in which Jack stayed behind and accepted his fate, and of course, the reason why they needed him back, the Brethren Court being called and Jack having a piece of 8 and being a pirate lord and all.

Of course Randy didn't get all the details, and Elizabeth held back certain parts of the story on her part, but no one else knew that… as did Will. But of course Randy did know some details as he did a ton of research.

"I guess your heroism rubbed off on him a bit in the end," Gibbs muttered after the story was told, "Stayed behind to save everyone."

"Wow, I'm gone for a month and everything get's all messed up," Randy muttered.

"A month? Randy, it's been over a year," Elizabeth replied.

"For us, it has. You forget, time travel is not as clear cut as we dink it is," Tia replied.

Randy didn't notice Elizabeth's sudden discomfort. Randy stayed quiet for a long time, just staring down at the floor, thinking.

"If I had been there I could have stopped it from happening," Randy muttered to himself.

"Randy there's no way you could have known," Elizabeth said, "And I doubt you could have done anything to stop it."

"If I had been here Jack wouldn't be gone so soon. He doesn't go until- What year it this anyway?" Randy asked, Pintel mutterd 1731, "Okay yea, Jack doesn't die yet! I could have prevented the time line from getting screwed up and-."

"Randy!" Will exclaimed cutting of Randy's self-blaming rant, "You got sent back over 200 years into the future, you've been gone from here for almost a year, there was no way you could've gotten the information on this."

"Yea, I know but still," Randy muttered.

"DO you always take blame for stuff you can't be responsible for?" Raggetti asked.

"Not always…" Randy said quietly rubbing the back of his neck.

_Flashback_

_*Kid at school runs into locker*. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Randy exclaims._

_*Kid in park falls over when Randy smoke bombs in seventy five feet away* "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall!"_

_*Howard's ice cream falls on the floor* "Dude sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

_*Principals car gets blown up from a gas leak in it when there was no monster or robot attack.* "SORRY ABOUT THE CAR AGAIN!" Ninja yells as he runs by to get home from school._

_End Flashback._

"Sometimes," Randy mutters even quieter.

"Anyways this not be of you're doing lad, and we've come up with a way to bring him back so your precious time line doesn't go askew," Barbossa cut in.

"How?" Randy asks.

"Dere are charts in Singapore that can lead us to Davy Jones lockar, we retrieve dem, we can go get whitty Jack and 'im precious Pearl and piece of eight."

"So what's the plan?" Randy asks.

A month and a half later-

They had made a plan and had arrived in Singapore a week or so ago.…

Will had gone to get the charts some days ago and hadn't returned, so now here Randy was, swimming under Elizabeth's paddle boat towards the Pirate lord of Singapore's hideout, with the other members of the crew, on a rescue Will/chart retrieval/get a ship and crew and make a hopeful ally mission.

Once Elizabeth had gotten off her boat and successfully met up with Barbossa and were on their way to the hideout, the rest of the crew swam to the tunnels that were directly under the hideout.

They waited for Tia's signal above them, once the tune started to play, Randy got out one Ninja freeze ball and his katana. He froze the bars, making them brittle, then easily sliced through them with his wicked strong and sharp katana sword. With how quiet Randy's method was combined with Tia's music above, no one heard anything suspicious.

They crawled along the tunnel, took a turn or two where they needed it, and ended up exactly where they wanted to be.

It was the room where steam was generated for the baths in the hideout directly above them. Randy still found it disgusting how people bathed in this time period, but he forced himself to think of this place like a water park with a bunch of hot tubs and moved on.

"More steam," a voice was faintly heard from above, one of the workers in the steam room saw (IDK what the signal for more steam thing was in the movie so I'm just gonna call it a bell) a bell thing go off. The worker pulled a cord and lots of steam was released into the room above.

Raggetti almost chickened out when he saw the sumo wrestler sized man in the room, but Gibbs quickly stopped him from running off, reminding him that Barbossa and Elizabeth were gonna need their help if worse came to worse.

"Relax dude, I'll deal with the big guy," Randy said when Gibbs words failed to make the scrawny pirate feel any better.

After that, Raggetti relaxed a bit.

Gibbs gave the signal and Randy stealthily moved forwards in his ninja conceal mode. He managed to get on the celling then dropped down onto the big guy. The other pirates came out and knocked out the other works in the room while Randy struggled to keep the sumo wrestler in a choke hold so he couldn't call out. Marty, the midget, helped him out by hitting the sumo's leg with a shovel followed by a kick to the groin, then Randy was able to release his hold long enough to knock the guy out. Marty watched the guy to make sure he was really out and hit him with the shovel when he started to come around.

All of this was happening while Barbossa and Elizabeth were talking to Sou Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore. (IDK how to spell his name, sorry, I just spell it like it sounds)

'Not much of a pirate if he hides out in a hot tub sauna all day long,' Randy thought.

Pintel scowled at Raggetti for something, but Randy wasn't sure he really wanted to know what was going on between those two. He was too focused on trying to hear the conversation above. He could tell that Sou Feng was a bit angry, but Barbossa and Elizabeth were putting up a pretty good argument and Wil had been nearly killed but Elizabeth prevented it.

"More steam," could be faintly heard from above, and the wooden bell thing went off. No one moved.

"MORE STEAM!" Sou Feng yelled from above, and again, the bell signal was rung.

This time, Cotton pulled the cord and let the steam up so they wouldn't suspect anything yet. It seemed to satisfy Sou Feng and their cover was secure again for the time being. Randy got into position next to Raggetti with two swords, not his own, of course, in each hand, Raggetti next to his also with two swords, ready to-

"WEAPONS!" Sou Feng yelled above.

There was the sound of many weapons being drawn and bath water being splashed.

"Oh please don't tell me they bathe with their swords," Randy muttered to himself. Apparently it was an odd custom even among 18th century pirates.

"I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable!" Barbossa said loudly. That was the signal.

Raggetti and Randy tossed both of their swords up through the cracks in the floor and Barbossa and Elizabeth each caught two. Randy could practically hear Barbossa's smirk.

And this is where things got rough.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man," Sou Feng ordered.

For a second, Randy thought he was talking about Will, but he wasn't.

"Kill him, he's not our man," Barbossa replied, confused.

'Don't kill anyone,' Randy thought.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us, who's he with?" a voice which could only belong with Will asked.

Then there was the shouts of men yelling war cried and walls breaking down, and shots being fired.

"Get ready," Gibbs hissed.

RANDY POV

Marty lit the fuse and came and hid behind the tunnel wall with the rest of us.

A few seconds later, BOOM! It was awesome, but now, it was time to fight.

We ran up through the hole we made in the floor and sure enough, we were met by a bunch of East India Trading Company soldiers, so we began fighting. I only injured and knocked people out because I'm sure the Nomicon would have my head if I killed another human being, the others, well I can't decide what they do…. Why don't I feel more guilty about this? Not very ninja hero like of me…. Anyway.

We all kinda got separated during the fight. I saw my favorite Jack the monkey blow stuff up with a firework, which was totally cool. He may have been annoying on my last visit to this century, but I had kinda gotten attached to the little guy over the past month and a half. Barbossa was slightly jealous that his monkey liked someone other than him.

At this point, if the fight was taking place in my time, that would have been the thing that blew up my principals car because I heard someone yell "MY CART!" and I almost got myself killed because I was laughing. I managed to knock the guy out before he could kill me though and went on my way.

But I didn't die and the worst injury I had on me was a small cut on my left arm. Well, at least I think it was a small cut, it's hard to tell when the Ninja suit dulls my pain so much. It still hurt, but I couldn't focus on it right now. It was because I somehow managed to run right into a large circle of soldiers and got hit with those annoying pointy things on the tip of one of their guns.

I threw down a smokebomb and got out of there while they were still blinded. I then began working my way to the meeting place.

I found Elizabeth before I got there so I fought with her until we got there.

"How do you think they found us?" I asked over the battle.

"I don't know, luck possibly, soldiers are everywhere now," she replied. But somehow I doubted it had anything to do with luck.

"Uhh, what's with the bathrobe?" I asked, suddenly realizing what she was wearing… it probably would have been almost ok in 2013, but here it was like she was wearing a bikini by their standards.

"Don't ask," she replied with a slight venomus edge to her voice, so I backed off.

We eventually reached the meeting point, and there was Barbossa and the crew, and Will with Sou Feng's men, along with a rolled up piece of really thick parchment-like material.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew," Will replied, oddly in confident command of the people who were his captors a few minutes ago.

A few minutes later, we set said on one of Sou Feng's ships, and got on our way to rescue Jack from Davy Jones locker.

I couldn't wait to save him. Jack taught me a lot of things, how to sail, how to fight better without my ninja suit, how to live all the way back here when the Nomicon just dropped me off, and now I owed it to him to help him from something I could of prevented if I had been here.

But probably more importantly, I had to make sure the time stream was right, I mean, I've seen the movies, mess with the past and it messes up the future and stuff. I also still remember that time I went and met the first ninja and accidently temporarily prevented the capture of the Sorcerer and creation of the Nomicon.

I slipped below deck. On the Pearl, I would be in the First Mate's cabin, but A; this ship didn't even have a first mate's cabin and B; Gibbs had been made Barbossa's first mate… I was like, co-first mate… But I'm sure I'd get the first mates cabin when we get Jack and the Pearl back though. At the very least I'd just have to deal with bunking with Gibbs like I did sometimes the last time I was here. At least he's not as gross as some crew members.

But until then, I sat alone, below decks, in the crew's shared quarters. Barbossa, being the captain was the only one with private quarters on this ship other than Tia and Elizabeth, being females, who shared a separate space elsewhere on the ship away from the guys. There were a lot of hammocks hanging here and there in the crew room, and one or two beds on the floor made up of a bunch of blankets on top of each other.

Since I was the first down here, I got first picks on my bed. I went for the Hammock that was in the closest corner to the door. It was out of the way of the door opening, and when the crew got woken up the mornings, the open door of the room would block my eyes from being blinded with sunlight from the upper decks and it would probably stink the least once we were underway. Plus it was the most isolated.

Bu then again, I might just sleep topside because I know how bad crews start to smell after a few days at sea.

Anyway, I was alone down there for a while. I slid my mask off and the ninja suit disappeared in a flurry of red light and black and red ribbons, leaving me in the modern day street clothes.

My jacket was tied around my waist rather than on my arms, a habit I had started doing for two reasons when I put on the mask. #1 was that unless it was like really cold, I begin to overheat with both my jacket and the suit protection most of the time, and #2 is it's totally wonk that' I've gone through like 5 jackets because whenever I get a cut or something it always cuts through my jackets, and unlike the ninja suit, I actually have to either sew it up or get a new jacket then explain the ruined one to my mom.

But it was a good thing I had it off this time. Remember that small cut I mentioned earlier and thought it wasn't anything under the suit's protection. It really stung now. A thin red line went from my elbow to just before the edge of my short sleeved shirt was.

"Damn it," I muttered as pain raced up my arm. Not agonizing, but it really hurt.

I usually don't swear like that until I get an injury like this; it's a habit I may have picked up from hanging around pirates too long….

If I were home, Theresa, and Howard, would be exploding with worry and lecturing me that I needed to be more careful and then would bandage my arm up while muttering angrily/worriedly. But at least it's not the worst injury I've gotten. My ribs just finished healing just before I came back to this era cause I got careless walking through the aftermath of one of my robot fights. I got a pretty loud safety lecture from Theresa that day as she angrily wrapped a tight bandage around my chest.

I could bandage this on my own this time, I didn't want to put another thing on everybody's to do/fix list, I just had to get up to the deck, swipe the medical supplies then get back down here and bandage my arm without anyone finding out.

I left my jacket on my hammock and out the mask back on. I was so glad when the suit numbed the pain on my arm, because the cut was pretty long and it hurt.

I was satisfied to see that no blood was seeping through the suit, and the suit would act like a bandage, not letting any blood out until I could get a real bandage.

I stood up and left the empty crew cabin. I got up top and looked around, my eyes settling on the box of bandages on the floor on the other side of the ship. I went towards them, grabbed a handful and got back to the crew's quarters as quickly as I could without people noticing me.

NORMAL POV

Gibbs was one of only ones who ever seemed to notice when Randy did anything he wanted to do secretly. The first mate had just finished getting a few things tied down when he noticed the young ninja sneak across the deck, grab a handful of bandages from the box and go back to the crew's quarters.

Gibbs knew there was no one down there but Randy at the moment, and usually Randy takes the mask off when he's just walking around the ship.

Gibbs sighed and decided he should go help the kid before he does something stupid and hurts himself more than he probably already had. Gibbs knew for a fact Randy hated it when people stopped what they were doing to help him, but Randy was also terrible at putting bandages on.

Gibbs knew Will had spotted the Ninja's actions because he too was going for the Crew's quarters, but Gibbs didn't have anything better to do at the moment, so he went down as well, he needed to claim his hammock bed anyways.

He stood next to Will when he got down there. Randy, still unaware of their presence, was in the corner hammock.

Randy took a deep break and took off the suit. He winced in pain as the suits injury and protection qualities was removed from his body. He cursed again silently when he saw the gash on his arm, from just above his elbow to just before the material on his short sleeve shirt which is usually covered by that green jacket of his.

"You really should be more careful," Will said, making Randy jump. He turned around and tried, and failed, to hide his left upper arm.

Will walked forwards and took the wad of bandages Randy was holding.

"It's fine I can do it," Randy protested.

Will gave him the save 'Nope, I'm doing it' look that Howard and Theresa always gave him back home.

Randy allowed him to bandage his arm, which went a lot better, a lot quicker, less painful and a lot less bloody messier that it would have if Randy had done it alone.

"Thanks," Randy said, moving his bandaged arm back and forth to see if it was still usable, which it was though it hurt like crazy.

"What'd ye do this time," Gibbs asked.

"Too many opponents at once," Randy shrugged simply then pulled his jacket over his arms as it was getting a bit cold now.

"How many was too many?" Gibbs asked.

"9 or 10 humans," Randy replied.

"You are the only person I know of who can say that like it's absolutely normal," Will chuckled.

"Dude, have you been to my time period? Normally I've got 5 or 6 robots or one really big robot to deal with, but I can slice those all I want because they're not actually alive. If I actually killed a human I think the Nomicon would kill me, and I wouldn't' blame it," Randy replied.

"Why's that?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm the Ninja, Norrisville's protector, I'm supposed to help people, not stab them to death."

Gibbs nodded, he knew how the boy felt. When he was Randy's age, Gibbs swore he wouldn't ever kill anything living other than an animal or bug.

And it was only until after Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl came along that Will dared to actually use the sword skills he taught himself/learned during his time in the Royal Navy.

A call came that they were needed topside, so their conversation ended there as they went up to help with the sails and stuff.

They sailed for days, probably weeks. Randy was fairly sure they were in near Antarctica at one point with how cold it got unless it was just winter or something. When it was cold, Randy would wear the Ninja suit to keep him warm, which it did, but not by much. He had to keep moving to stay warm and it wasn't uncommon to see the Ninja climbing up into high places the right back for no reason other than for the sake of moving.

Randy did his best to fill in the gaps of what had happened while he was gone, though he didn't get much more than they had told him when he first got back to the time period. Though once he did get Will to admit his promise to rescue his dad from Davy Jones crew.

Anyway, thankfully, the cold weather passed after about a week and a half maybe a bit longer. Randy lost track pretty easily while at sea. One day, he was down below decks alone- and he decided to do some training. He opened the Nomicon and shlooped himself in.

He landed in the familiar dojo and prepared himself for whatever the Nomicon had planned. But suddenly, some words- one of the Nomicon's wise words of wisdoms that he follows or messes things up- appeared.

_**Major Events must not be prevented or the important events will never later happen.**_

Oddly enough, this message was much clearer than most of the Nomicon' stuff. Bascially what it said was to not to prevent major events from happening while he was here. He shrugged it off for now- being as oblivious as he was- and went on to do some training before vloomping out and getting back to work.

Over the course of the voyage, Randy couldn't help but notice that Will and Elizabeth were acting really weird around each other. Will would try to talk to her, but she would reply with something that was barely more than two or three syllables then go to another part of the ship.

Last time Randy saw them, they were sharing a kiss on top of the Port Royal Fort as Randy and Jack swam for the Pearl shortly before Randy went back home. From what he heard, they would be married now if it weren't for this Becket guy. That was annoying.

Another reason to be against this Becket guy- he ruined a perfectly good wedding between two people Randy thought were good for each other.

Anyway, it was really late one night. By now, Randy had lost track of how long they'd been sailing, but the air was much warmer. The sky was clear and littered will billions of stars. The water almost looked exactly like the sky, and should there have been fog, Randy would have felt like the ship was sailing in the sky rather than on water.

Randy was chilling out, sitting on the edge of the railing. Elizabeth was near the bow not far from him but didn't acknowledge his presence. She seemed to be oddly sad whenever she looked at or spoke to him. Randy wondered if he'd done something wrong.

Randy listened curiously as Will approached her.

"So how long to we continue not talking?" Will asked.

"Once we rescue Jack everything will be fine," Elizabeth replied… with was that guilt Randy detected.

"Once we rescue Jack?" Will asked, slightly confused, maybe a little hurt.

Elizabeth went to the back of the ship after failing to find a response, and Randy walked along the rails and sat closer to Will.

"What was that about?" Randy asked, being the oblivious kid he was.

Will just shook his head and looked out onto the water.  
"What is that?" Will asked.

At first Randy didn't see anything, the water was hard to tell from the sky. Then he saw what might be fog or really low clouds, but then with dread he realized that it was water mist, the kind that you see when water goes over waterfalls.

Will turned to go get Barbossa, coming to the same conclusion as Randy, but was stopped by Tia Dalma.

"For what we want most, there a cost that must be paid in the end," She warned Will while fingering a heart shaped locket. The statement sounded like something the Nomicon would say.

Will gave her a weird look then hesitantly nodded and kept running. Randy went after him. They found the formerly deceased captain near the wheel. Elizabeth was up there too.

"Barbossa, ahead!" Will warned.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa replied.

"Lost?" Randy, Will and Elizabeth exclaimed at the same time.

"For certain, you have to be lost to find the place that can't be found. Otherwise, everyone would know where it is," Barbossa replied.

"Dude, you sound like the Nomicon," Randy muttered.

"And I'd expect that to be a good thing Mr. Cunningham," Barbossa replied.

"Except the Nomicon barley makes any sense half the time," Randy muttered, but Barbossa paid no mind.

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs warned.

"Aye," Barbossa nodded.

"To stations," Will shouted.

Everyone started scattering, Randy put on the mask and bounded back up to the front of the ship.

Will started shouting orders, among them, "Randy, see if you can slow our speed."

Randy nodded and got up front. He got out several ice balls, hoping that if he could freeze the water, it would stop the ship from advancing.

He was about to throw the ice balls into the water when Barbossa snatched them from his hand and put it in his coat. Randy was about to tell him to give those back, but Barbossa turned away and began ordering people around.

"Nay, belay that. Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa ordered against Will, like he was insane, which was probably the case. Maybe being dead left him with a mental disorder of some sort.

The crew went to the edge and caught sight of the gigantic waterfall.

"Blimy," Raggetti muttered.

"That is not on any maps in the future," Randy said nervously, "No oceans have gigantic water falls in the middle of them."

"You've doomed us all," Elizabeth said angrily as Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again. And these be the last friendly words you'll hear," Barbossa replied smugly.

Will, Randy, Gibbs and Elizabeth ordered the crew around, desperately trying to get the ship to slow and go the other way. Tia Dalma did something with crab claws, the crew scuttled around and Barbossa just wrapped his arm around the rope and accepted the fact they were about to fall off a giant waterfall that went against all theories, proven or otherwise, about the Earth being round.

"Hold on to something!" Randy shouted, realizing that at this point, there was nothing they could do.

The crew, also now sensing they couldn't stop it, obeyed and grabbed something to hold onto.

Randy grabbed onto the rail of the ship.

And the ship went over. Randy got the feeling of weightlessness and almost threw his scarf out to swing back up, only to remember in a panic that everything he could swing on was going down as well.

Randy lost his grip on the rail and had no choice but to free fall, seeing as the ship was literally falling apart as they fell.

'Can I even die right now? I haven't even been born yet?' Randy thought to himself, just like he had back when he was about to be hanged the first time he was in this era. It was a good question he really didn't want answered.

Randy began to wonder just what would happen if he died. Maybe he'd be stuck in Davy Jones Locker forever, never to get back home.

Randy slapped himself out of those thoughts.

He wasn't sure when he blacked out, but the next thing Randy knew, he was waking up, and he was underwater and every inch of his body hurt, probably from hitting the water so hard. Considering the height they fell from, Randy was surprised they were alive, much less without any detectable broken bones. Or maybe they just couldn't die in a land of the dead.

Then he realized he couldn't breathe and began flailing around.

Anyway, the next thing Randy realized was that the mask wasn't on his head, he was in his normal clothes, not the Ninja suit. His frantic state of panic increased before he saw the mask floating a few feet away, he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket.

Now onto his next problem, which way was the surface? He was running out of air, and the ninja mask wouldn't have any for him if he put it on underwater. His lungs stared to burn and had had about a gallon of water up his nose. All he could see around his was water and black spots were beginning to form.

He was going to pass out again very soon. But then a hand grabbed his jacket and pulled him up-or maybe down, it was hard to tell.

It was up; a few seconds later, Randy's head breached the surface. He coughed a few times and spat out a bunch of water. Once his vision cleared and he could see again, he noticed it had been Will who had pulled him to the surface.

"That way," Will said, pointing to what appeared to be land not too far away.

Randy nodded, his lungs hurt from holding his breath for so long, and his arms hurt too, but he began swimming in the direction which some of the other crew had already reached the shore.

"Oh that was horrible," Randy muttered as he flopped down on the sand not even caring that it would stick to his soaking wet clothes.

A minute or two later, the whole crew dragged themselves onto the shore, along with bits and pieces of their ship, now in splinters, and what was left of their supplies.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone," Elizabeth said, looking around. Behind them was the water, the beach stretched on in both directions forever and in front of them was a bunch of tall sand dunes.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up what he took," Barbossa replied.

"And does it matter, We're stuck here same as Jack, and by your doing," Will said.

"Witty Jack is closer than you tink," Tia replied as she stroked a crab.

Randy frowned when he noticed she was stroking the crab and several more crabs were around her feet. Where the juice did they come from? But he decided not to question the slightly crazy magic lady. Maybe the Nomicon had something on her he'd ask about later.

Just then, something Randy seriously wasn't expecting to happen happened… again.

Over the top of a large sand dune, the top of a mast appeared… a black mast. And standing at the top of that mast was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. The rest of the Black Pearl rose above the sand. It was literally sailing through the sand like it was water.

The Pearl slid down the other side of the sand dune and into the water, going out to sea a ways.

"Boat," was all Raggetti managed to say.

"There are so many reasons why that shouldn't work," Randy nodded as the boat sailed over the sand and into the water without becoming unbalanced.

A few minutes later, Jack Sparrow came to shore in one of the Pearl's longboats. Everyone rushed over to meet him.

"It's the captain," someone, Randy thought it might have been Pintel, yelled.

"Sight for sore eyes," Gibbs agreed.

"Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed as they reached Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said in his commanding tone.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions," Jack said.

"Sir?" Gibbs asked, very confused.

"There has been a perpetual lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why is that sir? WHY IS THAT?" Jack shouted dramatically.

"Could it be due to the fact there was literally no one around to have discipline on your vessel?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Randy of course there's people to have discipline, look around, son," Jack replied waving his arms around at everyone, oddly not fazed by the fact that Randy was back in this time period once more despite not having seen him for over a year.

"But sir, you-you're in Davy Jone's locker, capn'," Gibbs half whispered.

"…I know that… I know where I am, don't think I don't," Jack replied, but Randy could tell this was news to him.

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said, stepping out of the crowd, all heads turned towards him.

"Ah, Hector, it's been too long… hasn't it," Jack smiled as he approached the other captain he killed once upon a time.

"Aye it has. Isla du Merta. You shot me, remember?" Barbossa inquired.

Jack chuckled, "No I didn't," he got distracted by one of the women in their presence, "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about. You have an agreeable sense of-" Randy had no idea what the words were Jack said to her after that, only that they made Tia Dalma give Jack a confused smirk.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will spoke up.

Jack sauntered over to Will.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel- or damsel in distress? Ither one."

"No," Will shook his head.

"Then you wouldn't be here would you, so you can't be here. Young Randy is somewhere in the future, so he cannot be here and Tia Dalma never leaves her little hut hidey home. So therefore, none of you are really here!" Jack replied.

"Jack," Elizabeth said, taking a few steps towards him, "This is real, we're here."

Jack looked like he wanted to say something, then appeared to be trying to remember something. He suddenly turned and jogged back over to where Gibbs and Randy were standing.

"The locker you say?" Jack muttered to Gibbs.

"Aye," Gibbs nodded.

"You've been trapped here for a few months now," Randy added.

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth announced. Jack turned back to her.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure if I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship right there," Barbossa said, pointing out to sea where the Pearl was floating in the shallow water.

Jack looked out over the horizon, "Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

"JACK!" Will exclaimed, "Cutler Becket has the heart of Davy Jones he controls the flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas," Elizabeth added.

"The song has already been sung," Tia noted, "The Breathern court is called."

"_And_ if you don't come back with the rest of us, more problems are gonna come up and then it'll mess with the time stream," Randy finished.

"I leave you people alone for a minute and look what happens. Everything's fallen apart," Jack began to walk to his long boat.

"Aye, Jack the world needs you back something fierce," Gibbs called.

"And you need a crew," Will added, Jack stopped walking and turned to the crew.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Several of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded," Jack slightly gestured to Elizabeth.

Will and Randy grew wide eyed and turned to the Governor's daughter, who looked away.

"What?" Randy asked, looking back and forth between Elizabeth and Jack. She winced at Randy's confused/hurt tone. Was this why she was acting so guilty? She murdered Jack?

"Oh, so she's not told you? Well, you'll have loads to talk about while you're here," Jack smirked and turned to Tia, "And as for you…"

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time," Tia said.

Randy didn't know nor want to know what she was talking about. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that Elizabeth may have murdered Captain Jack Sparrow. He felt resentment towards her, he was angry, but he felt like he needed to know more.

"Fair enough, alright, you're in," Jack nodded. He began walking down the row of pirates, picking out who he did and didn't want on the Black Pearl with him.

"Don't need you, you scare me," he told Raggetti and Pintel, "Randy, good lad, Gibbs, you can come too. Marty. Hmmm, Cotton- Cotton's parrot. I'm a little iffy but at least I'll have someone to talk to."

Jack turned as was suddenly faced to the crew they picked up in Singapore.

"Who are you?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

"Tai Huang. These are my men," the leader of them replied.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh Anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!" Jack shouted.

The crew got to work. Jack smirked and got out his compass, only to find it spinning aimlessly.

"Jack, Jack…." Barbossa chuckled, holding the charts they got in Singapore, Elizabeth, Will the rest of the crew Jack didn't like behind him, "Which way you going Jack?"

"He's got you there. Let's go," Randy said, pushing Jack towards the long boat before he could say or do something stupid that would further upset the others.

Later on the ship, Barbossa was going about, shouting orders to the crew. Jack, copycatted him, trying to sound important and in-charge.

"Trim that sail," Barbossa shouted.

"Trim that sail!" Jack quickly repeated.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Haul the pennant line!"  
"Haul the pennant line!"

"What are you doing?" Barbossa asked.

"What are you doing?" Jack replied.

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are you doing?

"No, what ARE YOU DOING!"

"What are you- Captain gives orders on the ship," Jack finally said.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders," Barbossa replied.

"My ship, makes me captain," Jack argued.

"They be my charts!"  
"Well that makes you… chartman!"

"STOW IT! THE BOTH OF YOU! THAT'S AN ORDER! UNDERSTAND?" Pintel suddenly yelled.

Both debating captions turned to look at him with looks that said 'excuse me? Did you just give me an order?' And the rest of the ship just went dead silent. Randy had to try really hard not to laugh.

"S-sorry. I just thought with the captain thing in debate, I'd throw my name in for consideration," Pintel said sheepishly under Jack's and Barbossa's glare.

Jack and Barbossa pushed past Pintel, racing to get to the upper deck like 4 year olds trying to get to the snack table first.

"I'd vote for ya," Raggetti said to Pintel.

Randy jumped down from the rail and landed next to Jack and Barbossa, having seen the whole thing.

"Can I be captain?" Randy asked jokingly.

Both of the pirates starred at him for a moment.

"No, you're first mate," they said at the same time.

"No, he's MY first mate!" they said together again, now glaring at each other more.

Jack pulled Randy over to his side, "I've known 'im longer."

Barbossa grabbed Randy's other arm and pulled him over to his side, "But he's been sailin' under my command since you've been gone."

"But now I'm back, so he sails under me."

"But yer not captain."

"Yes I am."

"You don't have any charts."

"That only makes you chart man."

"Guys, I'm not a tug-o-war rope!" Randy exclaimed at they pulled him back and forth at each statement.

The two captains dropped Randy's arms and went to the side of the boat, where they each got out their spy glasses to look over the water. Jack was depressed to see Barbossa's telescope was bigger than his; a fact to which Barbossa victoriously smirked. Randy got the feeling there was a certain kind of joke there, but decided it wise not to dwell on it.

Randy rolled his eyes. Jack and Barbossa were behaving like Howard and Debbie had one time the three of them and Theresa got paired together for a school project.

Randy sighed as he got back to work along with the rest of the crew, making sure the ship didn't sink or whatever. He tried to talk to Elizabeth a few times, but she seemed to be avoiding all contact, obviously out of shame, especially when it came to Randy and William.

Later that night, Randy, Pintel and Raggetti sat up on the bow of the ship. Raggetti had a very poorly constructed fishing pole in the water, but Randy very highly doubted Raggetti was going to catch anything remotely edible in these waters.

"Wait, what is that!" Randy suddenly exclaimed, startling Raggetti and causing him to drop his makeshift fishing pole into the water.

Down in the water, there were several ghostly images of people. They were white, shimmering, somewhat disfigured and just aimlessly drifting through the water.

"Eerie," Pintel muttered.

"Now that just down right macabre," Raggetti added.

"Are those what I think they are," Randy asked nervously.

…

"I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of them?" Raggetti suddenly asked.

"Dude," was all Randy could say.

A moment later, Raggetti and Pintel were carrying a cannonball to the rail. They suddenly dropped it when they saw Tia Dalma standing next to where Randy was perched on the rail. Randy hadn't realized she was behind him, his eyes glued to the ghostly figures.

"Be disrespectful, it would," Pintel muttered. Randy frowned and looked behind him and almost fell off the railing when he noticed Tia right behind him.

"Dey should be in da care of Davy Jones," she said with tears brimming in her eyes, "That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess, Calypso."

Randy was about to ask her 'Wait, a goddess is real?' and then 'Wait, isn't she the Greek girl who that one guy from Oddo-sea or whatever, found on that one island?' but he was cut off by Tia continuing, "To ferry those who die at sea to the other side. And every ten years, him could come ashore, to be with she who love him… truly."

Randy then remembered Calypso was also the name of a Heathen Goddess.

"But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always… tentically?" Raggetti asked.

"No, him was a man… once," Tia said thoughtfully, stroking a heart shaped necklace she wore, which Randy took note of, but didn't ask about.

Randy hadn't had the 'pleasure' of meeting Jones yet, but he'd gotten a pretty good description, courtesy of Gibbs not knowing when it was TMI, and what he had done. Honestly, this guy sounded like a monster. If Randy didn't know better, he'd say Davy Jones had somehow gotten himself permanently stanked by the Sorcerer.

"Now there's boats commin," Raggetti said.

And sure enough, emerging from the mist that hadn't been there a moment ago, were several canoe like boats. And in each one, there was a person, a few of them had two. Also in each one was a small lamp, which was somewhat lighting their path. Tia's sadness seemed to increase at the sight of them.

Everyone came to the rail. Gibbs was getting a rifle ready to fire, but Will took it.

"They're not a threat to us… am I right?" Will pointed the last bit at Tia Dalma.

"We are noting but ghosts to dem," Tia replied grimly.

"It's best to just let them be," Barbossa added.

The boats drifted along, parting around the Pearl. And that's when Elizabeth saw him. Her father.

"That's my father, we've made it back," she said, not realizing what was going on.

"Oh no," Randy muttered, but indeed, it was Governor Swan in one of the boats. Randy hadn't ever really talked the man directly, except for maybe a sentence or two the first time he get sent to pirate world, but this was Elizabeth's dad, and really, Randy thought he wasn't that bad of a guy.

Randy had done research on this era.

He remembered the Wikipedia file on Governor Swan… death date May somethingth, 1741.

**(IDK the year this stuff actually takes place so I just guessed the 1740s)**

"FATHER!" Elizabeth called out, "Father, over here!"

Governor Swan didn't look at Elizabeth, or even the Pearl, just straight ahead like all the other ghosts.

"Elizabeth. We're not back," Jack said quietly.

A slight wave of panic and confusion then grim realization washed over Elizabeth's face.

"FATHER!" she called again, moving down the rail of the Pearl, following her father's boats progress.

He finally turned his head towards her.

"Elizabeth?" he said, "Are you dead?"

Elizabeth hesitantly shook her head. The governor looked almost relived.

"I think I am."

"N-No you can't be!" Elizabeth cried.

"There was this chest, you see. With a heart inside. At the time it seemed so unimportant."

"Come aboard!"

"And the heart… I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take it's place, and you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchmen must have a captain…. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth screamed to no one imparticular. Marty quickly handed her a rope.

"A touch of destiny." Tia Dalma said quietly. Randy didn't know what that meant, but apparently Will did.

Elizabeth threw the end of it out and it landed on Governor Swan's boat. He didn't touch it.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth ordered.

"I'm so proud of you Elizabeth." He replied as was almost past the ship.

"C'mon take the line, take the line!" Elizabeth cried.

The line slipped off his boat as if some invisible force had pulled it off.

She began running to the back of the boat, trying to follow Governor Swann.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma exclaimed.

Will got to her first and hugged her close as she cried for her father to come with them.

"I'll give your love to your mother," Swan said to his daughter before turning his head back to the water in front of him. Elizabeth cried into Will's chest. The boats continued passing, none of the other passengers so much as glanced at the Black Pearl.

"I-is there anything we can do?" Randy asked Tia Dalma.

She shook her head and said, "Him at peace."

Randy's shoulders dropped and William looked grim while Elizabeth shamelessly cried. She had the right to do that now. She just lost her dad… and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

Randy knew the feeling. He'd lost his dad when he was 7. It hurts a lot to lose a parent when you were close to them. Of course, he didn't watch his dad's soul float away in a boat surrounded by other dead souls in boats, but still.

Randy's dad had just one day gone off on a travel business meeting, and never came back. Randy's mom refused to tell him exactly what had happened to him, but it didn't take a genius to know that it had been something pretty bad.

Will took Elizabeth below deck to calm down, and everyone else went to their beds. Randy, rather than going to the first mate's cabin he shared with Gibbs, climbed up the mast into the crow's nest. This spot by far had always been Randy's go to spot for just about everything. It was just large enough for him to hide in somewhat comfortably with the excuse of 'keeping watch'.

Except it wasn't so great at the moment because he could see everything from up here, all he saw right now was the ocean that went on forever dotted with hundreds of lantern lights. Randy tried really hard to forget that all of those lights were dead people.

Randy set his Nomicon and his other sword given him off to one side of the bench that went around the inside of the crow's nest, then curled up in a ball on the other side. It took a while, but after star gazing and clearing his mind, Randy drifted off to a dreamless sleep. He knew he might be sore in the morning, but he'd deal.

…

The next day was uneventful, as was the one after that. It was another week and five incredibly boring days later that the supplies were running dangerously low, for they had only manage to salvage a little from the boat from Singapore, and the Pearl didn't have much either.

The water was out, the rum was out, food was limited to barley a few bites per person a day and the smell of the ship and crew was much worse that it should have been. No one dared to touch any of the water of the Locker around them to even so much as wash up the deck, so everything was rather grimy.

It felt like everyone had just given up, which many had.

All the while, Jack and Will switched off studying the chart, but it didn't really seem to be getting them anywhere. From time to time Barbossa and Jack would have small arguments about the captain situation, but were usually too exhausted to really get into it. Barbossa was one of the many who had given up all hope.

Elizabeth mostly stayed below decks, but when she was above for a bit of sun, anyone could tell she was still grieving about her father. Will tried to get her to cheer up, but getting anyone, let alone Elizabeth to cheer up in this situation was almost impossible.

As for Randy, he didn't know what to do. Most of the time, he just stayed up in the crow's nest, out of the way. He had taken to putting his hood over his head to keep his face from getting burnt by the sun, too tired to care that it made him look like NomiRandy.

Speaking of NomiRandy, the evil twin had been quiet ever since Randy came back to the past. It's not a change that Randy could say he didn't like, but still, it was weird that NomiRandy, who loved annoying Randy, would skip out on a perfect time for tormenting him about giving up because 'Randy Cunningham never gives up.'

Of course, Randy had by no means given up; he just had no idea of what to do to get him and the crew out of Davy Jones locker.

Maybe NomiRandy was just too smart to come out when it was so honkin' hot.

Randy was about to climb back up to his spot after realizing there wasn't going to be any meal that day when he overheard a conversation.

"No water," Pintel said, "Why is all but the rum gone?"

"Rum's gone too," Gibbs said.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas. Doomed to roam the reach between worlds… forever," Tia said grimly.

"With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon," Gibbs muttered. Could they even die in the land (sea?) of the dead?

Randy sighed, knowing Gibbs was right. He climbed back up to the crow's nest where the Nomicon was.

"Alright Nomicon, running out of time here. Please tell me you can get us out of here, I know you've got an answer in you somewhere that can help us," Randy muttered and opened the book.

In an instant, he was Shloomped inside. He was devastated to find that it could have been hotter inside the Nomicon's dojo that it was in the real world.

Some words appeared before him.

"**Up is down. Sunset rise with a flash of green."**

"Uhg, Nomicon, That wonk chart already said that, and that's what you said the last time I was in here and it STILL doesn't make any sense," Randy complained, "Can't you just give me a straight answer this time. Those guys are totally out of food, water and rum. None of us are gonna last much longer. We can't let the time stream get all messed up now."

The Nomicon would've rolled it's eyes if it had any and some new words appeared before him.

"**Sometimes the riddle is no riddle at all."**

"How can 'up is down' not be a riddle!" Randy exclaimed, but the Nomicon simply ejected him back into reality.

Randy sat up and sighed. He looked straight down below the crow's nest to see Jack sitting in front of the chart again. He appeared to be talking to himself. Which probably wasn't that bad seeing as Randy actually had conversations with a being that looked exactly like him, who was trapped in the Nomicon but could still visit him when he got thrown in jail.

Randy, since he didn't have anything better to do put the Nomicon in his jacket dropped down and ended up looking over Jack's shoulder.

"Your book of any use," Jack asked.

"Not really. It said something about riddles not actually being riddles, which makes zero sense," Randy muttered, pushing his hood down off his head.

Jack's eyes suddenly grew wide, and he looked at his shoulder like there was someone there.

"Not sunset, sundown. It is not a riddle." Jack turned the picture of the ship on the chart upside down.

"What are you-" Randy was cut off by Jack suddenly standing up.

"What's that?!" he exclaimed and ran over to the rail.  
"What is that? What do you think?" Jack asked his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked, joining him at the rail but seeing nothing.

People began to come over to the rail.

"Where?" Will asked.

Jack suddenly turn, "There," and then proceeded to run to the opposite side of the ship. Some people followed.

"Jack? What are you-" Randy was ignored and cut off by a weird sound Jack made.

But almost as soon as they were over there, Jack ran back to the other side.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, joining the running back and forth.

Now everyone was walking/running back and forth, trying to see what Jack was going on about.

"Whoa, he's rocking the ship," Pintel said as he steadied himself as the ship rocked with all the weight rushing back and forth at once.

Randy had no idea why everyone, including him, was going along with it, but they just kept running; now in rhythm with the rocking of the ship rather than on Jack's command. Something about sun down and up is down had sparked something within Jack, and Randy decided it best not to question it anymore, crazy or not.

Barbossa saw the charts and he too realized what Jack was doing. After popping Raggetti's fake eye in his mouth and shoving it back in the one eyed pirate's head, he went below decks and cut the cargo loose, letting it shift with the back and form motion of the crew, before joining the running himself.

The rocking of the ship got so great, that everyone hung off the edge when the ship was at it's tilted peak. One man fell and landed on the net thing, and a cannon fell down after him, but Randy, being the hero he was, took a chance and managed to grab a rope swoop down and save him before the cannon crushed him using a nearby rope and got them both back up to safety of hanging from the rail.

"Hang on!" Will exclaimed as the ship finally began to tilt again, but this time, it flipped completely upside down.

"Now up is down," Jack said just before they went under.

Oh.

Randy didn't have time to put on the mask which would let him breathe underwater, so he was forced to hold his breath like the rest of the crew as they dangled from the rail of the upside down ship.

Will accidently lost his grip on the rail, but luckily before he sank down too far, he grabbed a rope.

"_Whatever Jack thinks this is gonna do, it better happen fast," _Randy thought as his lungs began to burn.

A dull pulse rippled through the water, and everything turned slightly green for a moment, then the ship suddenly began to shoot down further into the water- or rather, up towards the surface as seconds later, the Black Pearl exploded out of the surface of the water, right side up, just as sunrise was beginning.

The ship was soaked and most were coughing up water, a few fish flopped on the deck, but other than that, everyone was okay. All the crew members and cargo that had fallen off the ship had been recaught when the ship shot upwards.

"That's the sunrise," Elizabeth said, looking out over the horizon.

Everyone on deck marveled at the sight of the sunrise, knowing that they were back home- well at least on the side of the world where home was located anyway.

"We're back," Randy said, as he managed to get to his feet, shakily at first, but he got there.

Barbossa walked to the rail and smiled at the rising sun as the rest of the crew sighed in happiness that they were back in the mortal world.

And then the happy moment was ruined when Barbossa suddenly turned and pointed his gun at Jack. Will and Elizabeth, who were standing near Jack, got out their guns in response and pointed them at Barbossa. Jack then got out his gun and pointed it at Will, who got his other gun out and pointed it back at Jack, who then pointed his other Gun at Elizabeth who was pointing her second gun at Jack while Barbossa pointed his second gun at Gibbs who pointed his only gun at Barbossa.

Randy didn't have a gun-let alone two-but if he did, he would have pointed it-or them- at Barbossa.

There was a really tense moment for a few seconds, but then everyone chuckled and put their guns down. Randy was soooo confused at the moment.

The chuckling aprublty stopped and all the guns were pointed at each other again.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Is this really necessary guys?" Randy exclaimed, but everyone ignored him and didn't let him in their death circle.

"Alright then," Barbossa said, "The Bretheren Court is gatherin' at Ship Wreck Cove, and Jack, you and I are going and there'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point. Those pirates are gathering and I'm pointing my ship the other way," Jack replied.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Becket and you're a pirate," Elizabeth said, turning both her guns on him, which Jack then pointed both of his at her, then Will turned his on Jack, so Jack aimed one at each of them.

"Pirate or not, you're not running Jack," Will said.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down one by one until there's no one left but you," Barbossa pointed out.

"I quite like the sound of that," Jack replied, "Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate."

"Aye," Barbossa took a step forwards, one gun still trained on Gibbs while the other on Jack, "And then you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that fall into your plan?"

"I'm still working on it," Jack replied, "But you can be sure I will not be going back to the locker mate."

Jack raised his gun ready to fire on the other captain, as did Barbossa, when Randy deemed it time to intervene.

"HEY!" he shouted. In a split second, the Ninja mask was over Randy's head, he was in the middle of the circle and there were 4 pirates with sore hands and 8 guns dropped on the deck. He spared Gibbs.

"Why is everyone so wound up?" Randy muttered as he pulled the mask off, "Jack, just go to the stupid meeting and you three- chill. Was it really necessary to point a bunch of guns at Jack to remind him that he needs to go to this thing? It's not like he can just leave the ship. I mean, you just got him back form the dead to go, do you really want to go back _again?_"

Everyone was speechless for a moment. No one expected that kind out outburst. Apparently Randy had a lot of stored up annoyance he needed to get out.

For a moment, everyone seemed to disperse, nodding about how Randy was right. But then Jack and Barbossa suddenly dove for their weapons.

Click, click, click, click.

Nothing happened but water weakly spurting out of the pistols.

"Wet powder," Gibbs said, looking at his gun, the only gun-besides the monkey's- that Randy didn't kick away.

Randy face palmed.

"Remind me to keep the powder wet more often," Randy muttered.

"Wet powder, wet powder," Mr. Cotton's parrot repeated.

"Thanks," Randy rolled his eyes and sighed.

Everyone put their guns away, making metal notes to keep Randy away from the guns unless they wanted them to be useless.

Randy signed, "Don't we have supplies we should be restocking?"

That got everyone back in the working mood. Elizabeth smiled at Randy as she passed him, secretly grateful for his intervention- even at the cost of her hands being in slight pain. Most people would have held back from hitting the woman's hands as hard as a mens'.

Will brought out a chart and took a moment to figure out where they were.

"There's fresh water on this island here. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later," Will said.

"You won't have guns later if you try that," Randy replied, not looking up from the chart.

"You lead the shore party. I'll stay with my ship," Jack said to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa replied.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command," Will cut in, everyone starred at him, "… Temporarily."

"That sounds right. Let's go," Randy said, wanting to get a move on. Fresh water sounded really good right now.

It took a few hours to reach the desired island. In that time Randy took the opportunity to go into the Nomicon and see if it had anything to say upon getting out of the Locker and such.

He landed in the dojo. Doodle words appeared.

**Beware of the friends who act like foes, and foes who act like friends. Actions can sometimes be deceiving.**

"What the juice does that mean?" Randy asked but got no response, "…well if that's all-"

The blarring red light and the buzz made Randy pause. Apparently it wasn't done yet.

**Past experiences may be the legs to lift the bars.**

"Mkay Nomicon. You've said some random stuff that hasn't made any sense before, but this has got to be the weirdest one you've ever said. Since when are legs and bars related? Especially now? And what past experices. This IS the past, that can literally mean anything!"

The Nomicon just ejected him.

"Fine then," Randy rolled his eyes, unable to figure out what the book meant yet.

A few hours later, Randy, Barbossa, Jack, Raggetti, Pintel and a bunch of the men they picked up in Singapore were rowing to the island.

Everyone pulled their boats up to the sand and began walking towards the trees in search of a fresh water spring. Well, everyone but Pintel and Raggetti pulled their boat up. Those two half swam half washed ashore because a wave managed to flip their boat over… again.

Further up the beach, a_ giant_ octopus/squid like creature lay dead, washed up ashore on the beach. The Kraken.

Raggetti and Pintel began insulting the dead fish, then made plans to pretend to be the Kraken slayers to make money and to serve up slices of it as souvenirs. Randy didn't listen to their antics much.

"Is that the thing that-" he began to ask.

"Yes," Jack replied grimly.

"Still thinking of running Jack? Think you can outrun the world?" Barbossa asked, "You know, the problem with being the last of anything… by and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me."

"But that's a gamble of long odds, aint it. There's never a garentee of coming back. But passing on, that's dead certain."

"Summoning the Breathern Court is it then?"

"It's our only hope."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

"The world used to be a bigger place."

"The world's still the same, there's just- less in it," Jack said sadly.

"It'll only seem like that for a while," Randy said out of the blue, not quite sure where it came from other than it was true.

"How so?" Barbossa asked.

"There might not be any new land or sea left to be discovered there, but there's always more to find. New secrets, new technology, the apparent fact that time travel is possible and don't even get me started on outer space. I mean, just come to my time for- I dunno, an hour and you'll see that there's a lot more to discover at this point. Era's come and go obviously, but once something is discovered or has been done, it can't ever really be undiscovered or undone, so it never really goes away."

"That be a hint about how all this ends?" Jack asked.

"It could be or it could not be, but you'll never know until the end comes or not. I'd rather not mess everything up by revealing too many secrets- you know, the time stream thing needing to stay in order and stuff. If I reveal too much, it might change the outcome of how things are supposed to go. Spoliers, basically," Randy said with a shrug, then walked ahead of the two.

The Nomicon, who was in Randy's jacket, was surprised. Randy, though he learns the lessons the Ninja guide book teaches well, had never come up with something like that on his own.

The book inserted the wisdom Randy had just said to the pirates into it's pages. It was funny how Randy could go from teenaged boy who does stupid things with his friend to wise ninja giving depressed pirates uplifting pep-talks.

The party of pirates walked a little ways into the trees, and quickly enough found the spring- but there was a dead body floating in it. Randy had to make an effort not to freak out over the rotting body in the water.

Barbossa dipped his hand in the water and drank some, but immediately spat it out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body," he announced.

Pintel stepped forwards to look at the body, who had something sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey, I know 'im. He was in Singapore!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Then how did he get here?" Randy wondered.

"Hey!" Raggetti shouted from the beach, "We got company!"

The one eyed pirate frantically pointed to the approaching ship that was obviously from Singapore judging from the design, as it came up alongside the Pearl.

The next moment, all of Sou Feng's men were pointing their guns at them.

"He's the Captain," Jack pointed to Barbossa, who rolled his eyes.

One of the men seized Randy's hands before he could reach for his Ninja mask, then confiscated both the mask and the Nomicon while keeping his arms in an iron grip.

Jack, Barbosa, Randy, Pintel and Raggetti were taken back as prisoners to the Pearl, where they found Sou Feng himself and his men locking the non-Sou Feng's men in shackles- but William seemed to be missing from the scene.

"Sou Feng, it's quite the coincidence, you showing up here," Barbossa said.

Sou Feng gave Barbossa a foul smile and a man stepped up to him and handed him Randy's mask and Nomicon, which he put inside his coat after brief examination. Then the pirate lord of Singapore set his attention on Jack, who was hiding behind Randy's small frame unsuccessfully.

"Jack Sparrow. You paid me a great insult once," Sou Feng said.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack replied as he stepped out from behind Randy, who had just been attached to the line of chained people. He'd forgotten how annoying irons were.

Sou Feng then punched Jack in the face. There was a collective 'oohhh' from various people on the Pearl.

"Shall we call it square then?" Jack inquired and he made sure his nose was alright.

Will suddenly pushed forwards through the crowd of Sour Feng's men, shouting, "Release her. She's not part of the bargain," his demands were obviously pointed at Elizabeth- who was among the chained.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

Sou Feng ignored Barbossa's question and said to his crew, "You heard Captain Turner. Release her!" a few of his men chuckled as someone stepped forwards with the keys to unlock Elizabeth's handcuffs.

"Captain Turner?" Jack muttered to himself.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Gibbs growled.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage," Will said.

Elizabeth, now free of restraints, marched up to Will, "Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?"

"It was my burden to bear," Will replied. Randy got the feeling, from the way he said it, that he and Elizabeth had a conversation about bearing burdens before.

Jack suddenly stepped forwards, "He needs the Pearl, Captain Turner needs to Pearl, and you felt guilty," Jack said as he turned to Elizabeth, then over to Barbossa, "And you and your Brethren Court," then to Randy, "And you needed to preserve your bloody precious time stream. Did no one come to save me_ just_ because they missed me?"

Nothing for a moment, then Jack the monkey raised his furry little hand, followed by Marty and then Pintel and Ragetti. Jack smiled as they did so, "I'm standing over there with them."

He took a step to go over to them, but Sou Feng grabbed his shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry Jack, but an old friend wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jack replied as Sou Feng pulled him over to the other rail of the ship.

"Here's your chance to find out," Sou Feng said.

Not far away from the Pearl, Randy could see a ship with the East India Trading company logo on it's flag. Cutler Becket had arrived and Randy wasn't so sure it was a good idea for Jack to confront him. But he couldn't do anything. He had chains on his hands and the Nomicon and Ninja mask had were in Sou Feng's possession.

A few minutes later, the Endeavor, as Randy learned the navy ship was called, camp up on the opposite side of the Pearl form where Sou Feng's ship was, and their men rowed over. One of them took Jack back to the Endeavor to speak with Becket. Randy wanted to go with, but he couldn't.

"You agreed. The Black Pearl was to be mine," Will said angrily to Sou Feng as the soldiers boarded the Pearl.

"And so it was," Sou Feng guestured to his men, who then punched Will's stomach and took him- and Elizabeth- to be put in irons again. Randy concluded that while Will had double crossed them, Sou Feng double crossed all pirates.

More and more soldiers began to board the Pearl. They started taking over.  
"Becket agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine!" Sou Feng complained to a guy who seemed to be in charge of the soldiers.

"He's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" the man replied.

Sou Feng stepped back in horror as the man went on his way, preparing to take the Pearl into full custody of the EITC (East India Trading Company)

"Well that exchange seemed oddly familiar," Randy commented.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it," Barbossa said, "Because honor's a hard thing to come by these days."

"There is no honor remaining on the losing side," Sou Feng replied, "Leaving it for the winning side is just good business."

"The losing side you say?"

"They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl. And what do the Bretheren have?"

Randy was about to say strong willed pirates, a ninja, and the fact that Randy knew the outcome for the pirates to a certain extent, but Barbossa beat him to response.

"We have Calypso." He said.

'We do?' Randy thought.

"Calypso," Sou Feng smirked, though Randy had caught the glance he shot at Elizabeth, "An old legend."

"No," Barbossa shook his head, "The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I indent to release her, but for that I need the Court," Barbossa picked up a necklace hanging around Sou Feng's neck, "All the Court."

"What are you proposing captain?"

"What be accepting Captain?"

"The girl," Sou Feng said, looking at Elizabeth, who stood between Randy and Will.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain," Will argued.

"Out of the question," Barbossa said.

"It was not a question," Sou Feng said, not taking his eyes of her.

"Done," Elizabeth suddenly said.

"What? Not done!" Randy said, not liking where this was going.

"Done," Elizabeth repeated with a sharp look towards him.

"Undone," Will argued.

"You got us into this mess and if this is what gets us out then done," Elizabeth snapped, turning her glare on him.

"Elizabeth, they're pirates," Will warned, stepping between her and Sou Feng.

"I have had more than enough expirince dealing with pirates," she growled, looking directly into Will's eyes.

"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa said.

"I wish for the ninja as well," he set his eyes on Randy.

"No," Elizabeth said, "Randy stays here," she said in her most commanding voice.

"The terms are mine to decide," Sou Feng reminded her.

"Elizabeth it's-" Randy stopped when Elizabeth glared even more.

"Maybe it's a good-" Will got the same treatment.

"The Ninja remains on the Black Pearl," she stated.

Sou Feng starred at her for a while. Before sighing, "Very well." But Randy saw him place his hand on his coat where he'd placed the mask and book. He looked Randy in the eye directly as he did so. A reminder or a challenge or a discreet order?

Sou Feng and Elizabeth made their way to Sou Feng's ship. Will watched her go, worriedly.

"Randy-" he began to say.

"You want me to shadow her," Randy stated before Will could ask, since he had almost said Randy being taken with them was a good idea, "Sure. Whatever. They have the Nomicon and my mask anyway. I need them back. I don't trust him with them."

Will could only nod.

Randy wanted to be really mad at Will for betraying them, he wanted to yell at him and accuse him of being an awful person for doing this for such selfish reasons. But then Randy remembered how history goes, and how this _had _to happen. So he forced himself to be calm, though he was still mad at Will and Elizabeth, and then slipped aboard Sou Feng's ship, unnoticed by the crew of said ship after once last glare towards Will and a nod of approval from Barbossa.

He did have a small concern that Sou Feng knew that he was gonna follow though.

Then the next few minutes were chaos. Cannons started firing, people were getting guns out, combat on decks, lots of screaming and lot's of running. Sou Feng's ship managed to pull away unscathed, aside from a few people who had been pushed overboard-on both sides.

As the ship pulled away, from Randy's hiding spot, he could see Jack Soaring through the air and onto the Pearl, landing safely.

"I don't even want to know," Randy decided to himself. Also before he disappeared to find his book, he saw the Endeavor's mast fall over, they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

Using what skills he had without his mask, Randy managed to navigate Sou Feng's ship without detection. He was looking for Sou Feng, seeing as he had personal possession Randy's ninja mask and Nomicon.

Randy managed to slip below deck and into what seemed to be a luxurious chamber. Elizabeth was there, but Sou Feng was not. She was alone.

Randy debated to reveal his presence to her or not. She would probably be mad he was here. He was forced to stay hidden though when two of Sou Feng's female servant's entered the room.

"Captain Sou Feng has ordered us to clean you up," one said in heavily accented English. Elizabeth could only nod.

Randy, deciding he didn't need to see that, slipped out of the quarters to continue his search for Sou Feng and his Nomicon and mask.

He found Sou Feng in the Captains quarters, which looked even more luxurious than the room Elizabeth was staying in. Randy wondered how much it must cost to have such fancy rooms on boats.

Randy managed to get up into the rafters and watched the captain carefully. Sou Feng took the Nomicon and ninja mask out of his coat and set them on the table before him, before sitting at the table himself.

Sou Feng examined Randy's Ninja mask carefully, as if he wanted to put in on. For a moment, Randy thought he was going to, but instead he gently laid it out on the table.

"It has been ages since I have seen this book," Sou Feng murmured to himself.

"_Sou Feng has seen the Nomicon before?" _Randy mentally questioned.

Sou Feng attempted to open the book, but the Nomicon refused to open.

"No," he said, "I stole you once before and you denied me your secrets then. You will _not _defy me again. And you cannot remain quiet forever. I must know the rest."

"_What the juice?" _Randy thought. He was going to have a talk with the Nomicon's history section later on.

Sou Feng kept attempting to open the book. He placed various liquids on it, tried various methods to open it, said a few incarnations over it- but the Nomicon remained closed. For almost ten minutes he did this.

"Why are you not in Norrisville?" he sneered the book, "Has the Ninja abandoned his post as the protector?"

The Nomicon buzzed angrily, causing Sou Feng to jump.

"Still have an attitude I see," he muttered, "Very well then. Once I gain Calypso's favor, you will not be able to deny me your secrets."

"_But he doesn't even know who Calypso- unless… he thinks it's Elizabeth!" _Randy's mind was racing.

It suddenly made sense to Randy now. Sou Feng had only agreed to Barbossa's accord after he mentioned they had Calypso, and it made even more sense that he thought he was taking Calypso with him in the form of Elizabeth.

But Randy was pretty sure Elizabeth wasn't a heathen goddess who created Davy Jones.

He would figure out who the real Calypso was later, though he already had a suspicion… for now he needed Sou Feng to leave his Chambers so he could get his things.

He got his wish when Sou Feng's men called for him on deck. The captain left the chambers and as soon as the door closed, Randy dropped down from his hiding place. He ran over and picked up the mask and book.

"We are so discussing that later," Randy told the book as he put it in his jacket.

Just as he was about to put the mask on, the door reopened and Sou Feng was smirking in the door way.

"I had a feeling you would be here," he said.

"I have thing annoying feeling you wanted me to," Randy said, taking a defensive stance, "How do you know about the Nomicon. Norrisville is in inner California, that's pretty far from the ocean, let alone Singapore."

"I have my ways. But as you said, this place and your home are pretty far away. You have left your home vulnerable to the evils of the Sorcerer."

"Time travel. I'm not this era's Ninja. I'm not even born until 1999. Norrisville is fine and I can get back to my time period within a few minutes of when I left once I'm done here. Which should be pretty soon considering Captain Sparrow isn't prematurely dead anymore."

Sou Feng was quite after than statement, then he suddenly smirked, realizing how much more Randy could benefit him now that he was not only the Ninja with the Ninja Nomicon, but was from far in the future with futuristic knowledge.

"Well, I look forwards to you telling me the secrets of the future."

"I can't do that."

"You will. Once I have the knowledge of the future I will never be on the losing side."

"Telling you too much about the future could change it."

"With the knowledge you'll give me, it will only be for the better."

"Once you start changing things, it could just as easily end badly."

"You will give me the information I seek," Sou Feng stated, "But later. For now, I have duties to attend." He waved his hand in a gesture Randy couldn't understand.

The next thing Randy knew there was a crew member restraining him from behind, smashing a weird smelling cloth into his face. He struggled, but failed to break free. Then the world begun to go blurry and his muscles went lax. He was vaguely aware of Sou Feng giving an order in another language-or his mind was just too far gone to understand English- and someone picking him up and throwing him over their shoulder before the world went dark.

Randy woke up a few hours later. His head was still a little fuzzy but it eventually came into focus and Randy was able to re-gain his bearings.

He was still in Sou Feng's cabin…kind of. Apparently the captain had a build in brig-like cell behind one of the walls, and after a moment of looking around he realized he was looking out from an area that had previously been covered by a tapestry, and said tapestry was now draped over a small table. Also on the table was a key that could only be to the cell he was currently in. Randy had a feeling it was left out in view mockingly.

Randy had to admit, having a holding cell in the captain's cabin was either stupid or brilliant. Stupid cause it gave whoever was in it sight and possible access to the captain's cabin, but brilliant because if the captain ever really wanted to hide something or someone, having a hidden holding cell away from the brig was pretty clever.

It was also stupid because it was currently containing Randy. The only other thing in there was a small wood bench that Randy had woken up on and was still sitting on.

Anyway, Randy looked out of the cell, Sou Feng wasn't in the room at the moment. Apparently he was pretty sure Randy wouldn't be able to get out of the cell because the Nomicon and Ninja Mask were sitting in his full view on another desk with a mirror that was probably a vanity desk.

"Why does a pirate need makeup and stuff?" Randy wondered, but didn't dwell. He needed to get out of the cell.

He inspected the door. It looked and felt pretty sturdy and was built like every other brig cell door he'd seen in this era. He wouldn't be able to break the bars without help from the tools in his ninja suit and he doubted he could kick the door in with just his own strength. Plus near the top hinges hanging from the ceiling there was a little bell like what some small stores in his era had that would chime if the door opened and touched it, which would signal someone that he'd gotten the door opened.

And he kinda didn't feel like taking another chloroformed rag to the face.

How to escape? He knew that even if he did get out he'd have nowhere to go. They were in the middle of the ocean. But if he stayed in the cell he'd probably get interrogated for future information.

Randy was actually pretty sure sharing a little wouldn't be a bad thing. He shared little futuristic facts things with the Pearl's Crew all the time. But he didn't like nor trust Sou Feng as far as Bucky would be able to throw him.

So he'd have to get out of the cell somehow and hide somewhere else on the ship. Maybe he'd be able to hold out until they arrived at Shipwreck Cove once he got the mask on and activated his enhanced stealth skills.

Plus even if he did get caught, they'd probably knock him out again then he still wouldn't be able to talk for another however long he was out the first time.

He leaned back on the bench and jumped when it moved. He fell off the bench shortly after. It wasn't a very stable bench that wobbled a little every time he shifted.

"_Past experiences can be the legs to lift the bars."_

The Nomicon's words echoed in his mind as he laid on the ground starring at the bench's legs.

Then he noticed the shape of legs of the bench and had a flashback to the first time he was in the pirate era… the day he met William Tuner.

How did he get Jack and Randy out of the cell that day? Something about leverage using a bench. Randy looked back to the door and the hinges looked like the ones that Port Royal used in their jail.

He picked up the bench and flipped it over. Not exactly knowing what he was doing, he put the prongs of the legs on either side of one of the vertical bars and resting on the lower horizontal bars. He was going to have to make the door go straight up then manuver to avoid hitting the bell, and he'd have to be really careful setting the door aside so he wouldn't make so much noise.

He went for it. He put his weight on the end of the bench and pressed down.

Randy winced as the hinges came loose and soon the door was balancing straight up. He froze. There had been squeaking and straining as the door came lose. He waited for 3 minutes, bearing the weight of keeping the door balanced, but no one came in.

He reached forwards and grabbed the bars on the door and moved the door sideways, mentally doing the happy dance when he successfully avoided hitting the bell. Once the door had been quietly set on the ground Randy ran over and grabbed the mask and put it on.

"We are so talking about Sou Feng's knowledge of you later," he told the book then put it in his infinite pockets.

"Now what?" Randy muttered to himself. He needed a place to hide that wasn't here.

"Hope Elizabeth is done getting cleaned up," Randy muttered to himself.

Randy managed to slip back out of the cabin and kept himself in Conceal mode as he made his way towards Elizabeth's room.

Before he got there, he looked up at the sky, it was pretty dark now. Another few minutes and the sun's light would be completely replaced by the moon's and stars'. Randy hadn't realized how much time had actually passed while he'd been out. At least that meant less of the crew would be awake on watch, but he could see that Sou Feng was standing up at the helm shouting an order in his native tongue every now and then. He put the time passage aside and crept down to Elizabeth's chamber.

He got there surprisingly fast and unhindered.

The two maids with Elizabeth had given her new clothes and had washed the grime off her hair and body. Now one styled her hair while the other worked on making her nails look amazing. None of them noticed as Randy slid under a table with a cloth long enough so no one would notice him unless they looked hard enough.

"_Wow, their still at it? It's been hours. How long does it take to clean someone up?" _Randy thought.

Elizabeth said nothing to either of the maids and just stared straight ahead, letting them to their work, but ignoring them.

For about five minutes, the maids finished Elizabeth's make up, hair and nails. They had just finished placing a hat on her head, when Sou Feng entered the room. He spoke in a language Randy could only guess was either Chinese or Japanese maybe or some language similar.

The two maids backed away from Elizabeth and bowed before leaving the chamber.

Sou Feng approached a table and messed with a leaf that was in mineral water on it as he began to speak to Elizabeth. Randy happened to be hiding under that table, but Sou Feng did not notice.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove. And you will be free… Calypso," so he did believe Elizabeth was the goddess.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not the name you fancy I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you."

"We being who?"

Sou Feng raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth shrugged.

"You confirm it."

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing," Elizabeth replied as Sou Feng ate the leaf he had been dipping in the water. He began circling Elizabeth as he talked.

"The Brethern Court, _not I_, the first Brethren Court, whom decision I would have opposed. They bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not-"

"Me," Elizabeth concluded. It appeared to Randy that she may be playing along with this to get info.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than you are."

"Pretty speech from a captor," Elizabeth scoffed, "But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts?" he asked, "All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"_Wait is he flirting with her?" _Randy thought with a grimace.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," Elizabeth pointed out coldly.

"I offer simply my desire."

"_Gross! He's totally flirting with her," _Randy thought.

"And in return?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them to me."

"And if I should choose not?"

Sou Feng was now directly in front of Elizabeth.

"Then I will take… your fury!" Sou Feng said, then kissed Elizabeth aggressively and pushed her back against the support pillar.

"_Shansty!" _Randy said, now knowing what to do.

Elizabeth, who did not like being kissed by Sou Feng, pushed him away roughly, slashed at his face with her perfectly manicured nails and glared at him.

Sou Feng backed up and glared back. Elizabeth's perfectly filed nails had scratched his chin when she pushed him away. He was about to say something, when the side of the ship suddenly exploded inwards, and Sou Feng was lost in the debris.

The ship was under attack. More canon fire could be heard above.

"Sou Feng?" Elizabeth called, not seeing him.

"Here. Please," he replied weakly from where he was buried under the rubble.

Elizabeth hurried over and moved a few pieces of wood of the captain, only to find that one, rather large piece was impaled into his stomach. Sou Feng was barley holding onto life now. Even if he wanted to, Randy was sure his Ninja Art of Healing couldn't stop him from dying now.

Sou Feng reached for the necklace he wore and managed to rip it off his neck.

"With all 9 pieces of 8. You will be free," he said, but when Elizabeth hesitated, he ordered, "Take it! You are captain now."

"Me?" Elizabeth asked.

"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove," Sou Feng said, and then, he died with his last words being, "Forgive me, Calypso."

"_Too bad he doesn't know that Elizabeth isn't Calypso… right?" _Randy thought, attempting to not go into panic mode that someone- hateful person or not- had just died. Randy didn't like it when people died. And this was the first person he had ever explicitly seen die.

"_I am so sorry Sou Feng," _Randy thought, his instinctive need to protect people took over and made him feel guilty, despite his betrayal and what he just did to Elizabeth. But he couldn't stay like that for long. One of Sou Feng's men came down the stairs to report to Captain Sou Feng, only to find him whispering his last word's in Elizabeth's ear.

The man, it was Tai Haung, the man who had led the Singapore men on the Pearl, was silent for a while, but then his shock turned to anger/fear.

"What did he tell you?" he demanded, "What did he say?"  
Elizabeth slowly stood up, holding the necklace, "He made me captain."

Tai scowled at her, with either disgust or disbelivance, Randy couldn't tell. He was still finding it a merical no one had noticed him peeking out from under a table cloth.

Tai Haung turned and ran back up the stairs, Elizabeth followed. Randy waited for them to get half way up before crawling out of his hiding place. Before he went after them, he looked back at Sou Feng.

"You may have been a shoob who stole the Nomicon and locked me in a cell, and looked at Liz like a pervert among a bunch of other bad things, but you didn't deserve to die. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it," Randy said. Creepily, it almost seemed as if Sou Feng's dead body accepted his apology, but Randy didn't stick around. He had a job to do. He wasn't about to abandon Elizabeth.

Randy crept up the stairs and peeked around the bend. He saw that Elizabeth and Tai had been caught by two British soldiers, and were being held with swords at their necks, and the rest of the crew, though he couldn't see very well from his angle, were being corralled by Davy Jones's crew and soldiers.

This was the first time Randy had seen Davy Jones's crew. From Gibb's TMI description, he thought he was prepared to see them. He wasn't. They were way more creepy fish people in person that who Gibbs had said they were. They were way worse looking that any stank victim and that was saying something.

Then a familiar face stepped into view.

"Elizabeth?" James Norrington asked when he saw her.

"James? James!" Elizabeth exclaimed and she pushed away from her current captor and into James's arms.

"_I thought he lost his military status?" _Randy thought, but he was obviously highly decorated in a blue navy uniform, then remembered his WIKI readings and remembered he was later re-instated.

"Thank goodness you're alive," he said, "Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe."

"_He doesn't know?" _Randy thought with a start.

Elizabeth paused and pulled away from him, "My father's dead."

Norrington looked surprised, "No, that can't be true. He returned to England."

"Did Lord Becket tell you that?" Elizabeth looked disgusted now.

And that's when it happened. James looked behind Elizabeth to see Randy peeking out from the hall way. They made eye contact. Randy's eye widened, realizing he'd been seen. Then the put a finger to his lips and he pointed his chin at Elizabeth and shook his head slightly. James immediately got the message; Randy was acting as Elizabeth's secret guard.

"Who among ye do you name captain?" a new, menacing voice said, stepping on deck and looking among the crew. His voice and uneven footsteps sent chills down Randy's spine.

"Captain. Her," Tia Haung said, and pointed to Elizabeth.

"Her!" the rest of the crew echoed, also pointing.

James gave Elizabeth a surprised look. She shrugged.

Jones stepped into Randy view, and Randy nearly puked. Jones literally looked like a man with an octopus stuck on his head and had one hand a crab claw while the other was a slimy hand with an extra tentacle finger and his coat was covered in- barnacles? Anyway, he was just as gross and creepy looking as the rest of the crew, though he had the captain authority aura that made him seem more menacing.

"Captain-" Davy started but was cut off by James.

"Tow the ship," he ordered, "And escort the crew to the brig. The Captain shall share my quarters."

Randy's memory sparked as James made eye contact one more time before leaving.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So why are we doing this Cunningham? We already spent the last hour on a whole bunch of other dead guys. Can't we go to the Game Hole now?" Howard asked as Randy typed furiously at the computer's keyboard._

"_Howard, I want to know what happened to them, and I was a bit busy with Ninja stuff when we went over the mid eighteenth century pirates in class," Randy replied, "Hey, check it out. That's Commodore Norrington."_

_On the screen was a painted picture of the Commodore Randy had met not long ago._

"_The guy who tried to have you hanged?" Howard asked, glaring at the painting._

"_Yep," Randy replied as he read the article. It had all kinds of stuff about the Commodor's life. His birthdate, parents, some of his childhood, moving up through the military ranks. What interested Randy was that the Commodor disappeared from the royal Navy for some time, and was thought to have turned Pirate for quite some time after giving up his pursuit of Captain Jack Sparrow before mysteriously returning as an admiral of Lord Becket's Navy._

_And it also included that sometime in June of 1741, though the official cause and location of death was unknown, Commodore Norrington died protecting his beloved Elizabeth Swan and another unknown young friend. From what is unknown, though it was speculated to have been a pirate raid. _

Randy had seen the words 'Young Friend' in place of him in several places during his research. But up till this point, Randy thought that it only applied to the date between which he was first there and when he left and any Young Friend mentioned after must have been someone else. But now he was starting to doubt that.

Elizabeth stepped back from him, "That's a nice offer, but I prefer to remain with my crew," she said coldly. She stepped back from him into line with her crew. From the looks on their faces, it was obvious by doing that she had just won them over.

"_Okay, slightly harder to get to her this way… what now?" _Randy thought to himself as Elizabeth and her crew was escorted to the brig of the Flying Dutchman.

Randy waited for a few minutes while everyone returned (or was escorted) to the Flying Dutchman. The fish people crew members tied a few ropes between the two ships. Randy concealed himself as they did one last sweep search of the ship, and soon enough, they were being slowly pulled along through the water. He was glad no one seemed to mention the broken door in the captain cabin.

"Now to get over to that ship," Randy muttered to himself. The thought of having to get on board that ship terrified him-especially in the middle of the night, especially when he was alone. But 1, He was supposed to be keeping an eye on Elizabeth, 2, he had to make sure Norrington really wouldn't say a word about him and 3, Randy needed to get Sou Fe- Elizabeth and her crew back on their own ship so they could get to Shipwreck Cove. They couldn't exactly attend the meeting with the Flying Dutchmen towing them to who knows where.

Randy crept up to the front of the ship where several ropes connected the two ships. Randy was so relieved they didn't leave any fish people to guard on the ship. That would have just complicated things- more.

"Okay, swim or climb," Randy said, looking back and forth between the ropes and water.

Randy could probably easily swim between the two boats, since the mask did enhance his performance and they weren't really traveling that fast- but then again- it was the middle of the night, the water would be cold and hard to see through and he would leave a trail of water when he got to the other side- well maybe not because the ship was already soaked.

Climbing still seemed like the better option.

Randy pulled back when he first touched the ropes. Even through the gloves of the ninja suit, he could still feel how grimy the ropes were. They looked so grimy and corroded, yet they held the two ships together securely. Randy shook it aside and took a firm hold. He could probably walk on the really thick ropes- being a ninja and all- but climbing upside down would conceal him better.

Anyway, it took Randy almost no time at all to get across to the Flying Dutchman. The second he stepped foot on the vessel, he felt a chill run up his spine- then the smell hit him like a cannonball.

If Randy hadn't been used to horrible smells from how his smoke bombs used to smell before he discovered how to make them smell like camp fire smoke by adding normal tree sap, he was pretty sure he would have passed out from the smell of the ship.

Randy shook his head to clear his thoughts then got back on task. Randy knew he couldn't stay here for long, so he had to get moving.

Elizabeth and the crew would be down in the brig and Norrington would be in his private quarters he mentioned.

Randy quickly decided he should talk to Norrington first- as Norrington was the greater risk seeing as he could blab about Randy to Jones.

But where was his Quarters?

Randy was currently on the back balcony of the ship. And he had no knowledge of this ship's layout. And it was crawling with Fish People and Navy Soldiers.

"Mr. Cunningham," Norrington said, revealing himself from the shadows of the balcony.

"Normally hiding in the shadows in my thing, Commodore- or is it Admiral now?" Randy replied, trying to sound his normal perky confident self, but it wasn't as strong for two reasons. One was because he was on the creepiest ship in historical legend. The second because Randy knew the man in front of him would soon be dead. And there was nothing Randy could do about it, but Randy knew he was going to be there. He hated not being able to do anything about it.

Norrington did take notice of how gravely Randy looked and sounded, but decided it best not to question it at the moment and instead said, "It's not safe to talk here. Follow me, preferable in stealth mode."

"It'll be like I'm not even here," Randy smirked. Norrington started walking without another word, but a few steps later he looked back to find the boy had vanished.

Randy managed to keep himself hidden from sight- despite a close call with a wandering fish person- and followed Norrington to a cabin door. He slipped inside behind him and when Norrington turned around from locking the door, Randy was standing there.

"So what are you doing here? I heard you ran off when they retrieved the heart from that island after being a pirate for a few months," Randy asked.

"I took the heart and got my life back. Giving it to Lord Becket granted me position as Admiral of the East India Trading Company war fleet," he replied.

"Well, by you're doing that you just put a lot of people in danger," Randy replied, "Jack, Will, Mr. Gibbs, everyone we've known around here within the past year. Especially _Elizabeth_."

"I know but this is how I gained my life back. This is-" Randy cut Norrington off.

"Seriously? Your way of getting LIFE back is by working with the walking _dead_ fish people. You know, to most people, dealing with creepy deranged humanoid fishes who mess around with the dead and the afterlife usually sends up red flags. Did you even care to ask why Jones and his crew looks so messed up? Why they don't look human anymore? Why his heart is literally not in the place it's supposed to be? By associating with him, you've not only put yourself and Elizabeth in danger but every living human on this ship plus some, and for what? Honor and status and bit of extra money to go with a nice uniform?"

Norrington was quiet for some time, Randy's sudden outburst stunned him. He couldn't believe he had just been chewed out by a child, but said child was right. Elizabeth was now in danger. And it was his fault. He gave Becket the heart, which allowed him to control Jones and now everything was so messed up.

To be honest he never thought about the human race as a whole. It was either you are a good person who did what they were supposed to by the law of the British Empire or a piece of lowly scum who needed to be either imprisoned, enslaved or eliminated. But now, he realized Randy was right, at the moment, it didn't matter which class a person was in, _everyone_ was in danger with Jones and Becket working "together". And Norrington was the one who brought them together.

The whole good man and a pirate thing hadn't really made since to him until now. Norrington now realized he wasn't the super man hero he thought he was. Randy was more of a hero than he was and he was only 14 years old. But he had a chance to change that right now.

Elizabeth was currently in the most danger. Her and her crew. Besides, Elizabeth was a remarkable woman, if anyone could help get out of the mess he caused, it would be her.

"Follow me," Norrington finally said.

"Where we going?" Randy asked.

"To free Elizabeth. If it's the last thing I do, I want it to be helping someone who can end all this," he replied.

Randy flinched when Norrington said 'if it's the last thing I do,' because it would be. Norrington pretended not to notice.

Once again they were moving through the ship, this time, Norrington was also extremely cautious about being seen. They got down to the brig and Norrington snatched the keys off of where they hung on the wall.

Elizabeth and her crew were all together in the largest cell in the very back corner of the brig next to a wall that should have fallen apart years ago from how rotted it looked.

James hastily went over to the door and opened it. The crew and Elizabeth starred at him.

"Come with me," he said.

No reply. They just continued to stare at him.

"Quickly," Norrington insisted.

"We don't have a lot of time," Ninja added, coming out of the shadows.

"You're supposed to be on the Black Pearl," she told him, "I said you were staying there."

"I'm a terrible listener. Now come on," he replied.

Elizabeth looked at Randy for a moment then back to Norrington. She said nothing, but nodded to her crew to follow them, she followed once all of her crew was out of the cell.

It was surprisingly easy to get everyone to the tow cables on the back deck/patio of the ship. They got to the deck and Randy knocked out the two British navy-guards patrolling it. Then everyone climbed over the rail and along the side of the boat, using the decorations and bits of coral- among other things- sticking out of the sides as hand/ foot holds until they reached the back balcony thing.

The crew began crawling across the ropes to their ship to begin getting it fully ready to sail on it's own without a tow rope. Elizabeth and Randy reached the back patio last.

"Do not go to Shiprwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them," Norrington said to Elizabeth.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth replied coldly.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death," Norrington reassured her, "… but that does not absolve me of my other sins. I have put too many in danger because I put my honor above the safety of others. Now please, go."

Elizabeth looked at her crew climbing across the ropes, Randy who was standing next to the ropes waiting for her, then back to James and thought of his words.

"Come with us. James, come with me," she told him.

"Who goes there?" someone called. They looked up to see one of the fish people- though he looked a bit more human that most- starring straight down at them. He disappeared, no doubt coming for them.

Norrington looked at Randy. He looked at Randy and realized that this was his end. His only way to make up for what he'd done. Randy and him starred at each other for a moment. Randy looked at him as if to say, 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

"GO. I will follow," James said shakily, looking for any sign of the undead sailor.

Elizabeth recognized the tone, "Your lying." James turned to her and looked her in the eye, putting on his brave yet, I loved you, face.

"Our destinies have been entwined… but never joined," he pushed her towards the rope, "Go. Now."

Elizabeth sent one last hopeful look at Norrington before climbing onto the rope.

"Mr. Cunningham, I advise you leave now," he told him.

"But-" Randy began to argue even though he knew he couldn't win.

"Randy," Norrington said, "Thank you. Now go."

Randy finally nodded and began climbing. Just as he did, one of the undead fish sailors appeared.

"Back to your stations Sailor," was all Randy heard before going out of normal talking hearing range, about a third of the way across the rope.

Then he began hearing the sailor yell, "Part of the Crew, Part of the Ship," a few times before, "ALL HANDS, PRISONER ESCAPE!"

Randy knew Norrington had seconds. He wanted to go back, but he couldn't.

"Belay that!" James ordered.

"James!" Elizabeth cried and began climbing back towards the Dutchmen.

Norrington saw this and the next thing Randy knew, a shot had been fired, the rope snapped and he along with everyone else still climbing on the rope got sent down into the cold waters.

Randy dared to look back just in time to see Norrington slump from being stabbed. Elizabeth cried out and tried to go back. Randy swam over and started half pulling her back to their own ship.

"Elizabeth, come on, ther-there's nothing we can do n-now," Randy urged, trying to ignore how his voice cracked, but Elizabeth stopped fighting so hard, though Randy still had to help her keep her head above the water as she went into shock. But then again, he was barley keeping himself out of shock. He just watched 2 people die right after each other. This was all wrong to him, but he had no choice.

The crew had already reached the ship and were turning it away from the Dutchman. The Crew helped Randy and Elizabeth get aboard and got them some towels to dry off.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Set a course of Shipwreck cove." Tai Hung nodded and shouted a bunch of orders to the men to turn the ship in the correct direction to get back on course, then he looked at Randy and pointed at him.

"I suppose putting you in the brig would do no good," Elizabeth said, Randy shook his head and shrugged, "Follow me."

They went back down to the below deck area. There was still a hole in the side of the ship- but the men had moved Sou Feng's body to his captain's quarters for now. Many were a little angry about Randy breaking the Captain Cabins cell tho.

Elizabeth suddenly sharply turned to Randy he almost ran into her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Will wanted me to shadow you. He didn't want to leave you alone with the shoob who back stabbed him for the Pearl," Randy replied, taking off his mask and putting it in his jacket and brushed some of his still wet purple hair out of his eyes. Elizabeth wondered how even when soaking wet- his hair still defiantly stood up all messy- but didn't linger on it.

"Will thought I needed protecting," Elizabeth scoffed.

"Look, everyone knows your capable of taking down most whoever stands in your way- but in case you didn't notice, Will kinda cares about you and sent me to make sure you made it out alive."

"I thought you protected people," Elizabeth suddenly said.

"I do," Randy replied, slightly caught off guard by the question, then it clicked, "Oh, right. Norrington."

Randy shifted uncomfortably under Elizabeth's glare, "Look. As much as I really didn't want to let him die, there was nothing I could do about it."

She kept looking at him.

"While I was back in my time period, I looked at some old records. What just happened was exactly the date and scenario that the records said that Admiral James Norrington died, there're weren't any other specifics other than he was protecting one beloved Elizabeth Swan and an unknown young friend and the attack was suspected to have something to do with pirates. The Nomicon said I couldn't mess with major events like that without de-stabilizing the time stream. Something about it affecting other important events or something- time travel is annoying like that. If I messed with one event, it would mess up future events that NEED to happen."

Elizabeth glared for a moment longer. Then sighed. "I would keep your mask on. The crew seems to be more respectful towards a ninja rather than a boy in strange clothing."

Randy shrugged and pulled the mask back out and put in on.

"So, how long do you think it'll take us to get to the cove?"

"How do you know I won't change my mind and listen to James's final request and not go?"

"Spoilers," Randy shrugged and went above deck to get the ship moving faster. He knew what she'd become.

Eventually they arrived at Shipwreck cove. Everyone else was already there, but the meeting wouldn't be too far along yet.

They entered the cove after docking and went through several passageways, following the sounds of talking as well as the path of lit torches that lead them exactly to where they wanted to be.

They entered a room with Jack, Barbossa, their crew as well as the Captains and crews of the other Pirate lords all gathered around a large table. Barbossa was at the head of the table, back turned to them and Jack was right behind him leaning up against a world globe with a bunch of swords sticking out of it.

Raggetti was holding a bowl-plate thing with a bunch of seemingly miscellaneous objects in it.

"Master Raggetti if you please," Barbossa said, holding out a hand to the pirate.

"I's kept it safe for ya, just like you said when you gave it to me," Raggetti replied.

"Aye, you have, but now I be needing it back," Barbossa said and hit the back of Raggetti's head and popped out his fake eye. He dropped it into the bowl.

"Sparrow!" one of the other captains called.

Jack raised a hand to the string of beads that hung out from his red bandanna that he always wore. For a moment he looked like it was about to give it up before, stopping.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sou Feng joins us," Jack said walking forwards.

Elizabeth decided to make an entrance.

"Sou Feng is dead," she announced, driving her sword into the globe as the other pirate lords had done, "He fell to the Flying Dutchmen."

That caused an outburst in the room. Someone called the Dutchmen the Plague Ship.

"And he made you captain? They're just giving away the bloody title away now," Jack muttered, "Ah, Randy, wondering where you wandered off to."

"Listen. Listen to me!" Elizabeth shouted over the noise, which quickly quieted down, "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Beckett, they're on their way here."

"We have a week at most," Randy added.

"Who is this betrayer?" one of the pirate lords asked.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa pointed out.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked, noticing his absence.

"Not among us," Jack said quietly. Randy frowned. He was pretty sure he'd left Will on the Black Pearl. Unless…damn it William.

"It matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa inquired.

"We fight," Elizabeth announced boldly and confidently. This was the first Randy was hearing of this plan. She must have been sitting on this since Sou Feng died. Maybe she had a shred of sympathy for the guy after all, or she was running on anger for her father's and James Norrington's deaths more likely.

Everyone broke out laughing. Elizabeth looked confused on why. One of the pirates, a Chinese woman with her whole face covered in white makeup stood and said, "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

A few choruses of agreements rippled through the crowd. But then, Barbossa spoke up.

"There be a third course," he said, "At another age in this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones."

Several people nodded, but Barbossa shook his head, "That was a mistake." This caused confusion.

"We tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But we also opened the door for Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came from not bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true. Gentlemen. Ladies. Others. We must free Calypso."

Silence. Then it was like a bomb went off in there. There was outrage from several corners of the room.

"SHOOT HIM!" one of the pirate lords yelled.

"Cut out his tongue!" another demanded.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue then shoot the tongue," Jack added, "And trim that scraggly beard." Barbossa scowled at Jack. Randy sent a look towards Jack, but the captain ignored it.

"Sou Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Haung spoke up. Randy certainly knew _that _to be true.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now," the African pirate lord said.

"It's unlikely her mood's improved," the pirate lord with the French accent near the opposite edge of the table added.

"I would still agree with Sou Feng, we release Calypso," the pirate lord, a Spanish guy, next to him said, pulling out his gun but keeping a hand on it as he rested it on the table.

"You threaten me!"

"I silence you!"

The French guy punched the Spanish guy in the face, and his gun went off and shot the celling and then everyone started punching each other. Some poor dude got slid along the table and a bottle was broke over his head, different crews yelled at each other and such. Only Elizabeth's and Jack/Barbossa's crew stayed out of the fight. It was something Randy would honestly expect to see in Tortuga. Well…pirates were pirates everywhere right?

"This is madness," Elizabeth said.

"This is politics," Jack corrected.

"And yet everyone wonders why no one likes politics," Randy muttered, "We've got bigger problems. Beckett's gonna be here soon."

"If he not be here already," Barbossa muttered.

After a few more minutes of watching the brawl Barbossa looked at Randy and nodded his head towards the mob of brawling pirates. Randy understood and pulled out an electro ball. He rolled it out onto the table. Jack looked at the ball strangely as it didn't do anything for several seconds.

Barbossa prided himself on knowing more about Randy's less used specialty weapons than Jack did.

Everyone jumped out of their skin when a large blast of lighting suddenly lit up the room. Barbossa quickly got up onto the table where the blast had been- now there was a large scorch mark- so everyone would defiantly be able to see and hear him.

The fighting ceased.

"It was the first course that imprisoned Calypso, we should be the ones to set her free and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack cut in. Barbossa rolled his eyes in annoyance but Jack continued without notice, "Utterly deceptive twaddle speak says I."

"Well if you have an alternative, please share," Barbossa said as he got off the table, and he said it as if there was nothing Jack could say to make releasing a goddess the inferior choice.

"Cuttlefish." Jack said, everyone gave him the famous 'wat' stare Jack got quite often, "Aye. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the Cuttlefish." Jack began making his way around the table though the crowd of pirates as he spoke, "Pin them up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn't it- or rather fish nature," he stopped behind the Chinese pirate lady who suggested hiding out in the Cove, "So yes, we could stay here, well provisioned and well-armed and half of us will be dead within the month. Which seems rather grim to me any way you slice it." He ignored the bodyguards next to her pulling out their daggers.

He moved on, continuing around the table, "Or, as my colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. So Res ispa loquitur, tabula in naufragio. WE are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are commin' out of me mouth… Captain Swann. We must fight." He was at the other end of the table by the end of his speech.

Barbossa looked angry, "You've always run away from a fight."

"Have not," Jack argued.

"You have so."

"Have not."

"You have so and you know it." Heads swiveled back and forth at the exchange like watching a tennis match.

"Have not. Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit now that here that is what we must all do. We must fight… to run away."

More quiet for a moment.

"You know, it does kinda sound, right," Randy said, appearing behind Jack much to everyone's shock as he had been on the other side of the room moments ago. A chorus of Ayes followed from the pirate lords. Jack had won them over. But Barbossa didn't seem satisfied.

"As per the code, an act of war- and this be exactly that- can only be declared by the pirate king," Barbossa stated.

"You made that up!" Sparrow accused.

"Did I now? I call upon Cap'n Teague, keeper of the code."

"_Teague? Why does that sound so familiar? I know I've heard it somewhere," _Randy racked his mind trying to remember where he heard that name before.

The pirate lord in the Turban nudged his first mate- also wearing a tuban. The first mate spoke, "Sumbanjee proclaims this all to be folly. Hang the code. Who cares ab-" the guy never got to finish as a shot rang out and the man fell over due to the bullet wound in his chest. Randy winced.

Everyone turned to look at where the shot originated from. Behind Jack, there was a man who looked a lot like Jack standing on a balcony, his gun smoking.

"The code is the law," the man stated. Randy winced again at the causal threat.

Everyone sat down as the man approached the table. Jack just kept standing there, back to the man, looking at the table. He looked oddly shell-shocked.

"You're in my way boys," he said, and Jack slid over two steps, as did Randy but in the opposite direction. The man approached the table and motioned for two older fellows to bring forth a giant book with a lock keeping it closed. Everyone whispered in awe.

"_So that's where all the pirate rules are written," _Randy thought as the book was placed on the table.

Captain Teague whistled and a very familiar dog came into view. It was the key dog from the Port Royal jail house. Didn't Pintel and Raggetti say it somehow got left behind on the Cannibal Island?

The dog delivered a key to the pirate.

"That can't- how could it-" Raggetti stammered.

"Sea turtles mate," now everyone knew where Jack got that phrase from. The dog barked twice before leaving.

The book was unlocked and Teague flipped through a few pages.

"Ahh, Barbossa is right," he said after reading a paragraph within the book.

"Ang on a minute," Jack said, and looked at the book. Sure enough, the book clearly stated that it was the Duty of the Pirate Lord to be able to declare an act of war.

"Fancy that," Jack muttered.

"There has not been a king since the first court," the French guy protested, "And that's not likely to change."  
"Not likely," Teauge muttered before going to sit at a chair at the back of the room.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well you see, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote," Gibbs began.

"And each pirate ever only votes for hisself," Barbossa cut in.

"I call for a vote," Jack suddenly said as Teauge began playing guitar in the back ground. Half the people sighed, while the other half made sounds of agreement. Then the voting began.

"I vote for Ammand the corsair."

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman."

"Sumbhajee votes for Sumbhajee." (his first mate said it rather than the captain himself)

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentelman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbosssa."

"Vallenueva."

"Elizabeth Swann."

Pause.

"What?" Elizabeth seemed shocked.

"I know, Curious isn't it," Jack shrugged, not at all defending his final vote.

This caused a cry out outraged. Everyone wanted Jack to change his vote to them.

"You know, you're not really keeping to the code by protesting this," Randy pointed out. The Guitar playing abruptly stopped and everyone stopped talking instantly and sat down.

"Very well," Mistress Ching (Chinese lady) said, and turned to Elizabeth, "What say you Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

"_Wouldn't she be Queen?" _Randy thought.

Everyone looked at Elizabeth expectantly. She looked at Randy. He gave a barley noticeably nod. He hadn't gone into much research about what was to become known as the Pirate War but he knew that there was only one large organized battle that was a full on Navy VS pirate fleet conflict. He'd also seens a vague inquiry about Elizabeth becoming a leader among pirates. A King even.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. We're at war," Elizabeth proclaimed.

Sumbhajee suddenly stood, and his a surprisingly high squeaky voice he said, "And so, we shall go to war!"

Jack looked at him like 'WTF.' Randy shared the look.

The pirates cheered and exited the room to prepare. No one notices Raggetti hiding the pieces of 8 in his jacket under Barbossa's orders.

Only Randy, Jack and Captain Teague remained in the room.

Randy leaned against the table and waited for Jack as he went to talk with the Captain Teague.

"What?" Jack asked, noticing the look his father was giving him, "You've seen it all, you survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever Jackie…. The trick is living with _yourself_ forever."

Jack nodded then asked, "…How's mum?"

Captain Teague held up a shrunken head on a necklace.

"… she looks great-?"

Teague put the head back into a pocket in his overcoat, "I believe you have a war to prepare for."

Randy followed Jack out the door, sending one last glance back at Captain Teague. Now that he thought about it- there really was no denying that Jack and Teague were related. Teague was just an aged Jack Sparrow. The elder captain gave him a nod, then Randy was out of the room.

The next 24 hours were a flurry of preparation. Weapons were loaded onto ships to full capacity, all the ships were checked over and re-enforced to make them in the best and most durable shape possible.

Two days it took to prepare. Then there was a few days of anxiety filled waiting. But soon enough, hundreds of pirates were on several ships, lined up out in the ocean. Elizabeth as well as her Singapore Crew was on the Black Pearl with Jack, Randy and Barbossa rather than on the ship she had been named captain of- mainly because it was already falling apart after the Davey Jones attack and not a large battle front fit ship.

Randy was suited up and waiting among the dead silent crowd of pirates. Apparently, how this worked was the Black Pearl would go out and confront an enemy ship first, and then the results of the battle would go back to the other ships on either side and what would be done would be decided from there.

"Randy, you're from the future, you've looked at the records. If we fight, do we win this?" Elizabeth had earlier asked him.

"Look. I'd love to tell you, but I can't. It could mess with the outcome. And even if that weren't an issue, I still couldn't tell you. I really don't actually know the outcome. I didn't get that far into my research before I got pulled back here," he had replied.

Elizabeth sighed and had left to continue preparing.

And now they were here.

Randy was actually quite nervous. He had never been in a fight like this.

He fought seemingly invincible robots with way more advanced fire power than anything any of the ships here and won. He fought stanked distressed students who had turned into deadly destructive monsters and won without a scratch. He'd gone up against the honkin' SOCERER and put up a very good fight resulting in his capture.

But those robots weren't actually alive. Randy didn't kill stanked students, he de-stanked them and any damage he had done to the monster disappeared with the stank, and the Sorcerer was alive, immortal and imprisoned, not dead.

This was a REAL war. REAL people were REALLY going to DIE here. And sure, technically all the people of Flying Dutchmen crew were already dead with the addition of serving under an evil master. But to Randy- they seemed alive enough- and they would be trying to kill him and other pirates- who had somewhat become his friends throughout his time among him even if they weren't his usual high school peeps he was used to hanging with.

Randy could pretend all he wanted that he would just be fighting stanked people who wouldn't actually be caused any pain or death once he dealt with them. He could also pretend that they were just some bio-monsters that Viceroy had created.

But what about the British Soldiers he would no doubt have to be facing? Randy could probably reason with himself upon dealing with the Dutchmen- but what about the fully human not dead yet soldiers?

He would either have to kill them- or just try to only knock them out. God he was going to need a serious Nomicon therapy session after this- if he survived of course. All he got beforehand was **"All heroes make choices. Some may not appear for the better at first." **He had no idea if that was an ok to kill or what that really meant. He'd been too nervous to figure it out.

A ship suddenly appeared out of the fog.

"THE ENEMY IS HERE! LET'S TAKE 'EM!" Marty the Midget yelled, pulling out his gun and raising it in the air.

The other pirates cheered and drew out their swords and guns. Randy didn't cheer. He was SO not ready for this. But he was here and had no choice. He didn't know the exact process of this battle. It was never recorded.

His mind suddenly went blank. He couldn't remember anything weather it had been recorded or not. Who died or who lived- he did even remember if the pirates won or not- he also forgot he never even got to read that info. All his research he had done though seemed to have just drained out of his brain- kinda like it always did before a big test.

Except this test was a hell of a lot more serious.

It was freaking him out.

The cheering suddenly stopped as HUNDREDS more Navy ships appeared out of the fog. More than twice the amount of pirate ships they had.

A squawk got everyone's attention as Cotton's bird suddenly flew off saying, "Abandon Ship, Abandon Ship."

It didn't help calm anyone's nerves.

Several of the pirates glared at Jack menacingly. He was the one who had elected the person who wanted to go to war in which they were now REALLY outnumbered.

"Parley?" Jack said weakly.

Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa and Randy then had to go to the little strip of land that was just off the battle field area to meet with Becket to discuss the battle.

Barbossa (with his monkey on his shoulder) Elizabeth, Jack and Randy (who had removed the mask for now) walked from one side of the tiny spit of land to where Davy Jones (who was standing in a bucket of water) Lord Becket, Will and Mercer (Becket's right hand man) stood waiting for them.

Randy's eyes widened a little when he saw Will calmly standing among the enemy representatives. He betrayed them again. Of course he did. The records always did say he wasn't the most trustworthy man.

"So you be the cur that lead these wolves to our door," Barbossa scoffed upon seeing Will.

"_Someone who was not among us at the Court," _Randy thoughts, confirming his earlier thought.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see it's grand architect, look to your left," Becket interrupted as Will kept a perfectly straight face despite Randy's stare.

The pirates looked to their left. Barbossa was on the far right, then Elizabeth, then Randy and Jack was consequently on the far left. Jack also looked to his left, only to find that there was no one there. He looked to the others.

"My hands are clean in all this," he defended raising his hands, before looking at them and seeing that they were literally very dirty, "… figuratively."

Randy begun to wish that he'd stayed on the Pearl rather than going with Elizabeth so he would actually know what went on.

"My actions were to my own and to my own purpose," Will spoke up, "Jack had nothing to do with it."

"Well spoke," Jack exclaimed, "Listen to the tool."

Randy rolled his eyes. Calling Will the tool didn't help Jack look innocent what so ever.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchmen, I understand the burden you bear but I feel that course is lost," Elizabeth said, looking straight at her fiancé.

Well, Randy was actually sure if he should consider Will Elizabeth's fiancé or former fiancé. He was a very lost clueless teen when it came to romance issues. Especially those of pirate era complex relations.

"No course is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it," Will replied cryptically as his eyes flickered over to Jack to a moment.

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did you come to give me this," Becket said, pulling out a very familiar compass from him pocket, "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates and a promised source of futuristic knowledge. And here they are," Becket tossed the Captain his compass, "Don't be bashful, step up claim your reward."

Randy's eyes widened. Jack made a deal with this guy of all people to deliver pirates to his doorstep… and Randy's future knowledge? Everyone sent Jack a glare.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. 100 years in service aboard the Dutchmen, as a start," Jones interrupted.

"That debt was paid," Jack replied, "With some help," he added, waving his hand at Elizabeth.

"You escaped," Davy spat.

"Well, there's really not anything that says he as to stay in your locker, just that he has to GO there so uhh, technically he's already paid your debt thing," Randy countered.

Jones growled at Randy and was about to reply when Elizabeth cut in.

"I propose an exchange," she said, "Will leaves with us… and you can take Jack."

Barbossa and Jack looked at Elizabeth like she was crazy. Randy thought so too for a moment before an idea popped into his head. He knew what Elizabeth was doing. And it was much more than just getting her William back… probably.

"Done," Will agreed.

"Undone," Jack scoffed.

"Done," Becket countered.

"Jack's one of the 9 pirate lords, you have no right," Barbossa said.

"King," was her very smug sounding reply, she looked at Jack, Jack looked at Randy like he was asking for backup. Randy shrugged and since he was at an angle where Jack and the others blocked Becket's and Davy's view of him, he tapped his chest twice over his heart. Jack understood.

Turning back to Elizabeth, he bowed, taking off his hat "As you command."

Barbossa then shouted something Randy didn't quite catch and lashed out his sword. For a second, Randy thought Barbossa was going to attack Jack or something, but he only sliced off the string of beads that was hanging from his bandana. Jack the Monkey snatched it from where it landed on the sand and handed it to Barbossa.

His Piece of 8.

"If ye have something to say, I might be sayin' something as well," Barbossa said to Jack.

"First to the finish then?" Jack replied.

Jack and Will then traded places, though Becket suddenly slid over where Will once stood, making Jack take the place standing next to Jones, much to his dismay. Jack put his hat on as Jones said something to him. To Randy it sounded like:

"Do you fear death?"

"You've no idea," Jack muttered in reply. Jones looked a bit confused but leaned away from Jack and looked back at the 4 standing across from him.

Becket stepped forwards.

"Advise your brethren," he said, "You can fight and all of you will die or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die."

"Way to sugar coat it," Randy muttered inaudibly.

Elizabeth stepped forwards to face him.

"You murdered my father," Elizabeth growled.

"He chose his own fate."

"And you have chosen yours. We will fight and you will die."

And with that Elizabeth turned and began walking back down the strip of sand back to their long boat.

Will and Barbossa followed her a second later.

"So be it," Becket said quietly.

"You might want to be careful," Randy commented quietly as he turned away.

"Pray tell, child," Bekket replied, "I've heard of you from William. If you think they will win simply because of your abilities, you are mistaken. And once you fail to win this battle for your…comerades, as per the deal I made with Jack, you will have to give me knowledge of the future,"

"One; that knowledge is a danger to yourself and two; I wasn't talking about me. Your army's mainly comprised of force drafted soldiers."

"What's your point?"

"Just saying," Randy replied with his signature smirk and shrug before going to join the other pirates.

Becket was slightly disturbed how a young child could be so confident in the face of danger like this. Scowling, he returned to his ship while Sparrow and Jones went to the Dutchmen- where Jack was locked in the brig upon arrival.

Elizabeth, Will, Randy and Barbossa rowed back to the Pearl and climbed aboard and rowed back to the Pearl. Randy had actually been very afraid to talk to Becket like that with the creepy fish dude starring at him, but luckily, the mask always helped him feel braver, on his head or clutched in his hand.

He was also a little annoyed that everyone wanted him to tell them secrets of the future so they could get ahead in life.

Barbossa went up first, leaving Will, Elizabeth and Randy in the long boat below.

"So how long do you think it'll take Jack to get the heart?" Randy asked, looking at the enemy ships before them.

Will smiled just a little, then climbed up the ladder, followed by Randy and Elizabeth.

"Well use the Black Pearl as our flag ship to lead the attack," Will said as he and the others climbed aboard.

"Oh, will we now?" Barbossa said with a smirk.

Guns and knives were suddenly pointed at Will, Elizabeth and Randy as Pintel and Raggetti lead up one Tia Dalma who was cocooned in ropes except for her head and a little bit of her legs so she could walk.

"_Oh gods no. They can't release Calypso now it could ruin our chance of winning," _Randy thought.

"Barbossa you can't release her," Will called.

"I really don't see things going well if you release her _now _of all times," Randy added.

"We need to give Jack a chance," Elizabeth proclaimed. Barbossa faced her.

"Apologies, _Your Majesty,_ but too long my fate has not been in me own hands. No Longer," he said as to ripped the necklace Sou Feng had given her off her neck. The final piece of eight he needed to release her. He dropped Jack's string of beads and the necklace in a bowl/plate thing with the other pieces of 8 that Tia Dalma/Calypso was holding.

"Be there a manner of right or incantation?" Gibbs asked. Randy wondered why the juice he was going along with this. He hadn't exactly been for the Calypso releasement at the meeting.

"Aye," Barbossa replied, "Items brought together, done. Items to be burned," Raggetti passed Barbossa a small canister of rum-a rather flammable liquid- which was poured over the pieces of 8, "… and someone must speak the words: Calypso I release you from your human bonds."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked, unimpressed.

"Tis to be said as if speaking to a lover," Barbossa grinned. Someone handed Barbossa a canon firing torch, he held it up and dramatically said, "CALYPSO, I RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR HUMAN BONDS," and then he lit the items on fire.

Everyone leaned away slightly and…. Nothing happened.

Barbossa looked confused. Tia looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Is that it?" Pintel half chuckled.

"No, no, you didn't say it right," Raggetti exclaimed. Everyone looked at the now eyepatched pirate, "y-you have to say it right."

He leaned over close to her and half whispered in her hear, _"Calypso… I release you front your human bonds."_

Sincerely.

Tia Dalma was shaking. And suddenly let out a gasp and began shaking harder. The bowl holding the pieces of 8 started burning brighter AND floating. Tia breathed in the smoke that was coming off of it.

"Tia Dalma!" Will said rushing forwards but was held back and she did not respond.

"Calypso," Will tried again, this time, the goddess sharply looked at Will and the bowl dropped to the flow, scattering the ashes of the former pieces of eight, Will continued, "When the Brethren court first imprisoned you, who was it who told them how? Who was it who betrayed you?"

"Will, I don't think that's a good idea," Randy muttered, registering Calypso's hostileness.

"Name him," she snapped, sensing that he knew. Randy who that whoever the poor sucker who did that to her was going to be in big trouble soon.

"Davy Jones."

Calypso looked hurt. Like really hurt, like the fact that Davy Jones being the one who imprisoned her was the worst thing that could possibly be. Randy didn't understand why, but the name of Davy Jones seemed to affect her greatly. Like he was the worst person who could have done this to her.

Her form began growing in size. She became a giant woman, the ropes pulled, stretched and snapped. Everyone backed up and got a tighter hold on the ropes.

"This is it, THIS IS IT," Pintel cried.

She grew and grew until she was as tall as the mast of the Pearl. Everyone stood a good 15 feet away from her, clutching the few remaining ropes that bound her. She was now larger than most of the giant robots Randy had to fight back home.

Barbossa stepped forwards and dropped to one knee. Everyone followed his example, not wanting bring out her wrath for being disprespectful.

"Calypso, I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite," everyone else bowed down along with him, "I have fulfilled me vows, and now ask your favor. Spare me self, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury on those who pretend themselves your master… or mine."

The giant woman who was Calypso smiled for a moment. Then she glared at the pirates and in a language Randy couldn't understand, she yelled, "Malfaiteur en tombeau, crocher I'esplanade, dans I'fond d'I'eau!"

**(BTW, THIS IS JUST WHAT THE INTERNET SAID HER WORDS WERE, BUT IT WAS KINDA HARD FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE WAS ACCTUALLY SAYING MYSELF AND THE SUBTITLES JUST SAID SHOUTING IN FORGIN LANGUAGE. ALSO, SOME PEOPLE THINK SHE'S YELLING INSULTS AT THE PIRATES BUT THE SOURCE I GOT THIS FROM SAID IT MEANS "Across all the seas, find the path to he who wrongfully entombed me!" BUT AGAIN, IT COULD STILL BE WRONG)**

With her last word, the giant human form of Calypso who was once Tia Dalma exploded into a million crabs that rained down upon the pirates and overflowed into the sea.

Randy ducked down as quickly as he could and used the indestructible Nomicon to somewhat shield himself from the crabs, but it didn't help much. The Black Pearl rocked as the crabs flowed off down into the sea. Once it was over, everyone got up. Randy shook the crabs that had attacked themselves to the back of his shirt off and looked around, winicing as Raggetti had to pull a crab out of his pants and Pintel one off his nose.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked for the billionth time, "She was no help at all," he turned to Barbossa, "What now?"

"Nothing," Barbossa replied bitterly, "Our final hope has failed us."

"It's not over," Elizabeth said calmly.

"We've still got a fight to finish," Randy added.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchmen, there's no chance," Gibbs said.

"Only a fool's chance," Elizabeth replied looking straight at Will.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swan, and it's not something I'm intending to die for," Barbossa said.

"Your right," Elizabeth replied grimly, "Then what shall we die for?"

She looked around at the gathered crew. The wind gently howled around them, someone's tattered hat blew away with the wind. Mist and this clouds hung high yet low in the air and every now and then a little ray of sunshine managed to poke though, though it always disappeared quickly. Everyone looked kinda lost. Randy had no idea what he should do.

Elizabeth turned to address the crew, all looking at her now, "You will listen to me. LISTEN!" she yelled and jumped up onto the rail of the ship. All eyes, including ones on the neighboring ships turned onto her.

"The Brethren will still be looking here, to us, to the Black Pearl to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats on a desolate ship? No. No they will see FREE men and FREEDOM. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our canons and they will hear the ring of our swords AND THEY WILL KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the _courage _of our hearts…. Gentlemen… hoist the colors."

Silence.

Will nodded and said, "Hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors," Raggetti agreed.

"Hoist the colors!" Pintel said loudly.

"Alright guys! Get those colors up, we've got the wind on our side!" Randy called out.

"That's all we need!" Gibbs added.

The pirates cheered and raised their weapons in the air, and this time, Randy joined in. They could do this. (BTW for those of you who still don't know, colors in this context are flags)

"HOIST THE COLORS!" Elizabeth yelled to the other ships. And form there a ripple of cheers went all though the pirates. Randy saw all kinds of variations of the classic skull and cross bones pirate flags from all over the world and from all the different pirate cultures were being raised up high and proud, and the wind spread them all out beautifully as if the universe was edging them on.

The Black Pearl's colors went up, it had the classic skill and cross bones design, at it seemed to be larger than all the other flags. The Pearl was defiantly the lead ship in all this. The whole time, cheering in all languages did not stop for even a moment and there was great excitement as all the colors were hoisted. It was completed by the flash of red and black as Randy pulled the mask on.

Ever since Elizabeth's grand speech, everyone seemed to remember what they were fighting for and their confidence had boosted dramatically. Randy included. Sure he was still nervous and kinda freaked out by all this, but now at least he had a confidence booster so he didn't feel as sick to his stomach.

The clouds began to get thicker and darker and the wind got stronger, going in a direction that would push the Pearl out into the battle field.

And so they went with it. They pulled up the anchor and opened the sails out into the battle field. From the other side, the Dutchmen also pulled out, both ships leaving their armies behind to face each other one on one in battle.

Barbossa still stood near the rail. He was the only one who seemed unaffected by the new ready-for-battle mood. He had barley even looked up as the colors had been raised. He was still not convinced they could win. Then again, neither was Randy but still.

The clouds in the sky began to get darker and the waves started to get a little rougher and the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman neared each other. The rain began so quickly and harshly, Randy blinked and suddenly everything was soaking wet. Raggetti said something about that being a bad sign. The crew was in full combat prepare mode, Gibbs shouting the orders.

Gibbs look over the rail and saw something odd in the water in the middle of where the two ships would meet. His eyes widened.

"Maelstrom!" he called.

Randy, along with several others looked at where Gibbs had been looking, and sure enough, a maelstrom- a GIANT whirlpool- was forming. Lighting struck the center of it not once, but twice. So much for the lighting never strikes the same play twice theory.

Randy looked at Cotton. The guy was really good at the helm, but there was someone who, if were to be to be at the wheel, would probably be better for navigating in a maelstrom during a battle.

"Captain Barbossa," Elizabeth called, "We need you at the helm."

He was quiet for a long time. Randy was worried he wasn't going to help even though he was the only one who could.

He turned to her.

"Aye, that be true," he said, making everyone sigh in relief, he pushed Cotton out of the way and took the wheel, "Brace up yards, you crack-headed deck apes! Dying is the day worth living for! Hahahaha!"

Both ships got closer and closer to the Maelstrom, which had managed to form directly in the middle of the battle field. The things was huge. Randy's eyes widened as they approached the thing and started flowing along the outside rim, Then the Dutchmen entered the damn thing and was gaining speed on them.

"They're on our starboard and gaining!" Will reported.

"More Speed! Haul your wind and hold your water," Barbossa shouted to the crew, then turned the wheel and sent the Black Pearl in deeper to the faster waters of the Maelstrom. The Dutchmen were directly behind them. Randy saw something on the front of the enemy ship open.

"They're gonna start firing at us with their bow cannons!" he reported, and a second later, booms filled the air. One of the prongs on the wheel was suddenly gone.

"Take us out or they'll overbear us!" Will ordered.

"Nay! Further in. We'll cut to faster waters," Barobssa replied.

"We're just getting further and further into the toilet bowl," Randy muttered to himself as Elizabeth relayed the captain's intentions to the crew, though no one heard him over the ruckus.

But it worked. Soon the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchmen were circling each other from opposite sides of the maelstrom.

"Ready the guns!" Gibbs shouted.

"Muster your courage men," Will added.

"Be ready to fire as fast as possible, and keep the gunpowder dry!" Randy added, finding it ironic given what he'd said after exiting the locker and keeping the powder wet more often.

The next minute was a flurry of motion, the guns were pushed into ready position and awaited firing orders. Then the moment came.

"FIRE!" Barbossa yelled.

"Fire!" Elizabeth echoed.

"Fire!" Randy and Gibbs relayed to the lower deck guns.

The constant thunder made it seem like there were a lot more booming cannons than they actually had. The Dutchmen also began to fire their cannons and soon the Maelstrom had several cannonballs going back and forth, hitting the ships and causing damage to both, though some missed due to the rotating of the ships on the maelstrom. Everyone was firing at will… well not at Will, just whenever they were ready.

Barbossa took them deeper into the maelstrom little by little and so did Jones. Slowly the ships got closer and closer together. Soon, the ships would be close enough for the ropes to be able to reach for both parites to begin raiding the other.

"Prepare to board!" Randy somehow heard over the storm form the other ship.

"Here they come," Randy said, as both fish people and humans of the Pearl got into boarding positions. Was it really safe to swing across with cannonballs flying everywhere? Probably not, but everyone boarding jumped on their ropes the same time the Dutchmen did, shouting their battle cries. Most made it, some fell into the abyss below as a few ropes collided or some lost their grip.

And then the real battle begun. Fish people enemies were now aboard the Pearl, Randy drew his swords, choosing to dual wield for the battle. _THIS _was the moment he had been dreading since war was decided upon.

But as soon as one of the undead fished picked him as a target and raised it's sword, Randy found that he no longer had time to worry about his morality. His and his opponent's swords clashed several times, though Randy won because unlike most people, his fighting style was _very_ sporadic and random. He moved very far distances very quickly in every direction as a result of usually fighting large things 5 times his size and strength. He also tended to hit much harder as well for the same reasons. In short, he didn't exactly have the traditional sword play style, dirty play or no.

He was fighting down on the Pearl's decks, not quite ready to swing over to the Dutchmen. Will and Elizabeth were also down there, fighting together like they were dancing.

"Elizabeth! Will you marry me?" he heard Will ask Elizabeth as they fought back to back.

"I don't think now's the best time!" she exclaimed back. The broke conversation for a moment to slash down a fish dude.

"Now may be the only time!" Will shouted back, killed a dude then added, "I love you," fended off another person then grabbed Elizabeth's hand, "I've made my choice, what's yours?"

Randy decided to be nice and take down the dude who tried to attack the couple. Why they were getting married in the middle of a literal battle, he had no idea, but it wasn't exactly his place to shout an objection.

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth shouted, and Will got this look on his face like 'Barbossa? Since when is he a contender for your love?' then she added, "Marry us!"

"Imma little busy at the moment!" he replied as he fought off multiple fish people while manning the helm, "Make Master Cunningham do it!"

"What makes you think I'm qualified?" Randy shouted back as he used the hilt of his sword to knock a soldier out then immediately whirled around to kick a fish dude overboard. Then again, was Barbossa qualified to marry a couple? What even determined that ability?

"Barbossa NOW!" Will yelled.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and grunted, "Fine then!" he stood on top of the railing in front of the wheel.

He fought off several opponents as he spoke, and both Will and Elizabeth switched between cuddling and fighting as the speech went on.

"Dearly beloved we be gathered here today-to nail your gizzards to the mast you poxy cur!"

After that lovely statement Will and Elizabeth took their vows. Randy helped by keeping enemies from bashing Will's lovesick head in. Best man of the year right?

"I do!" they both said after managing to spit out their vows between enemy takedowns.

"As captain I now pronounce you-*clash of swords*- you may kiss-*clash and gun fire*-you may kiss-*even more clashing*- just kiss!" Barbossa finished out after the vows.

And they did.

It was pretty much the most epic wedding ever.

Randy decided to let them do that stuff as a rope nearly whapped him in the face. He grabbed it and decided to go help out the fight on the Dutchman. Just after he landed the masts collided. He saw Jack hanging over the edge of the thing that holds up the sail, holding onto one end of the Chest while Jones had the other. Then he got flung by Davy Jones into a flying fish dude. Then he got a pistol and shot the chest out of Davy's hands.

The chest landed at Randy's feet. He was honestly tempted to just drop and Tegu Fire Ball on it and be done with it, but he wasn't particularly interested in becoming the next Davy Jones. One of the other fish people attempted to snatch the chest. They had a brief tug-o-war until Will swung in out of nowhere and kicked the fish dude away.

"Epic wedding," Randy said as he handed Will the chest, "Here's a wedding present."

"Exactly what I needed," Will replied with a slight grin. Then they were separated by the battle once more.

For the next few minutes, Randy was lost in the fighting. Mostly he was on defense. Fight the dude who swings at his head and all. Occasionally he took initiative to protect a fellow Pearl pirate from being double teamed.

He spotted Jack and Davy fighting- "Fighting" (Jack was running around trying to avoid Jones) in the same area as Will and who had to be the twice cursed fish dude who was his father. Randy could tell because he said, "Stop, its me your son."

Jack's sword had been broken to about three inches long earlier curtsey of a crab claw hand, so he was really more hilariously dodging Jones than fighting. Randy got in there after Jones knocked down Jack. Randy's captain seemed to be momentarily disabled about hitting his head so hard.

Jones raised his sword to kill Jack, but his sword was pushed away to miss Jack when Randy threw some throwing stars.

"You know it's not nice to hit people when they're down," Randy said, landing between the two captains.

"Do not think I won't kill you because you are a child," Davy spat and slashed at Randy, who jumped back to avoid the blow then countered.

"Obviously," Ninja replied with a sigh, readjusting his grip on his sword.

Jones was really good with a sword, and his swings were very strong, like he had a bit of superhuman strength. And was it just Randy or was that Norrington's sword he was trying to kill him with? Whoever's sword it was, it would kill randy if he wasn't more careful.

At first, Randy had the upper hand in the battle, using his giant robot fighting skills to literally leap over and around Captain Octopus Head, attacking him with sword and fists and feet from whatever angle he could. He actually managed to knock Jones on his butt once, and repeatedly pushed him back, but unfortunately it wasn't for long. The dude was pretty strong and surprisingly nimble for a dude with a crab leg peg leg and bulky body, and the sais sticking out of his shoulder didn't seem to bother him too much.

Then Randy made a fatal mistake. He swung his sword too wide, so Jones's very strong parry knocked him off balance. To recover he leapt backwards and landed on the rail then jumped over the sword swung at his legs. But Jones anticipated the flying kick Ninja aimed at his head.

In an instant, Jones grabbed Randy's ankle with his crab claw hand. Randy cried out in pain as the sharp claw pierced the suit and his skin. The next thing Randy knew he was being slammed against the wall then thrown to the ground, his swords skittering out of his reach.

If he hadn't been wearing the ninja suit he probably would have been knocked unconscious, but he was alright. The heavy wood ladder that had been against the wall came loose after Jones yanked on it. Before Randy could move, he was pinned down by the heavy wood being tossed across his chest, both knocking the wind out of his lungs and trapping his arms so he couldn't reach any other weapons. The top of a lose nail dug painfully into his shoulder whenever he moved, further hindering his movement. He was also aware of the pain in his ankle, thankfully being dulled by the suit's defensive magic.

Jones raised his sword and was about to stab Randy when Elizabeth showed up to the party.

"Do not expect mercy from me," he spat at her.

"That's why I brought this," she replied and drew her sword. Unfortunately she didn't last very long against Jones. After a few seconds of swords clashing, he hit her and she hit her head on the wall, temporarily being knocked unconscious.

Once again, Jones was about to stab the woman he just smacked down when a sword was suddenly thrust through his chest by Will. Unfortunately, all Jones did was chuckle, remind Will that he was literally heartless and used his crab claw to bend the sword so Will couldn't pull it out of his chest as was now weaponless. After a brief circling exchange, Davy's crab leg collided with Will's head.

This guy was really good at knocking people down and making them hit their heads to be dazed.

And then the kicker.

Jones noticed how Will and Elizabeth (who had recovered from being struck) looked at each other.

"Ah. Love. A dreadful bond," he said then turned to Will and pointed his sword at him, "And yet, so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" another voice said.

Randy managed to look up enough to see Jack had unlocked the chest and was literally holding Davy's heart in his hands, and in his other hand was his broken sword pointed at said heart. Gross. Did hearts actually look like that or was Jones's disfigured for being outside his body or something?

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand," Jack said smugly.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

"Cruel is a matter of perspective."

"Is it?" Jones glowered, then his scowl morphed into a smirk. Suddenly he turned and drove his sword into Will's chest.

Will cried out in pain, Elizabeth gasped in horror, Randy shouted "NO!" and Jack looked like his own heart had skipped a beat. Davy Jones cruelly twisted the sword around in Will's flesh, then let the handle go, letting the metal stick out of Will's chest. Ironically, it was, in fact, the sword Will made that killed him.

Randy struggled to get the heavy wood off him, but at the angle his arms were pinned he didn't have the leverage to move other than wiggle slightly and the nail continued to agitate his shoulder.

Jones laughed at their shocked expressions. Elizabeth crawled towards Will only to see the light fading from his eyes. Jones didn't hit his heart, but he did hit and tear up (when he twisted the sword around) Will's lung and several blood vessels, which was fatal if not dealt with immediately- a period of time which they didn't have.

Just then, Will's father, the infamous Bootstrap Bill turner, jumped on Davy. Randy turned his attention away from them as they grappled. He looked to Jack, who looked like he was going to stab the heart. Randy realized something.

"Jack!" he called, flickering from the heart to Will, "Please! I… I know you want to yourself but Will..."

Meanwhile Will was fading in and out. He'd be dead soon.

Jack sighed and looked at Randy then to Will and a panicking Elizabeth.

Jack's broken sword pieced the heart just before Jones could kill Mr. Turner Senior. His face was shocked when he looked behind him to see William's hand on the swords handle, supported at the wrist by Jack. His last word was "Calypso," before he stumbled backwards over the edge of the rail and into the maelstrom, which swallowed him.

A cannon blast went off and the Dutchman's mast suddenly broke, having previously hooked the Pearls. At some point during their fight all the Pearl Pirates had retreated back to the Pearl. It looked like Barbossa had to take the Black Pearl out of the Maelstrom now or it'd be swallowed… along with the Dutchman. The pearl begun to exit. Randy knew they didn't have long before the Dutchman went under.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship."

Jack knew it was time to go. The Flying Dutchmen must always have a captain. The chest needed to have a heart in it. The crew was closing in to retrieve the heart, Will's fathers dagger in hand and chest open.

Jack pulled the wood off of Randy and threw him over his shoulder despite his surprised protests that he could walk despite the injuries. Then he had to drag an even more panicked Elizabeth away from a now comatose William. The Dutchman was going down and the crew were about to cut out the blacksmith's heart.

Jack did something with a bunch of ropes that were connected to a sail and shot at something. Something happened and the wind dragged the sail upwards, and had enough lift to pull Jack, Elizabeth, Randy and hitchhiker Jack the Monkey up out of the maelstrom to safety just as the Dutchman was swallowed.

Once the ship was gone, the maelstrom collapsed on itself, the wind died the rain stopped and the day was clear. Thanks Calypso for the dramatical storm. The makeshift sail parachute set the three of them (and the monkey) down in the water and it was a short swim to the Pearl. Gibbs was happy but concerned.

"Thank goodness Jack. The armada's still out there. The Endeavor's coming up hard to starboard and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions," Gibbs said hastily.

"Never actually been one for tradition," Jack replied. Everyone frowned because he had that one look in his eye. Not the mischievous one, the one where he was expecting something that kinda worried people.

"Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons!" he shouted. Basic Translation: make the ship only able to float and lower all defenses.

"BELAY THAT or we'll be a sitting duck," Barbossa argued.

"Belay that "Belay that."" Jack replied. When anyone else tried to talk and say anything else he just went, "Belay! Stow! Shh. Shut it." The crew reluctantly followed his orders. Randy followed him to the helm.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked, Jack didn't answer. They could see the large military ship heading straight for them, getting their cannons out to blow them up.

Then suddenly, the Flying Dutchman reappeared, bursting out of the water perfectly intact, Randy was worried they had to go through another fight, but something was different about the ship. It no longer seemed malicious, the sails were lighter in color, less grimy and it didn't send a chill through his body on sight.

And Will was the one shouting orders to the crew. Everyone smiled. The Dutchman was on their side.

"Full Canvas!" Jack called out with glee.

"Aye, Full Canvas," Barbossa echoed.

The ships turned parallel to each other leaving just enough space between them for the Endeavour to pass between them.

Randy expected them to fire their three levels of cannons at them as soon as they were in range.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked for permission.

"Fire." Jack replied.

"FIRE!" Gibbs responded. The order echoed throughout both the Pearl and the Dutchman but not once did Randy hear even the faintest Fire order from the Endeavour.

And because of that, they didn't stand a chance. It was all over in a few seconds. Soldiers jumped overboard as the two pirate ships blew it to smithereens from either side. All that was left was the hull, which slipped beneath the waves quickly as the ships completed their pass.

Lord Becket was gone. Randy felt the inevitable twinge of guilt over all the death, but he couldn't help but smile when the Armada turned away and fled and the pirates broke into victory cheers and threw their hats in the air.

They won. Cotton's parrot returned to Cotton's shoulder.

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like," Jack said, handing it to his friend and co-first mate.

"Aye, Aye Capt'n," Gibbs said gleefully, "HORRAY!" he shouted as he threw it. It disappeared somewhere into the crowd.

"Now got and get it," Jack said. Gibbs shocked face was hilarious as he tried to figure out exactly where Jack's beloved hat went. Jack smiled slightly.

Elizabeth, after things calmed down a little, starred at Will as he starred back at her from the Dutchman with longing.

Randy felt bad now. He saved Will, but now Elizabeth couldn't be with him. She was however, going to be rowing to the nearby shore to meet up with him for his last day he'd be able to be on land for the next ten years.

Ninja appeared next to her.

"You ok?" he asked, then saw her expression of longing, "Sorry. Stupid question."

"No it isn't. I will be alright Randy," she replied without looking at him.

There was silence for a moment.

"I'm so-" Randy begun.

"You really must stop apologizing for things that aren't you fault," Elizabeth interrupted, "In fact, I think I owe you and Jack a thank you."

Randy smiled a little.

Gibbs approached them, "Your chariot awaits, You Highness," he said, gesturing to the row boat ready to be launched, "… the oars are inside."

Elizabeth turned to Randy before she descended the stairs, "Goodbye, Ninja. Thank you," she gave him an unexpected hug.

"You welcome. And by the way, brucest wedding ever," he smiled after she let go. She smiled and decided the stairs, walking past the line of people who came to say goodbye.

"Mrs. Turner," Barbossa said with a nod, which she returned.  
"Goodbye, poppet," Pintel said, Raggetti and the two former soldiers tipped their heads to her. She approached Jack, who was doing his best to look nonchalant.

"Jack," she said with a straight face, "It would never have worked out between us."

A small smile graced both their features.

"Keep telling yourself that darling," he replied. She moved to hug him (or so Randy thought) but he held up his hands, stopping her, "Once was quite enough."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

And with that, the goodbyes were over. She got into her glorious rowboat chariot and rowed away to meet up with William.

"Do we have our next heading Cap'n," Gibbs asked, already knowing the answer.

"Set a course for Tortuga," no one was surprised and no one argued.

Randy smiled and shook his head. With all of that over, he somehow doubted he'd still be on the Pearl when they pulled in at Tortuga in three or four days.

After getting his ankle bandaged up Randy went up to the crows nest and sloopmed himself into the Nomicon.

"So uhh, can I get that story on Sou Feng now?" he asked.

Suddenly he was standing in front of the puppet theater. A paper puppet of a younger not scarred faced Sou Feng and a Japanese woman he didn't recognize appeared, but they appeared to be in love and soon a baby puppet appeared.

"Okay so Sou Feng had a kid, ohh a baby girl," Randy said upon seeing the baby turn into a toddler who was obviously female.

From there, Randy learned that when Sou Feng's daughter was 12 ish, her mother died. Of what, the Nomicon didn't relay. And rather than staying with her father, Sou Feng, she went to live with her mother's brother in none other than Norrisville. (An ancient Japanese colony in North America who were there long before any English, Spanish or French settlers. It was pretty much only thanks to the Ninja's presence that it had survived all the way to modern America)

Then it showed the 14 year old version of the girl holding the ninja mask.

"Oh my Ninja are you saying Sou Feng's daughter was the ninja?!" Randy gasped, then added, "Wait, there's been girl ninjas? You've gotta show me a master list of all my predecessors someday."

Apparently, Sou Feng went to visit his daughter one day and learned of and became obsessed with the Ninja. But of course due to Ninja rules, she couldn't tell her father anything about her being the Ninja, but he managed to snatch the Nomicon after hearing of it's ancient wisdom, which of course it denied him.

Then apparently Sou Feng tried to make a deal with the Sorcerer for power and information in return for freeing the Sorcerer (Reminding Randy of a certain Business man and Mad Scientist) and came alarmingly close, so the Ninja, his daughter, was forced to banish him from Norrisville forever. But in the process, Sou Feng discovered his daughter was the Ninja, and they had a pretty large argument which resulted him in dishonoring/disowning her as his kin then stormed out of Norrisville never to return. Directly afterword's, a stank monster came into existence and because she was so distracted and heartbroken by what her father had said that she made a fatal mistake, got injured and ended up paralyzed from the waist down and was forced to give up being the ninja a year early.

It was quite a tragic story really.

No wonder Sou Feng had been so keen on talking to Randy or the Nomicon. Randy wondered if he knew what happened to his daughter. Ouch.

And maybe wanting such power of the ninja translated into wanting Calypso's power when a chance arrived… well he chose the wrong woman as Calypso but still.

He was still power hungry man. He also still didn't deserve to die. Randy looked down. A lot of people had died that he was unable to stop from dying. Elizabeth's Dad, James Norrington, Sou Feng, all the pirates Randy wasn't fast enough to save from being cut down by evil fish people… the soldiers who were forced to fight among the Dutchmen were all certainly dead, a few of them might have ended up in Will's crew.

Randy found himself vloopmed out of the Nomicon. Apparently it was going to let him recover for a while before it sent him back to his own time period. To his surprise, long enough for them to pull in at Tortuga.

Randy, despite several people offering him, didn't drink any alcohol. It's not that he was against drinking, and it's not as though Jack hadn't talked him into it at least once or twice during all the time they spent together, but a combination of his modern upbringing of drinking = Stupid for youth and amusement of being one of the only sober person in a room full of happy drunk people and the fact that his thoughts were still lingering on the people he couldn't save as well as Sou Feng's daughter, he didn't take a sip of rum that night.

Barbossa didn't seem to drink either, seeming to be content to sit back at watch the other celebrate. Jack did drink a lot, but acted in a similar manner. No one could ever really tell the difference between sober Jack and drunk Jack anyway.

Suddenly, the Nomicon buzzed and the gyphs on the cover glowed, but didn't immediately fade like normal.

"Time to go then?" Jack asked, noticing the glowing book in Randy's hands.

"Yeah, guess so," Randy nodded, "I've been back here about 6 months, so I should probably get back now that all that's over with. Apparently if I'm here during a time I'm not supposed to I could start messing with the time stream. I've accidently done that before and it didn't turn out too well."

"Couldn't have been that bad."

"I nearly destroyed Norrisville."

"Ah, well that could have been a problem for you."

"No kidding," Randy rolled his eyes then they fell into silence for a moment. The Monicon buzzed again gently.

Randy stood, "Well, I should probably go then. Try not to die prematurely again," he added with a slight smirk.

Jack nodded. Barbossa caught Randy's eye as he moved to the door, sending him a slight nod, which Randy returned with a slight wave of his hand.

Randy nearly ran into an extremely drunk Gibbs as he was exiting. After reluctantly pointing him in the direction of the bar, he said goodbye. He wasn't sure if Gibbs recognized he was going home, but he would eventually.

Once outside he ducked into an alleyway where no one could see him.

"Let's go Nomicon," Randy said. The book glowed brightly and Randy dropped it on the ground and the window appeared above it. He winced as the daylight of his own time shined into the midnight alleyway. He jumped through the portal, a moment later it went black then disappeared.

He honestly wasn't sure when he passed out, just like last time, but he found himself waking up next to the school exactly where he had been when the pirates came to get him. He found himself wondering how Tia Dalma- er Calypso managed to open a portal, but decided it wasn't worth dwelling on.

He'd been gone for just under 6 months, and yet not even a half hour had passed. Just like last time, he seemed to have been cleaned up, looking just like he did when he left, but with the addition of the bandage around his ankle.

Thankfully, Davy hadn't cut anything important and the wond wasn't as bad as Randy had thought it was going to be when he took off the suit.

"Randy!" a voice called out, "there you are!"

He turned to see Theresa and Howard running towards him.

"Cunningham what the juice? You just disappeared on us you shoob!" Howard scolded.

"What happened?" Theresa asked.

Randy sighed and smiled, "A lot. C'mon, I'll tell you guys when we get back to my house. I'm itching for a game of Grave Punchers… or just any video game really."

"You act like one day at school has totally deprived you of your tech," Theresa said sarcastically.

Randy couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing much to his friend's confusion.

**Its Finished. Finally. It only took two years. **

**Review and tell me what you thought. I'll start On Stranger Tides soon, though considering how long it took to get this one out, it's probably gonna be a while till Randy in POTC 4 will be out.**

**Also have you guys seen the teaser trailer for the 5****th**** movie? It looks so cool. IDK if I'll put Randy in that one though, and if I do, it's probably going to take a VERY long time considering the movies not even close to being theaters. **

**;)**


End file.
